The New Adventure Ash
by aniber.estrada
Summary: Ash ha ganado la conferencia Vertress y va a casa para una batalla contra Lance, el actual campeón de Kanto por petición suya. Durante el viaje sufrirá un accidente que lo cambiara. Nuevos amigos, viejos amigos así como misterios y nuevas aventuras les esperaran a Ash y a sus amigos en esta nueva historia.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola amigos de , mi nombre es además de que soy un escritor soy un fan de muchos fics. Bueno primero que nada esta Fanfic no me pertenece, le pertenece a un usuario de llamado FanDeFic que es un gran escritor como un gran amigo. Sé que no soy de los mejores escritores en cuanto escritura, pero espero que les guste la historia y por dónde ira, espero que le den una oportunidad y nos vemos hasta la próxima Katarn343 fue... digo AniberEstrada fuera.**

Hola, como ya sabrán soy FanDeFic, Y quería hacer un Long-fic **.  
PD**: Quería agradecerle a HarunaMatsumoto. Tanto en las dudas como en las sugerencias que me a dado.

 **Prólogo:**

Pasando al fic es, un Long-fic. Comedia/ Romántica. Aventura.

Ash cambiara, debido a que sufrirá un accidente, pero no es para mal, si no que para bien.

La mayoría de los pokémon harán su rugido característico.

 **Narrador:**

Nos encontramos en la "remota" región de Unova, más bien en el majestuoso y hermoso estadio de la conferencia Vertress. Esta última consta de 5 campos de batallas, en total. Cada campo separado por su "edificio" por así decirlo, muy pintoresco y moderno. Donde un adolescente de aparentemente 15 años, tés morena, 1M 60CM de altura, vestía con una chaqueta azul con blanca, pantalones grises oscuros, calzados rojos con detalles blancos y grises y con un Pikachu en su hombro. Si se trata de nada más y nada menos que nuestro héroe Ash Ketchum. Está en pleno combate con Alder el campeón de esta región. La batalla por el momento está empatada, tanto Ash como al campeón le quedan un pokémon, el ultimo combate el que decide si Ash es campeón, maestro pokémon.

 **Capítulo 1.** (Voz de Ash): Hoy presentamos; **La última batalla de la conferencia Vertress.**

—Bouffalant, yo te elijo. — El campeón llamaba a su pokémon tipo normal. Cuando el poké salió, hizo su rugido característico.

—Pikachu, sal a batallar. —El ojimarron con mucha determinación, llamo a su ratita kuki. —Pika pi. —Dijo el poké amarillo, al igual que su entrenador.

—Comiencen. — Hablo el árbitro, dando inicio a la batalla final.

—Aquí vamos, attac-trueno. —Ordeno al azabache a su pokémon.

—Esquívalo. — Dijo Alder, Para que su pokémon diera un salto a la derecha. —Terremoto. —Ordeno una vez más, y su poké golpeo el suelo 2 veces con sus patas delanteras. Posteriormente Ash no sabía cómo reaccionar ante tal movimiento. El terremoto se ejecutó, y la tierra tembló, haciendo que Pikachu perdiera el equilibrio.

—Ariete. —Ordeno Alder, el portador del pokémon búfalo, a este último le empezó a despedir una especie de aura roja y se lanzó a atacar a Pikachu. Este último estaba todavía aturdido, así que el ataque lo golpeo, mandándolo a volar contra una de las paredes del estadio.

—¡No Pikachu!. —Grito Ash al ver, a su poké enterrado en la pared. No obstante Pikachu abrió los ojos, con mucho coraje, y determinado a ganar, salió del agujero volviéndose a poner nuevamente en posición. Su entrenador pregunto. —¿Puedes continuar?. —Y su inicial asintió con un gesto de cabeza.

—Valla me sorprende Ash, tu Pikachu es muy resistente. — Campeón dio un algo a su rival. Posteriormente Ash Dijo. —Gracias… Pikachu ataque rápido y cola de hierro. —Pikachu ejecuto los ataques. —Esquívalo. —Ordeno rápidamente Alder, pero la velocidad fue tanta, que Bouffalant no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar y fue víctima de un golpe devastador. Pero ese pokémon era el de un campeón, por ende es muy fuerte y resistente. El pokémon búfalo se levantó un poco debilitado.

—Hay que atacar, megacuerno. —Ordeno Alder. No obstante al búfalo le brillaron los cuernos y comenzó a correr a toda velocidad contra Pikachu. — Frénalo con electrobola. — Dijo Ash. — Posteriormente Pikachu comenzó a formar una bola de electricidad en su cola, y la lanzo. Los ya nombrados ataques hicieron contacto y se produjo una explosión que freno a Bouffalant y lo debilito un poco más, ya comenzaba a notarse el cansancio del pokémon. En cambio Pikachu estaba con unos cuantos raspones nada más. Mientras el búfalo se integraba de nuevo en la una parte de la tribuna.

— ¡Puede que Ash gane!. — Decía una chica morocha, aparentemente unos 13 años de edad y tenía un Axew en su cabello. —Axe. — Decía el pokémon, dando a entender que era verdad. —Claro que ganara Iris… Esta batalla tiene un gusto muy picante, picante. —Decía un peliverde, vestido de camarero. —Si tú lo dices Cilan. —Termina la aspirante a maestra dragón. Y se enfocaron en la batalla.

—Roca afilada. —Ordenaba el de las pokébolas en el cuello. Nos obstante el ojicarameli ordeno. —Contrarréstalo con cola de hierro.

—Ambos ataque se ejecutaron. Cuando el ataque del búfalo estaba a punto de golpear a Pikachu, este le devolvía cada una de sus afiladas rocas, golpeando a Bouffalant, este estaba tirado en el piso, pero se reincorporaba de nuevo a la batalla. —Tacleada de volteos. —Ordenó una vez más el azabache. — Voltio cruel. —Alder habló después de Ash.

Ambos ataques se efectuaron. Por parte de la ratita kuki, estaba corriendo hacia Bouffalant a toda velocidad, rodeado de un manto eléctrico. Y el Poké color marrón, corría hacia el inicial del azabache, cubierto de electricidad. Los dos corrían hasta el punto de que pararon del golpe, ya habían impactado uno con el otro, produciendo una explosión. El campo se llenó de humo, que daba muy poca visibilidad a todos, tanto como los portadores de los pokémon que están batallando, y a los espectadores.

—¡Espectadores de todo el mundo, esta batalla es épica, desde el principio hasta este momento!. — Anunciaba el relator de dicho encuentro. Esta batalla se estaba transmitiendo a nivel mundial.

El humo comenzaba a despejarse. Todos los espectadores se encontraron con la sorpresa de que ambos pokés seguían de pie, en otros términos seguían persistiendo. Pero ambos estaban ya heridos y el cansancio comenzaba a notarse cada vez más.

—Roca afilada. — Pidió el campeón a su pokémon. Posteriormente a esto el poké le aparecieron rocas alrededor de su cuerpo y las lanzo con todo a Pikachu.

—Contra escudo. — Ordenó Ash a su fiel y querido mejor amigo. No obstante Pikachu comenzó a girar en un radio de 0°, haciendo desaparecer el ataque del pokémon de Alder.

Ambos pokés estaban en sus posiciones, al igual que sus entrenadores. Hubo un momento de tensión por unos segundos, Alder y Ash se miraron en ese tiempo. Toda la gente del estadio, estaba gritando desaforadamente de emoción.

Y tanto El azabache como el pelirrojo Dijeron al mismo tiempo. — ¡Es todo o nada!.

—Volteo cruel. —Ordenó Alder. — Ataque rápido. —Ordenó el azabache. Y ambos ataques se ejecutaron.

—¿Porque ordeno ese ataque?. —Se preguntaba en ese momento el campeón. —Tenia creído que usaría Tacleada de volteos. —Seguía pensando. Pero cuando lo descubrió ya era tarde. Ash había ordenado a su pokémon, que usara cola de hierro, con electro bola para acabar con esto.

Pikachu golpeo ferozmente al búfalo, con una potente cola de hierro mesclada, de una electro-bola. Bouffaland callo debilitado por completo, en cambio Pikachu seguía de pie esperando algo.

—Bouffaland no puede continuar, Pikachu gana, lo que significa que Ash Ketchum es el ganador. —Sentenciaba el árbitro. Todo el estadio Gritaba de emoción. —¡Ash, Ash, Ash!. —

Después de lo que el referi dijo, Pikachu cayó muy cansado, Ash se acercó lo levanto en sus brazos y le dijo:

—Amigo… lo hicimos, ganamos la liga, ganamos. —Continua Ash. — Ahora descansa, te lo mereces. —Terminó de hablar.

No obstante Alder regreso a su poké, no sin antes agradecerle el buen trabajo que hizo. Después de regresarlo se acercó al azabache y dijo unas palabras.

—Ash… as demostrado ser un gran entrenador, y te admiro por eso. Por otro lado estoy feliz de que tú me ellas arrebatado el título de campeón. — Habló el ex campeón, extendiéndole la mano derecha al pelinegro, en señal de respeto.

—Gracias… — Dijo Ash, aceptando el gesto del pelirojo.

— Señoras y señores esta fue una gran batalla, solo queda una cosa por hacer. — Dijo el narrador. — No obstante el árbitro de la batalla le dio un micrófono a, Alder.

—¡Señoras y señores, chicos y chicas. Me complace anunciarles de que un nuevo campeón ha llegado! —Todos gritaban de emoción. — Ash… yo, toda la elite y toda la región Unova te da la bienvenida, como nuevo capeón, maestro pokémon. —Seguía el pelirrojo dándole la bienvenida. —Mañana a las 21PM se hará una fiesta en honor el nuevo campeón, en este mismo estadio. Todos los que quieran asistir están invitados. —Finalizo Alder. Entregándole el micrófono al árbitro.

—Ash en 2 horas tienes que ir hablar con los organizadores de la liga, toma. — Esto se lo dijo solamente al azabache, dándole un sobre.

—¿Qué es esto?. — Pregunto curioso el azabache. A lo que Alder respondió. — Hay está la dirección del lugar donde tienes que ir. Como te dije, te estarán esperando los organizadores. Nos vemos. —Finalizo el pelirrojo y se marchó.

Fin del capitulo.

Bueno… este es el primer capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado. Aquí las preguntas.

¿Les gusto el primer capítulo?

¿Qué les pareció la batalla?

¿De qué querrán hablar los organizadores de la liga con Ash?

Si les gusto no olviden, dale me gusta, comentar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola amigos de , mi nombre es además de que soy un escritor soy un fan de muchos fics. Bueno primero que nada esta Fanfic no me pertenece, le pertenece a un usuario de llamado FanDeFic que es un gran escritor como un gran amigo. Sé que no soy de los mejores escritores en cuanto escritura, pero espero que les guste la historia y por dónde ira, espero que le den una oportunidad y nos vemos hasta la próxima Katarn343 fue... digo AniberEstrada fuera.**

Bueno aquí estoy de nuevo, con un nuevo capítulo. Espero que sea de su agrado.

 **Capítulo 2**. (Voz de Ash); Hoy presentamos. **La reunión y nuevos cargos.**

 **Narrador:**

En el último capítulo, nuestro héroe Ash Ketchum había derrotado al campeón de Unova, así el coronándose como nuevo campeón. En este momento nuestro héroe está yendo a hablar con sus compañeros acerca de lo que le platico Alder, y llevar a sus pokés al centro pokémon.

Ash había llegado a su destino, por así decirlo, ya que tenía que caminar unos cuantos metros hasta la puerta de entrada y salida del campo de batalla, ya que sus amigos los esperaban ahí.

—Hola chicos, ¿vieron la batalla?. —Saludo y pregunto el azabache. A lo que sus amigos respondieron. —Claro Ash, estuviste increíble. —Respondió Iris con una sonrisa en su rostro. —Sin duda algúna esta batalla estaba completa, tenía todos los ingredientes. Tenía un gusto muy picante. —Ahora hablo Cilan, al igual que su compañera.

—Gracias amigos… Alder me dijo que quería que valla a un cierto lugar, dijo que la dirección está en este sobre. —Continúo el azabache levantando el sobre con su mano derecha. —Pero primero tenemos que dejar a Pikachu, y los demás, con la enfermera Joy. —Finalizo el azabache mirando a su poké, que estaba acostado descansando, entre su brazo izquierdo y su pecho. —Si. —Dijeron sus amigos al unísono. Posteriormente se marcharon al lugar ya nombrado, que tampoco quedaba tan lejos ya que fueron al centro pokémon de la conferencia Vertress.

…

Pasados 2 minutos, el protagonista principal y sus amigos, ya había llegado a su destino. Se acercaron a la recepción, y los recibió la enfermera.

—Hola enfermera Joy, ¿puede curar a mis pokémons?. — Saludo y pregunto el azabache. —

—Claro, puedes venir en 3 horas a recogerlos. — Respondió Joy con una sonrisa. Posteriormente Ash dejos sus poké en la mesa de la recepción, Y dijo. —Gracias, en 3 horas vuelvo. —Finalizo el azabache para luego marcharse.

Una vez que salieron del lugar, Ash saco el sobre para empezar a leer, curiosamente el sobre solamente tenía una dirección a la cual él tenía que ir. Pero aun costado decía. —Ven solo.—

—Ok…—Decía Ash un poco confuso. —Esto es extraño. —Finalizo.

—¿Qué pasa Ash?. —Preguntaba la morena confusa. —Si dinos. — Insistía Cilan. —Al igual que su compañera.

—Bueno, los organizadores de la liga, quieren que valla solo. — Dijo Ash un poco temeroso, de los regaños de sus compañeros. Pero no fue así, tanto Iris como Cilan, aceptaron que Ash valla solo fácilmente.

—Bueno... creo que, ya me voy, adiós. —Dijo yéndose corriendo a toda velocidad. —¡Nos vemos en un par de horas, retiren a Pikachu y los demás, y espérenme en el centro pokémon de la ciudad!. —Finalizo el azabache para posteriormente desaparecer de la vista de sus compañeros y de la gente que lo miraba, por la forma en que corría y gritaba.

—Ash nunca cambiara, sigue siendo el mismo niño infantil de siempre. —Dijo Iris tapándose la cara de vergüenza, por los actos de cierto chico.

—Tienes razón. —Continua Cilan. —Y pensar que iba a cambiar, ahora que es campeón de unova. —Termino de hablar el líder de gimnasio, dando un suspiro de decepción.

Mientras Iris y Cilan seguían hablando, Ash corría, para llegar a su destino y al mismo tiempo pensaba.

—Ya gane la liga, cumplí mi sueño de convertirme en maestro pokémon… pero… ¿qué are a ahora?. — Se preguntaba el azabache. Después de pensar y correr por 2 minutos. Siguió pensando, pero ya con la respuesta a su pregunta. —Ya se, regresare a Kanto, me tomare unas vacaciones. — Finalizo sus pensamientos, porque ya había llegado a su destino. El lugar era un edificio, de unos, 8 pisos, pintoresco y moderno. Ese era el edificio central de donde se monitoreaba toda la liga pokémon de Unova.

—Debe ser aquí.— Dijo Ash entrando al lugar.

El edificio era hermoso por dentro, las 4 paredes estaban pintadas de un color celeste cielo, el techo era de color blanco en el suelo tenia cerámica de color negro y blanco. El lugar también tenía muchos adornos, y 2 ascensores, que lo hacía un lugar hermoso. Ash miraba con curiosidad, él pensaba que se había equivocado. Pero no fue así. Cuando estaba mirando todo, una chica de al menos unos 22 años se le acercó y le dijo:

— Tú debes de ser Ash Ketchum, el nuevo campeón de Unova. Te estábamos esperando. Mi nombre es Misuki. —Dijo la chica con una sonrisa y una voz muy dulce. La chica era muy linda, tenía cabello color azul hasta la sintura, ojos verde marino, el vestía con una camiseta blanca y una chaqueta de color negra bien ajustada que le llegaba hasta el ombligo, también usaba un falda del mismo color, con tacos obviamente del mismo color, que su chaqueta. —Ven te llevare al lugar donde te esperan. —Volvió a hablar la chica caminando a uno de los ascensores. Posteriormente Ash asintió y la siguió.

Subieron al ascensor y la chica marco la cifra número 8. Después le apareció una pantallita para poner una clave, ya que no cualquiera iba al último piso, después de que puso la clave, el ascensor empezó a moverse. Pasados 40 segundos habían llegado al último piso del lugar, cuando salieron del ascensor, los había dejado en un pasillo. Los dos individuos caminaron por el único sendero y llegaron a la única puerta del lugar. En la puerta había un cartel de color dorado que decía sala de junta.

Posteriormente la señorita entro junto con Ash. El lugar ataba compuesto por un LCD (Tipo cine) en unas de las paredes. Una mesa rectangular, las paredes tenían azulejos de color lila, el techo pintado de celeste, el piso tenia cerámica de color azul claro. Ash se llevó una gran sorpresa. Ahí se encontraban, el presidente la liga pokémon, también conocido como el jefe del comité de la llama. Charles Goodshow, un hombre de baja estatura, usa una gorra azul dada vuelta, tiene el pelo blanco al igual que su barba.

También se encontraban.

Lance: Campeón de Kanto y Johto. Tiene el pelo rojo y vestía de negro, con una capa

Plubio: Campeón de Hoen. Tenía el cabello verde marino, usa capa y su traje blanco con verde

Cintia: Campeona de Sinnoh. Tiene el cabello rubio y largo, veste con una blusa celeste, y un pantalón negro.

Y un abogado administrativo. Estaba vestido de un traje negro elegante, anteojos y cabello negro.

El presidente, todos los campeones de las ligas ya nombrados, estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa rectangular. Y el abogado estaba parado al lado del Charles.

—Hola. Pasa Ash, siéntate. —Dijo el hombre más bajo de los presentes (Charles).

—Hola a todos. —Dijo el azabache todavía sorprendido, mientras se sentaba en una de las puntas de las mesas. Enfrente de Charles.

—Hola. —Saludo Lance, muy contento de ver al azabache. —¿Cómo estás?. —Pregunto Plubio, muy alegre. —Es bueno verte. — Dijo la campeona, al igual que sus colegas campeones. —Hola. —Saludo el abogado, muy cordialmente.

—Bueno yo me retiro. —Dijo Misuki, para luego marcharse.

…

—Bueno… Alder me dijo que, viniera a este sitio. Que me encontraría con los organizadores de la liga. —Termino Ash un poco serio, sabía que esto no era un juego.

—Bueno, en parte es cierto. Ash nosotros te citamos a esta reunión, si ganabas la liga claro está. La cuestión es, estás dispuesto a aceptar los cargos de un campeón. —Hablaba Charles Goodshow.

—Y… ¿cuáles serían los cargos?. —Pregunto el azabache.

—El abogado te los dirá. —Dijo Lance.

—Bueno los cargos son; Tendrás que hacer, muestras de tus habilidades como nuevo campeón, depende en que región tienes que hacerlo. Esa es una. La otra, tendrás que verificar que los gimnasios de la región Unova, si encuentren en condiciones. Otra. Tendrás que hacer batallas amistosas con tus colegas campeones, para subir el ranquin, tanto de las ligas, como de los campeones. — Esto último lo dijo apuntando a todos los campeones. —También, si en el hipotético caso de que algún campeón no pueda verificar los gimnasios de su región, mandaremos a otro campeón, puede ser tú o cualquiera. Claro que avisaremos a los líderes de la región "x" por así decirlo, que otro campeón ara la verificación de sus gimnasios.

Obviamente tendrás el dinero que le corresponde a un campeón y maestro pokémon. De ese tema hablaremos después, depende a lo que respondas a la siguiente pregunta.

Bueno eso es todo. Ahora la pregunta más importante; ¿estás dispuesto a aceptar los cargos, como campeón?. —Termino con una pregunta el abogado.

El azabache pensaba detenidamente por unos momentos.

—Bueno, son muchas cosas que hay que hacer como campeón, y maestro pokémon. Pero ese era mi sueño, y no renunciare así nada más. —Seguía pensado el ojimarron. —Además me darán dinero, yo sé que estas cosas no me interesan demasiado. Pero es una buena oportunidad. — Termino de pensar el ojicarameli. —¡Ya lo tengo!. — esto último lo dijo para sus afueras alzando el tono de su vos un poco.

…

 **Narrador:** Esta historia continuara…

Aquí las preguntas.

¿Les gusto el capítulo?

¿Qué creen que responderá Ash, a la pregunta del abogado?.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola amigos de , mi nombre es además de que soy un escritor soy un fan de muchos fics. Bueno primero que nada esta Fanfic no me pertenece, le pertenece a un usuario de llamado FanDeFic que es un gran escritor como un gran amigo. Sé que no soy de los mejores escritores en cuanto escritura, pero espero que les guste la historia y por dónde ira, espero que le den una oportunidad y nos vemos hasta la próxima. Oh y eperen muy pronto**

Hola, bueno aquí les traigo el próximo capítulo del fic. Espero que sea de su agrado.

 **Narrador:** En el capítulo anterior, nuestro héroe Ash, ya había tomado una decisión. De que si aceptaba o no los cargo de campeón. Veamos cual fue su respuesta.

 **Capítulo 3:** (Voz de Cilan) Hoy presentamos; **La reunión y nuevos cargos, 2da parte.**

—Ash, ¿ya decidiste?. — Pregunto Charles.

—Si… acepto los cargos. —Dijo Ash muy alegre.

Todos los presentes se alegraron, y felicitaron a Ash por tan sabía decisión.

—Bueno, Ash como sabrás, tendrás la fiesta en honor al nuevo campeón, ósea para ti. Procura no faltar. —Dijo Cintia, con una sonrisa.

—Claro, será mañana a las 21PM, en el estadio. —Dijo Ash, muy contento.

—exacto... —Dijo Plubio.

—Bueno Ash, ¿qué harás ahora?. — Pregunto Lance muy curioso.

—Bueno la verdad. — Todos prestaban atención. — Tenía pensado volver un tiempo a Kanto, pero creo que con esto, será algo imposible. Ustedes saben, esto de los cargos y eso. —Dijo ojicarameli, muy pensativo y con su mano derecha en su mentón.

—Tranquilo Ash, que seas campeón de Unova, no significa que tienes que quedarte toda tu vida en esta región. —Decía Charles.

—¿Qué, quieres decir?. —Pregunto el azabache, un poco confuso.

—Claro señor Ketchum, usted puede irse cuando quiera. En caso de que lo necesitemos, lo llamamos, con un C-Gear, que te dará la S.A.L, ahora cuando hagamos el papeleo. ¿Alguna duda?. —Contesto y pregunto, el abogado.

—¿Me darán sal?, ¡yo no quiero sal!. —Pregunto y exclamo Ash muy curioso, y confuso. Esto que dijo, causo que todos los presentes se caigan al estilo anime.

—¿Qué pasó?. — Pregunto el azabache, un poco sorprendido por la situación.

—S.A.L, es la palabra abreviada de **S** ociedad **A** nónima de **L** igas, Ash. — Esta vez hablo Plubio. Levantándose de la dramática caída.

—Bueno entonces, señor Ketchum acompáñeme por aquí, así ponemos el papeleo en marcha. —Hablo el abogado, caminando hacia la puerta.

—Bueno está bien. Adiós chicos. —Se despidió el nuevo campeón de Unova. Y se marchó con el abogado.

Saliendo de la sala de junta el abogado de la liga y Ash se fueron al ascensor. Y bajaron al piso número 7. Cuando bajaron del elevador, los dejo en un pasillo, pero a diferencia del otro este tenía barias puertas en los laterales. Pero el abogado se enfocó en una sola. Una que estaba al final del pasillo. Llegaron y entraron, el lugar era muy elegante. Las paredes eran de color blanco, el suelo tenía cerámicas de color azul marino, la loza era del mismo color que las paredes. Era un lugar muy elegante y bonito. Enfrente de la puerta de entrada y salida, ósea la pared, había un ventanal de color blanco que dejaba ver parte de la ciudad. Tenía algunos adornos, también había un escritorio detrás del ventanal, color marrón barnizado.

—Pasa. —Decía el abogado, pasando y sentándose en la silla de su mesa de trabajo.

—Bueno. —Dijo Ash, pasando y parándose frente del escritorio.

—Toma asiento. —Misuto el abogado, sacando unos papeles de unos de los cajones.

El azabache se sentó en la silla de madera, del mismo color del escritorio. Que había en enfrente de este.

—Bueno, señor Ketchum. Aquí está el contrato que tiene que firmar. —Continúa mirando el papel. —Bueno no le diré de nuevo los cargos, ya que se los había dicho entes. Iremos directamente al tema de su sueldo… como campeón de Unova usted va a ganar un sueldo mensual de, 100 mil dólares. —Ash se había asombrado, estaba con los ojos y boca abierta. — No se asombre todavía. Aún falta el sueldo de maestro pokémon, que estaría ganando 50 mil dólares por mes. Sería un total de 150 mil dólares cada mes. También está el dinero que tiene por ganar la liga de esta región. Que son 100 mil dólares. Esta cantidad se estaría depositando en un banco, de la región que usted quiera que valla el dinero. Pero ojo, el dinero mensual de campeón y maestro pokémon se estaría depositando, ya que el de la liga se lo daremos en tiempo y forma en este mismo momento. Sin contar que va a tener vacaciones. ¿Hubo alguna parte que no allá entendió?. —Termino el abogado con una pregunta. Y sacando un maletín de su costado. Este último no era la gran cosa, era de un metro por un metro y color gris.

—¿Cómo qué vacaciones?— Dijo Ash un poco confundido.

—Claro, las vacaciones… usted tendrá unas vacaciones por año, esto que quiere decir, que usted podrá irse, sin tener que preocuparse de los cargos. Pero ojo las vacaciones tienen un plazo de 20 días. Y no se le descontara nada. ¿Alguna parte que no allá entendido?. — Termino con una pregunta.

—No, ya entendí. — Dijo el ojimarron.

— Bueno entonces. Tiene que firmar aquí, aquí y aquí. — Continua hablando mientras señalaba los lugares donde tiene que firmar. —Otra cosa, en el maletín solamente hay 30 mil en efectivo y un cheque de 70 mil, usted puede cambiarlo en cualquier banco regional que desee.

—Si… Pero… —Dijo Ash, un poco confuso.

—¿Si?. — Pregunto el hombre elegante.

—No tengo firma. —Dijo el ojimarron un poco avergonzado. Esto causo que el abogado, se cayera al estilo anime.

—Solamente pon tu nombre y apellido. —Dijo el hombre reincorporándose.

—Bueno. —Dijo Ash, para luego poner su nombre completo, en los lugares que el hombre el índico.

Mientras Ash Firmaba el abogado volvió a revisar uno de los cajones. Cuando encontró lo que buscaba, dijo.

—Toma, aquí está el C-Gear. Dijo el ejecutivo de la liga.

—He, ha… gracias. —Hablo el azabache guardando dicho objeto en su mochila.

…

Una vez el contrato firmado. Ash y el abogado sellaron el trato con un apretón de mano.

—Muchas gracias por todo. —Dijo Ash, muy "educado". Posteriormente el abogado contesto. —No… gracias a ti. —Dijo entregándole el maletín.

—Bueno yo me tengo que ir, deje a mis pokémons con mis amigos. —Dijo Ash para caminar hacia la puerta. Pero el abogado lo detuvo para decirle la última cosa.

…

—No olvides la fiesta de mañana a las 21p.m. —Termino de hablar.

—No lo are. — Dijo Ash, para posteriormente retirarse.

Ash estaba bajando por el ascensor. Una vez que bajo al primer piso. Salió y se despidió de Misuki. Y se fue del establecimiento.

…

Una vez fuera del edificio, Ash corría al centro pokémon de la ciudad. Ya que sus amigos lo matarían por hacerlos esperar tanto.

Había pasado un buen rato desde que Ash se fue a hablar con los organizadores, técnicamente ya era de noche.

Pasado unos diez minutos Ash ya había llegado al centro pokémon de la ciudad, cuando entro vio a sus amigos sentados, esperándolo en una de las mesas cerca de la recepción. Ash se acercó muy temeroso de lo que pueda pasar, y dijo.

—Hola chicos. —Hablo Ash muy nervioso.

—Pika pi. —Dijo Pikachu saltando a los brazos de su entrenador, muy contento de verlo.

—¡Hola amigo, veo que ya estas mejor!. —Hablo Ash, muy feliz de ver a su amigo, y acariciándole la cabeza.

—Pika Pika. —Hablo el ratoncito dando a entender que tenía razón.

—Me quieres explicar… ¡¿qué estabas haciendo que tardaste tanto?!. —Exclamo Iris muy enojada.

—Lo siento se me paso el tiempo. —Hablo Ash un poco nervioso, y con su mano derecha en la nuca.

—Toma Ash, aquí están tus pokémons, todos ya están muy bien. —Dijo Cilan, muy alegre. Entregándole sus pokébolas, con sus respectivos pokémons dentro.

—Gracias chicos. —Misuto Ash, recibiendo sus ya nombrados objetos.

—Y ¿qué te dijeron los organizadores de la liga, Ash?. —Pregunto Cilan.

—Bueno… como se los digo… mmm… hablamos de los nuevos cargos que tengo que hacerme responsable, como nuevo campeón. Y del sueldo, de campeón y maestro pokémon. También me dieron el dinero por haber ganado la liga. —Dijo Ash mostrando el maletín para que sus amigos lo vieran.

—Y ¿cuánto se supone que hay ahí dentro?. —Pregunto Iris muy curiosa. Y Cilan Asintió dando a entender que él también quería saber.

—Hay 30 mil dólares en efectivo y un cheque de 70 mil. Que puedo cambiar en cualquier banco regional. —Hablo Ash mirando el maletín. —

—Y ¿cuánto dijiste que te pagan, por ser maestro pokémon?. —Pregunto Iris.

—¿Y por ser campeón?. —Esta vez hablo Cilan en forma de interrogación. Al igual que su compañera.

—Mmm, por ser campeón me dan 100mil dólares por mes. Y por ser maestro pokémon 50 mil, por mes. —Termino de hablar el chico apellidado Ketchum.

—¡¿Ganas esa cantidad por MES?¡ Dijeron los 2 al unísono, haciendo énfasis en la palabra mayúscula.

—Bueno… si… ¿Tiene algo de malo?. —Pregunto es ojimarron un poco confuso.

—No, todo lo contrario eso es muy bueno. —Dijo Cilan, todavía sorprendido, por eso. — Ni yo como líder de gimnasio gano tanto. Por parte de Iris solamente asintió, dando a entender que tenía razón.

—Grrrrrrrrr. —Un ruido extraño, hiso presencia en el lugar.

—Bueno, que les parece si, comemos algo y vamos a dormir. —Hablo el azabache, mientras se sobaba el estómago.

—Tu nunca cambiaras, ¿verdad?. —Hablo y pregunto, Iris.

—Bueno chicos, vamos a comer y dormir, ya que mañana nos espera un largo día. En especial a ti Ash. —Dijo el peliverde.

—Sí, vamos. — Hablo Ash, para luego correr a toda velocidad al bufet.

—¡Ash, espéranos!. — Misuto Iris, para luego encaminarse con el azabache. Posteriormente Cilan la seguía.

 **Narrador:** Esta historia continuara.

_

¿Les gusto él capitulo?

_

No olviden si les gusto el capítulo, dale me gusta y comenten, ya sea para responder a la pregunta o contarme que les pareció.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola amigos de , mi nombre es además de que soy un escritor soy un fan de muchos fics. Bueno primero que nada esta Fanfic no me pertenece, le pertenece a un usuario de llamado FanDeFic que es un gran escritor como un gran amigo. Sé que no soy de los mejores escritores en cuanto escritura, pero espero que les guste la historia y por dónde ira, espero que le den una oportunidad y nos vemos hasta la próxima. Oh y eperen muy pronto**

Hola, hola… Bueno aquí un nuevo capítulo… Espero que sea de su agrado.

 **Narrador:** En el capítulo anterior nuestros héroes, se habían ido a cenar al bufet del centro pokémon. Ash el mismo glotón de siempre repitió varias veces el plato, al igual que su inicial "Pikachu".

Después de una deliciosa cena, Ash y su fiel amigo se encontraban durmiendo plácidamente, en una de las habitaciones del centro pokémon. Pero no duraría por mucho. Algo empezó a sonar, si era la alarma.

—Ha Pikachu, apaga eso. — Hablaba el entrenador de dicho pokémon, sin ganas de hacer nada.

—Chaaaaaa. —Dijo el poké dando a entender que no tenía ganas, definitivamente quería seguir durmiendo.

 **Capítulo 4:** (Voz de Iris) Hoy presentamos **La fiesta en honor al campeón.**

Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring. Sonaba el despertador. Al fin y al cabo Ash se despertó y apago el despertador. Se ducho, lavo los dientes, se vistió etc.

Cuando termino bajo a la recepción del centro pokémon. y allí se encontraban sus compañeros de viaje, sentados en una de las mesas.

—Hola chicos. —Dijo Ash, acercándose a sus amigos y sonriendo.

—Hola Ash. — Hablo el peliverde, muy sonriente.

—Hola Niño infantil… abecés creo que eres pariente de Snorlax, comes y duermes nomas. — Dijo Iris a la ofensiva. Ash ya estaba acostumbrado así que no le prestaba atención.

—Ash, ¿qué aras mientras esperas hasta la hora de la fiesta?. —Pregunto el líder de gimnasio peliverde.

—Llamare a la profesora Juniper, y después entrenare. —Dijo Ash muy orgulloso de lo que haría y con el puño en alto.

—Pero Ash, porque no descansas, recuerda que ayer tuviste la batalla. Tú y tus pokémons merecen un buen descanso. —Misuto el que parecía camarero. Posteriormente iris asintió con un gesto de cabeza.

—Mmmmm… está bien hablare con la profesora y después me iré a descansar.

—Ésta bien. —Dijeron Iris y Cilan al unísono.

—¿Ya desayunaron?. — Pregunto Ash.

—¿Desayunar?... Tenemos que almorzar. — Hablo el flaco alto del grupo.

—Cilan tiene razón, son las 2:30p.m, Ash. — Dijo Iris un poco extrañada.

—Almorzar… ¿ya?. —Misuto el azabache.

—Ustedes vallan a pedir lo que vamos a comer, yo iré a hablar por video-teléfono… esperen tengo el C-Gear, puede llamarla de ahí. —Termino el ojimarron para luego salir corriendo a su habitación.

Una vez allí busco su mochila, la reviso, y agarro dicho objeto. Después de esto el ojicarameli fue a despertar a su amigo, para preguntarle si quería comer, a lo que el pokémon le respondió que no en su idioma natal. Cosa que era muy raro en Pikachu, ya que era un glotón al igual que su entrenador.

Después de esto el pelipuntiagudo se sentó en la cama y se dispuso a llamar a la profesora. Cuando esta última logro contestar a la llamada, el azabache le dijo.

—Hola Profesora Juniper. ¿Cómo ha estado?. — Saludo y pregunto amablemente.

—Ha, Hola Ash… que sorpresa. Pues yo muy bien y tú?. —Esta vez hablo la Profesora.

—Pues bien, Llamaba para preguntarle si ¿podía enviarle los pokémon que capture en Unova, al profesor Oak?.

—Claro, no hay problema. Ha y felicidades por haber ganado la liga, fue una gran batalla. — Misuto Juniper.

—He, ha, muchas gracias Profesora. ¿Entonces me haría el favor?. —Termino con una pregunta.

—Claro Ash. —Dijo lo mujer que daba los iniciales de Unova.

—Gracias de nuevo, adiós. —agradeció y se despidió Ash. Posteriormente la profesora dijo. —Adiós. — No obstante la llamada se cortó.

Después de los acontecimientos dados recientemente Ash bajo a comer. Todo era normal, nada que sea de mención. Después de que terminaron de comer el chico apellidado Ketchum, subió a su habitación para descansar. Y así lo hizo, el entrenador del Pikachu descanso hasta la hora de la fiesta, Bueno sus amigos los despertaron ya que si no, el seguía durmiendo.

Cuando despertó el azabache se ducho, se alisto y se fue a la fiesta, que se llevaría a cabo en el majestuoso y gigantesco estadio de la conferencia Vertress, esta dicha fiesta tiene lugar en el campo de batalla central, de dicha conferencia.

—Bien amigos ya estoy listo. —Dijo el ojimarron. Estaba igual que siempre (usaba su misma ropa).

—Pikachuu—Hablo el inicial, dando a entender que ya estaba listo.

—Bien vamos. —Dijeron Sus acompañantes, la morena y el peliverde.

Dicho esto, nuestros héroes se marcharon al lugar donde se lleva a cabo dicho acontecimiento.

…

En el transcurso no ocurrió nada importante, así que no es de mención.

…

Nuestros héroes ya habían llegado a su destino, el campo central de dicho estadio. Era impresionante la cantidad de gente que había, también podía escucharse música. Había un escenario en uno de los lados del campo, (N/A: donde están las puertas de entrada y salida para que los entrenadores entren a tener sus batallas).Y mesas de comida en distintas partes del campo, eso fue lo que más le fascinó al azabache. También había cámaras de televisión, ya que este evento se transmitiría a nivel mundial. Toda la gente estaba como esperando algo, mientras platicaban. Pero no se percataron de que el campeón de la región Unova, estaba caminando entre ellos.

De repente a Ash le suena el C-Gear, y este contesta.

—¿Hola?. —Pregunto curioso el ojimarron.

—Hola Ash soy Misuki, los campeones regionales están reunidos en el camerino N°7, necesitan que vallas. —Hablo Misuki.

—Está bien, adiós.—Se despidió el ojicarameli. Posteriormente Misuki se despidió y corto la comunicación.

—Ahora vengo. —Fue lo único que dijo el azabache para irse, pero no sin antes ser detenido por sus amigos.

—¿Adónde vas Ash?. —Pregunto Iris muy confusa y curiosa. No obstante el peliverde asintió.

—Voy a encontrarme con los demás campeones. Bueno eso fue lo que dijo Misuki. —Respondió el azabache, tranquilamente mientras se iba de allí, con su fiel compañero.

—Pika, Pika. —Dijo el ratoncito, para luego salir tras de su entrenador.

—¿Campeones?, y ¿Quién es Misuki?. —Pregunto confundido Cilan.

—¿Acaso estará Lance?. —Fue lo único que dijo la morena, haciéndose la idea que podría conocerlo.

…

En otra parte del estadio, Ash ya había llegado a su destino; El lugar donde se encuentra los camerinos. Ash busco el camerino N°7 y cuando lo encontró, se paró enfrente de la puerta y golpeo.

Tock, tock, tock. Eran los ruidos de la puerta, los que se escuchaban. La puerta se abrió.

—Ha, hola Ash, veo que ya llegaste. — Hablo Plubio, él fue quien abrió la puerta. — Pasa. —Termino de hablar.

—Gracias. Y ¿para qué me llamaron?. —Pregunto curioso el pelipuntiagudo, mientras se adentraba en el lugar. Ahí estaban los demás campeones y Charles Goodshow. Que sin dudar se saludaron amablemente.

…

—Ash como veras… yo me presentare y después te daré la entrada a ti. Después tú tendrás que darles la bienvenida a los campeones regionales. — Aclaro el jefe del comité de la llama.

—Mmmm. —El portador del Pikachu estaba pensativo con una mano en su mentón y mirando el suelo. Esto llamo la atención de los presentes. —No entiendo. —Termino y con esto que dijo causo la caída de los presentes al estilo anime.

—Ash mira, cuando Charles Goodshow te presente a ti, tu sales ah saludar a todo el mundo, ya que te estará mirando todo el mundo "literalmente". Y tú nos presentas a todos nosotros. —Hablo el campeón de Kanto y Jhoto, reponiéndose del golpe dramático.

—Sí y después Lance dirá unas palabras en el nombre de todos. — Esta vez hablo la campeona. Al igual que su colega.

—¡Que! ¿Yo?. — Pregunto Lance Mirando a la chica de cabellos rubios.

—¡Sí!. — Dijo la campeona de Sinnoh, en forma de regaño.

—Ok. —Misuto el campeón de dos regiones, resignado.

—Entonces, Ash, ¿entiendes?. — Pregunto Charles.

—Sí ya entendí. —Dijo el azabache para luego pensar. —Creo. —Termino de pensar, para luego decir. —Cuando tú me presentes a mí, yo presento a los campeones. —Esto lo dijo mirando al bajo de estatura barbudo.

—Sí, pero antes de presentar a los campeones, di algunas palabras. — Termino el jefe del comité de la llama.

—Ok, está bien. —Hablo el azabache para luego pensar. —ahora sí que no entendí.

—¿no entendiste verdad?. —Pregunto Goodshow, con una mirada de desconfianza.

—Solamente la parte donde tengo que decir unas palabras. —Contesto Ash rascándose la nuca y riendo.

—Deja te escribiré en un papel, lo que tienes que decir. Igual es poco. —Dijo el presidente de la liga, dirigiéndose a uno de los cajones, para buscar un lápiz y un papel.

…

Charles Goodshow fue a buscar un lápiz y un papel, para escribir lo que Ash tenía que decir. Cuando termino de escribir, le dio el papel al ojimarron. Después de esto Charles dijo que era momento de salir. Y así fue.

El presidente y todos los campeones se retiraron del lugar.

Cuando llegaron, el primero en salir al escenario fue el jefe del comité de la llama. Camino hasta el micrófono y dijo.

—Hola, hola. —Para llamar la atención de los presentes. Cuando obtuvo su atención todos estaban murmurando cosas, hasta que volvió a hablar.

—Bueno, como sabrán yo soy Charles Goodshow, soy el presidente de la liga y el jefe del comité de la llama. Pero hoy no estamos aquí por mí, sino que por el nuevo campeón de Unova. Ash Ketchum. Este es un chico de 15 años, y obviamente es un gran entrenador. Es de la región de Kanto. Ash, participo en la meseta añil, liga de Kanto, y quedo entre los 16 mejores. Después participo en la liga naranja, le dio una dura batalla a Drake. El quinto líder de dicha liga o más bien su campeón. Y gano dicha liga o archipiélago, como quieran llamarlo. —Seguía hablando Charles.

Después de eso participo en la liga Jhoto. Donde quedo en los 8 mejores.

Después participo en la liga Hoen, donde también quedo entre los 8 mejores. Después participo en la batalla de la frontera de Kanto, que a diferencia de las otras, esta es considerada las más fuerte. Que hasta el momento Ash fue el único que ha podido vencer.

Después participo en la liga Sinnoh. Donde Ash quedo entre los 4 mejores. Pero ojo en esta liga este tuvo que enfrentarse a un Darkrai. A decir verdad Ash, fue el único que derroto a ese pokémon. Y después vino a región de Unova, donde se convirtió en campeón y maestro pokémon.

Bueno dije eso para que conocieran, más a nuestro nuevo campeón.

¡Todo Unova, le da la bienvenida a Ash Ketchum!. —Termino dándole la bienvenida a nuestro héroe. Todo el público empezó a gritar el nombre de Ash, mientras este subía al escenario, saludando con su mano izquierda y su fiel compañero en su hombro derecho. Cuando se acercó al micrófono dijo.

—Hola, Bueno, no sé qué decir, mmm.— El azabache estaba un poco nervioso, pero pudo superarlo. Se acordó que tenía el papel, y empezó a leer. —Bueno, me alegra ser campeón de Unova, y también pude cumplir mi sueño de ser maestro pokémon. Pero todavía me falta, porque yo quiero ser el número uno, y para eso tengo que subir el Rankin de batallas. Bueno creo que no tengo más que decir. Ahora todos vamos a darles la bienvenida a los ¡campeones regionales!. —Esto último lo dijo levantando un poco el tono de la voz. Mientras todos los campeones de las demás regiones donde Ash estuvo, hacían presencia en el escenario. Cuando todos los presentes vieron a los campeones. Se emocionaron tanto, que empezaron a gritar, ósea todos los campeones juntos en un mismo lugar, no cualquiera tiene ese privilegio.

Todos los campeones estaban detrás del micrófono (incluyendo a Ash). Bueno el primero en hablar fue Lance.

—Hola, Bueno solo quiero decir que hablo en nombre de todos los campeones, al decir que estamos aquí para dale la bienvenida a Ash como nuevo campeón. Además estamos contentos de que él sea quien sea el campeón de Unova. Además de ser un gran entrenador, es una gran persona, con un gran corazón, tanto como con los pokémon y con nosotros los humanos, ya lo van a ir conociendo a medida que pase el tiempo. Por esa razón todos nosotros estamos aquí. Ash sabes que cuentas con todos nosotros para lo que fuese. —Esto último lo dijo mirando al ojimarron. — Creo que no tengo nada más que decir. — Termino de hablar con determinación. Posteriormente los demás campeones hablaron uno a la vez.

—Lance esta en cierto. —Misuto Plubio. —Concuerdo. — Dijo Cintia.

Todos estaban asombrados, nunca pensaron que Ash conociera a los campeones. Y mucho menos que los campeones conocieran tanto a Ash para decir lo que dijo Lance y los demás concordar.

Por otro lado Iris estaba atontada. Estaba mirando al mejor maestro dragón que allá conocido. No podía articular una sola palabra. Pero también estaba asombrada en la forma de hablar de Lance asía Ash.

Bueno amigos hasta aquí el capítulo. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

PD: aniberadrianno te desesperes... todo a su tiempo.

 **Yo jamás me he desesperado.**

 _ **CY**_ _ **NTHIA: Ya no hay café.**_

 _ **YO: ¡ES EL FIN DEL MUNDO!**_

 _ **MARINA: TRANQUILO SÓLO DEBES DE...**_

 _ **YO: MUJER NO SABES LO QUE PASA SIN CAFÉ, ESO SOGNIFICA QUE YA NO HABRÁ HISTORIAS.**_

 _ **MARINA (MOLESTA) : TE MATARE**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola chavales. Jaja siempre quise hacer eso. Bueno, les dire un pequeño anuncio.**

 **¿Deseas hacer un fic conmigo? Un One-Shot con cualquier chica u algo que tengas en mente que no sea M :D**

Holas aquí estoy de nuevo con un "nuevo" capitulo jajaja. Espero que sea de su agrado.

 **Narrador:** En el capítulo anterior, nuestros héroes ya habían llegado a la fiesta en honor al nuevo campeón. En un momento a Ash le suena el C-Gear, era Misuki. Dándole un recado de parte de los demás campeones y el presidente de la liga. Tenía que dirigirse a cierto lugar a encontrarse y habar con estos últimos. El azabache se dirigió a dicho lugar. Cuando terminaron esa conversación. Salió Charles a dar un "discurso" de la vida del protagonista de este fic. Después salió Ash y por último los campeones. Dejando a toda la multitud impresionada, jamás pensaron que se molestarían en venir a darle la bienvenida a Ash. Pero con el discurso que dio Lance, se dieron cuenta que le tenían un gran aprecio al azabache.

 **Capítulo 5:** (Voz de Lance): Hoy presentamos **El Final de la fiesta en honor al campeón.**

—Bueno los reporteros que seguramente quieren hacerles preguntas al nuevo campeón y los demás capeones, por favor al final de la fiesta. —Hablaba Charles muy tranquilo.

Todos los reporteros presentes asintieron.

—Entonces que comience la fiesta. —El jefe del comité de la llama, daba inicio a la fiesta muy alegre. En cuanto Charles dio inicio a la fiesta, la música empezó a sonar.

Por parte del azabache por parte del azabache… se bajó del escenario, para dirigirse a la mesa de bocadillos.

La música sonaba, todos bailaban. Es obvio que también estaban todos los líderes de gimnasio (N/A: cuando digo todo son todos). Los de la elite y demás campeones regionales.

Cilan invito a bailar a Iris – Lenora con su esposo - Roxie le pidió a Marlon, entre otros.

Todos bailaban estuvieron así por un par de horas (N/A: Cuando digo un par de horas, me refiero a dos. No exageren). El único que no se dignaba bailar era el azabache. El solo comía con su fiel compañero a su lado.

Todo era muy tranquilo…

Ya habían pasado dos horas más… en estas últimas dos no había pasado nada importante… ósea nada que sea de moción hasta el momento.

Ash, que ya había terminado de comer, estaba sentado en una banca, pensando el que haría en sus vacaciones. Y Pikachu se había ido a jugar con Axew.

El ojimarron se encontraba muy pensativo. Hasta que alguien lo interrumpió.

—Hola Ash… — Hablaba una chica de cabellos rubios, un poco tímida y sonrojada.

—Aah, hola Elesa. ¿Cómo estás?. — Pregunto el azabache sonriéndole.

(N/A: Elesa tiene 17 años en mi fic)

—Yo muy bien… y… ¿tu?. —Contesto y pregunto la líder del gimnasio Nimbasa.

—Pues bien. Estaba pensando en que are ahora. —Misuto el ojicarameli.

—Ah, sí, Lance me dijo que te vas a Kanto. ¿Es verdad?. —Pregunto la de cabellos rubios.

—Sí, Quería tomarme unas vacaciones. — hablo el de Z en las mejillas.

—¿Qui quie quieres, ba bai bailar?. —Pregunto la líder, tartamudeando por los nervios, y roja como un tomate.

—He bueno está bien… creo. —Dijo el azabache levantándose de la banca.

Ash y Elesa, bailaron durante 15 minutos, ya que Eleza estaba cansada, porque ella había bailado antes con otras personas como Lance, Plubio, Chili entre otros.

Cuando terminaros de bailar, el campeón y la líder, se fueron a la mesa de bocadillos y se sirvieron un poco de ponche. Entonces fue cuando Elesa pregunto.

—Es cierto… ¿Qué te iras?. — Pregunto la de cabellos rubio, un poco triste.

—Si… regresare a Kanto, quiero pasar un tiempo allá. Que yo recuerde ya te lo había mencionado hace un rato. —Contestaba el azabache un poco exhausto.

—Si… entiendo… —Hablaba la líder del ciudad Nimbasa, al parecer seguía triste por tal noticia.

—Pero… vendré, tengo que hacerme responsable de los cargos de campeón. — Ash el mismo ingenuo que siempre… no entiende las intenciones de una chica.

Elesa no se contuvo más… y se lanzó a besarlo. Fue un beso común, en donde la chica transmitía su amor al ojimarron. Pero a Ash no le pasaba lo mismo, solamente estaba confuso, ambos estaban sonrojados al máximo.

Pero no se dieron cuenta de algo… todas las cámaras de televisión, los estaban grabando.

Habían pasado 20 segundos desde que comenzó aquel beso, y ambos se separaron, ya que alguien grito. —¡Ash se está besando con una chica!. — entonces fue cuando ambos reaccionaron y se separaron. Todos los presentes los quedaron mirando. Y más los que los conocían, ya que sabían que él no era de esos chicos que se fijaban en mujeres...

Las cámaras de televisión lo habían captado todo. Así que la prensa ya sabía cómo acosar a Ash. Después de la fiesta.

—E, E Elesa ¿por qué asiste eso?. —Pregunto Ash Muy confundido.

La líder de gimnasio, al darse cuenta que Ash no sintió nada al ser besado por ella… se dio cuenta que el no sentía nada más que solo amistad por ella. Así que no tuvo más remedio que inventar algo para pasar desapercibida.

—E, e, e yo. — La de cabellos rubios no sabía que decir, ella estaba muy nerviosa y tartamudeaba. Hasta que se le ocurrió algo. — Solo quise recompensarte, porque el día de nuestra batalla en el gimnasio Nimbasa, brillaste con tanta intensidad que quería agradecerte, nada más que eso. — Termino la líder mirando para otro lado, muy avergonzada.

—Haa… bue no, enton ces… gra cias. —Dijo el azabache todavía un poco rojo, muy avergonzado.

Iris estaba a punto de ir a reprocharle, pero Cilan la detuvo. Y así la fiesta continuó por una hora más, Ash y Elesa no se dirigieron las palabras en ese transcurso ambos estaban muy avergonzados.

Hasta que una voz sonó atreves de los parlantes en todo el estadio llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

—Hola, Hola. —Hablaba Chales por el micrófono. — El nuevo campeón de Unova… ¿me aria el favor de subir al escenario?, por favor.

Por parte de Ash se levantó y se dirigió al escenario. Todos lo observaban detenidamente. Y se situó al lado de charles. Este último se encontraba en el centro del escenario.

—Bueno, ahora será la entrega de los títulos de campeón y maestro pokémon. — Termino de hablar charles para luego irse a una mesita que estaba aún costado del presidente. Cuando termino de agarrar dichos objetos, se puso mirando a Ash (N/A: los dos de perfil frente a toda la multitud). Todos prestaban atención. Los periodistas estaban preparado para atacar al azabache con una oleada de preguntas.

—Me complace ser yo quien tenga el honor, de hacer entrega de los títulos y las medallas, de campeón y maestro pokémon. — Hablaba el jefe del comité de la llama, muy alegre por el micrófono. Haciendo entrega de los títulos y medallas, estas últimas eran de oro con un listón azul. —¡Un aplauso!. —Grito ante todo el estadio, Charles. No obstante toda la multitud empezó a gritar de emoción. Todos estaban felices. —Y así es como termina esto, la prensa puede hacerles preguntas a Ash. Para después poder irse a descansar.

Toda la prensa se acercó al azabache, para azotarlos con una oleada de preguntas. Pero antes que pudieran empezar, el ojimarron hablo.

—Solamente contestare a 10 preguntas. Estoy muy cansado y quiero descansar. — En ese momento Pikachu aparece saltando en las cabezas de los periodistas y salta y se sitúa en el hombro de su entrenador.

 **Narrador:** Esta historia continuara.

 ** _Bien, espero que les haya gustado. No olviden sus reviews, likes, pastel de manzana, fotos o lo que sea. (SÍ ME MANDAN UN POKESILVERSHIPPING PROMETO HACER UN PEQUEÑO FIC ASH/HAREM DÓNDE ASH SUFRÁ WAJAJAJ)_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola chavales. Jaja siempre quise hacer eso. Bueno, les dire un pequeño anuncio.**

 **¿Deseas hacer un fic conmigo? Un One-Shot con cualquier chica u algo que tengas en mente que no sea M :D**

 **Narrador:** En el capítulo anterior nuestro héroe había quedado en responder 10 preguntas porque estaba cansado…

 **Capítulo 6:** (Con la voz de Ash): **Mini entrevista y… ¿despedidas?.**

—Entonces señor Ketchum, ¿solo responderá 10 Preguntas? — Preguntaba uno de los periodistas.

—Sí, solo 10. —Respondía el azabache.

—También queremos hacerle una pregunta a Lance. — Hablaba otro de los periodistas.

—Está bien. — Respondió el campeón de 2 regiones.

—Bueno primera pregunta. — Exclamo el azabache muy alegre.

—Hemos escuchado que se ira a su región de vacaciones. ¿Es verdad?. — Pregunto el primer periodista.

—Sí, eso es verdad tengo pensado hacer unas vacaciones. Pero las responsabilidades de campeón, no las dejare. — Hablaba serio el azabache.

—¿Cómo entrena a sus pokémons?. — Esta vez hablo el segundo periodista.

—Un día un buen amigo me dijo. Para que un pokémon tenga un buen entrenamiento, tienes que entrenar, jugar y descansar. Y obviamente una buena alimentación.

—¿Y qué clase de entrenamiento tiene pensado hacer ahora que es campeón?. — El tercer periodista pedía una respuesta a su pregunta.

—Bueno la temática del entrenamiento va a ser la misma. Pero esta vez será más rígido.

—¿Cuál es su pokémon más fuerte?. — Pregunto el cuarto periodista al igual que su compañero.

—Bueno… a decir verdad no tengo respuesta exacta a esa pregunta. Solo puedo decir que Crarizard, Infernape, Pikachu, Sceptile, entre otros. Pero no puedo responder con exactitud. — Respondía el azabache con cierto tono de confusión.

Todas las personas del estadio prestaban atención. Todos estaban interesados en conocer más al campeón.

—¿Cuál fue su pokémon inicial?. — Hablo el quinto periodista muy intrigado.

—Bueno mi pokémon inicial fue Pikachu. —Hablo el pelipuntiagudo muy contento y orgulloso de que su poké inicial fue este último.

—¿Por qué fue Pikachu, y no uno de los tipos que tienen que ser, ósea planta, fuego y agua?. — Interrogo el sexto periodista.

—Porque, el día que yo tenía que escoger a mi pokémon, me había quedado dormido, y ya se habían llevado los demás. El único que quedaba era Pikachu. —Continúa el ojimarron con una mano en la nuca. —Pero estoy muy feliz de que allá sido él. — Termino de responder la pregunta muy contento.

—Pika, pi. — Dijo el ratoncito en su idioma natal, muy alegre.

—¿Usted sabía que era considerado uno de los entrenadores más fuertes?. — Esta vez hablo el séptimo.

—No… eso sí que no lo sabía. — respondió el ojicarameli con sinceridad.

—¿Cuál es su sueño más grande?. —Pregunto el octavo.

—Ser maestro pokémon número 1. — Misuto muy determinado.

—Que se sintió ganarle a Alder, el ex campeón de Unova?. — Era el turno del noveno periodista.

—Bueno, es una buena sensación. También te das cuenta que estas a la altura de un campeón o campeona. — El azabache recordaba como derroto a Alder. —

—¿Cómo conoce a todos los campeones?. — El último periodista pregunto.

—Bueno ese es el privilegio de haber viajado por tantas regiones. Bueno supongo yo. —El peli puntiagudo respondió a la última pregunta.

—Muchas gracias señor Ketchum. — Agradecieron los reporteros. Para luego dirigir la vista al campeón de dos regiones.

—Señor Lance, ¿podemos hacerle una pregunta?. —Insistió uno de los periodistas. Posterior mente Lance respondió con un "claro".

—¿Como tú y los demás campeones conocen tanto a Ash, como para hablar de esa manera de la que hablaron de este último?. — Pregunto.

—Bueno nosotros conocemos mucho a Ash, él nos ha ayudado en misiones o impedir crímenes. Él es muy conocido en Kanto por eso, por ayudar a las oficiales Jenny. Entre otras cosas.

—Ok, muchas gracias. —Termino de hablar.

Toda la gente del estadio aplaudía. Y gritaban halagos para el azabache.

—Bueno así termina esta fiesta en honor a Ash Ketchum, nuestro nuevo campeón. — Declaraba Charles Goodshow muy contento.

Posteriormente a esto los campeones saludaron a Ash y lo felicitaron. El azabache bajo del escenario con sus respectivos premios y se dirigió con sus amigos. Las personas que ocupaban todo el estadio se retiraban poco a poco.

—Debo de hablar con Elesa. — Pensaba el ojimarron, mientras platicaba con sus amigos acerca de lo ocurrido.

—Es raro, ¿no Ash?. —Hablaba Iris, muy confusa. —¿De qué hablas?. —Respondió con otra pregunta el azabache, muy confuso por la actitud de su amiga. —Sí, no entiendo Iris. — Esta vez hablo Cilan, al igual que su compañero campeón.

—Sí, que la prensa no te allá preguntado nada acerca del beso. ¿No lo crees?. — Explicaba la morena.

—Bueno sí, en eso tienes razón. — Hablo Cilan muy pensativo.

—Es verdad… pero no importa. Bueno ahora vengo. —Misuto Ash para luego irse sin dejar que sus amigos le dijeran una palabra. Dejando a sus amigos muy confusos por su actitud.

—¿Acaso no sintió nada cuando lo bese?¿Por qué?... — Pensaba Elesa, la líder de gimnasio. Ella se encontraba muy confusa. Miles de pensamientos le pasaban por esa cabecita de rubia cabellera. Pero algo la interrumpió, algo que la hiso salir de sus pensamientos.

—Hola… Elesa. ¿Cómo estás?. —Hablaba un joven azabache, con un Pikachu en su hombro. Un poco avergonzado.

—Ha… Ash, ¿qué haces aquí?. Pensé que ya te habías ido. — Hablaba la de ojos celeste claro, más confundida que antes. Pero, un poco feliz de alguna forma.

—No, no podía irme, tenía un asunto qué atender antes. ¿Podemos hablar?. —Respondía Ash, un poco más relajado.

—Sí, está bien. ¿Qué quieres?. — Pregunto.

—Sabes… yo soy un chico que no es de fijarse en mujeres. Yo jamás he tenido una novia, y no supe cómo reaccionar ante esa situación. Tú sabes, lo del beso. Pero no digo que no me allá gustado. Solo necesito un poco de tiempo… para pensar.

—Pika, pi. — Hablo el ratón amarrillo. La líder, miro al poké, para luego volver a ver a Ash. De alguna manera estaba más contenta.

—No me interrumpas, Pikachu. Tú sabes que no soy de hablar de estas cosas, y me cuesta mucho. Bueno como decía, necesito tiempo. No te puedo dar una respuesta a lo que paso entre nosotros, ahora. Solo te pido que me esperes. ¿Sí?. —Dijo el pelipuntiagudo. El sentía que se había sacado un peso de encima. Estaba feliz, pero triste a la vez, ya que tenía miedo de lo que dijera o haga Elesa.

—Está bien… yo te esperare. Yo te amo. Lo que siento por ti, es algo que nunca había sentido antes. Son emociones nuevas para mí. No supe cómo reaccionar. Lo siento.

—No… tú no te tienes que disculpar, todo lo contrario. Yo me tengo que disculpar contigo. Disculpa. Espera… ¿dijiste que me amas?. —Misuto el portador del Pikachu. Muy colorado, más que un tomate.

—Ummju. —Fue lo único de que dijo Elesa. Para luego abrazarlo. Ella también estaba roja, como un tomate. Y para que Ash no la viera lo abraso. Por parte de Pikachu salto para que el brazo de Elesa no lo golpeara. Posteriormente la ratita kuki se fue con sus amigos para dejarlos solos.

—Ash. Te hago una pregunta. Tú, ¿me consideras bonita?. —Pregunto la rubia en un tono de vergüenza.

—Ummmm. ¿Sí te considero bonita?. —Seguía hablando en azabache. Muy rojo por tal pregunta. — Bueno… sí. —Termino.

—Prométeme algo. —Hablo Elesa. Que ya se había separado de Ash. Porque sabía lo que le iba a decir ahora. —Cuándo lo hallas pensado. Serás mi novio ¿no?. Claro cuando lo pienses y lo aceptes. —Termino de hablar.

—Bueno… —Ash trago saliva y dijo muy avergonzado. —Sí. Pero necesito pensar. — Termino.

—Gracias. Sabes. Eres un chico muy lindo y tierno. Cualquier chica se enamoraría de ti. A mí no me importaría compartirte. Pero si eres solo mío, es mejor. — Misuto la líder. Estaba tan sonrojada como antes.

—Haa. — Para luego ponerse muy rojo. Estaba sorprendido. —Bu bueno, sa sabes, yo mañana me voy a Kanto en el ferri, a las 3PM. Cuando regrese, regresare con una respuesta. —Un tanto nervioso e incómodo.

—¿Mañana?, ¿Enserio?. Pero mañana no podré ir a despedirte. Mi madre me llamo y quiere que valla. —Misuto la rubia con un tono triste y de decepción.

—No te preocupes… —Fue lo único de que dijo el chico de Z en las mejillas. Con un tono de ternura. Pero aún muy ruborizado.

—Prométeme que me llamaras de vez en cuando ¿sí?.

—Claro. Bueno creo que es hora de despedirme. —Dijo el azabache.

—Está bien adiós. Te amo. —La chica de cabellera rubia, dijo esto en un tono de ternura y con una sonrisa.

—Sí, está bien. Adiós. — Hablo Ash, para luego retirarse del lugar e ir con sus compañeros. Y así poder marcharse al centro pokémon.

Al día siguiente nuestros héroes se encontraban almorzando en el hospital para pokémons, obviamente con sus pokémon.

1: 00 PM.

—Bueno chicos, ya termine. Voy a preparar mis cosas. A las 3PM sale el ferri. —

—Pika pi.

—¡Que! ¿Ya te vas?. —Hablo Iris exaltada, y sorprendida y tristeza en el fondo.

—¿Tan pronto?. —Misuto Cilan con tristeza.

—Sí, lo siento. No se los avise. Error mío. —Se disculpaba el azabache. Con una mano en la nuca y riendo un poco nervioso.

…

Ash se encontraba en su habitación con Pikachu empacando sus cosas. Para así poder marcharse.

…

Ya habían pasado una hora y media desde que nuestros héroes almorzaron. Ash empaco sus cosas. Y en estos momentos se encuentran en el puerto de ciudad Vidriera despidiéndose.

—Bueno Ash, amigo, te deseo suerte. Nunca olvidare lo que hemos vivido juntos. Adiós —Hablo el camarero muy triste. —

—Sí Ash, nunca lo olvidaremos. Te extrañare niño infantil. Adiós —Misuto la morena al igual que su compañero.

—Amigos, esto no es un adiós, sino un hasta luego. Pero tampoco olvidare las cosas que hemos vivido, desde los malos momentos, hasta los buenos. —Hablaba el pelipuntiagudo, optimista como siempre.

—Pika, pi, Pikachu. —Se despedía el inicial del ojimarron un poco triste. —Axew Axew. — El poké tipo dragón lloraba, él no quería separase de Pikachu.

—Sabíamos que esto pasaría, ellos son muy buenos amigos y al igual que nosotros han compartido muchas cosas. — Dijo el peliverde.

—Sí. —Dijeron, Ash e Iris al unísono.

Un sonido hiso presencia en todo el puerto. Era la bocina del ferri. Dando a entender que estaba por partir.

—Bueno chicos, nos vemos. Vendré a visitarlos. —Hablaba Ash mientras subía al ferri.

—Sí. —Dijeron Cilan y la aspirante a tipo dragón.

… El ferri zarpo…

—¡Adiós!. — Gritaron los 3 al unísono.

 **Narrador:** Esta Historia continuara.

 ** _Bien, espero que les haya gustado. No olviden sus reviews, likes, pastel de manzana, fotos o lo que sea. (SÍ ME MANDAN UN POKESILVERSHIPPING PROMETO HACER UN PEQUEÑO FIC ASH/HAREM DÓNDE ASH SUFRÁ WAJAJAJ)_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola chavales. Jaja siempre quise hacer eso. Bueno, les dire un pequeño anuncio.**

 **¿Deseas hacer un fic conmigo? Un One-Shot conmigo suena genial (de hecho no XD)**

 **Sí les gusto la parte de Rameishipping (Yo lloré) y me desean matar pues... no sabran la verdad de Ash. Sin más que decir salvo que les traigo doble capitulo lo cual es raro en mi.**

 **Narrador:** En el capítulo anterior, nuestro héroe Ash Ketchum, ya había zarpado en el ferri con destino a Kanto. Ya habiéndose despedido de dos amigos/ compañeros. Veamos que nuevas aventuras les esperan a nuestro héroe Ash.

—Bien amigo, es hora de… ¡ir al buffet!. —Hablo Ash muy emocionado, para luego salir corriendo a dicho lugar. —Pika, Pi. —Dijo el ratoncito, para luego salir corrido tras su entrenador.

…

 **Capítulo 7:** (Voz de Pikachu): Pika, Pi, Pi, Pikachu.-Traducción: **Desastres en el ferri.**

Una vez ya en el buffet Ash y Pikachu, hicieron un todo lo que puedas comer. Bueno eso para Ash no era problema. Porque tenía el dinero suficiente como para pagarlo, sin contar que era campeón de Unova y maestro pokémon. Eso era algo que jugaba a su favor.

Después de esa "comidita", Ash y Pikachu decidieron descansar en un salón vip, cortesía del capitán del barco.

Al llegar a la habitación el azabache y su inicial se sorprendieron por lo lujosa que era. Suelo todo alfombrado de color azul, al igual que las paredes y techos, tenía un LCD tipo cine. Aire acondicionado, también avía una playstation 4. Y demás cosas que la hacían una hermosa habitación. Los protagonistas principales se recostaron a dormir una siesta.

…

Ya habían pasado 4 horas. Ash se dio una ducha, para luego ir a entrenar con Pikachu y otros de sus pokémon. Pero en este entrenamiento él quería entrenar más que nada a la ratita kuki.

…

Cuando llegaron al campo de batalla, que también era vip. Que quedaba en el último piso del barco. Ash saco a su Palpitoad. Posteriormente Pikachu fue del otro lado del campo.

—Bueno… Palpitoad, quiero que ayudes a Pikachu a entrenar, ¿de acuerdo?. —Hablo el azabache, terminando con una pregunta. Posteriormente el poké tipo agua/tierra asintió y dio su rugido característico.

—Bien. Vamos a entrenar tu velocidad Pikachu. Palpitoad, quiero que ataques a Pikachu con bomba de lodo. Pikachu esquívalo, todos. — Dijo el ojimarron poniéndose firme con el entrenamiento. Y mirando con determinación. Nos obstante los pokés asintieron, y el pokémon tierra/ agua, comenzó a atacar a la ratita con dicho ataque, consecutivamente. —quiero que estén así por un rato. —Termino.

Los dos pokémon se pusieron a entrenar, Palpitoad atacaba a Pikachu con una gran velocidad, pero el poké amarillo no se quedaba atrás. Él lo esquivaba con una velocidad más sorprendente aun. Cuando Ash vio que el entrenamiento llevaba un mismo rumbo, decidió irse a mirar el mar por la proa (N/A: no sé sí es la proa), para poder pensar en sus próximos entrenamientos.

Los poké estaban entrenando, Pikachu esquivaba, saltaba y corría para todos lados. Pero en un momento Pikachu esquiva para donde estaba Ash parado y Palpitoad ataca, el inicial del azabache Vuelve a esquivar y el ataque de Palpitoad golpeo a Ash.

El ataque llevaba tanta potencia que fue suficiente como para tirarlo de la proa. El ojimarron al darse cuenta de esto quiso agarrar parte de la baranda, pero no llego y callo.

—¡Pika, pi, chu pi!. —Grito el Poké, exaltado, con miedo, mientras corría a la proa, pero cuando llego ya era tarde, Ash estaba tirado en el suelo. De la misma manera estaba Palpitoad. No podían creer lo que habían hecho. Estaban destrozados, el pensar que el simple hecho de que su entrenador estuviera lastimado o algo mucho peor, eso aterraba a los pokémon.

Pikachu y Palpitoad, salieron corriendo para donde se encontraba su entrenador.

Toda la gente del barco, al ver esto se acercaron a ayudarlo. Pero Ash estaba inconsciente, él había perdido el conocimiento.

—¡Llamen a un médico!. —Grito un tripulante. Al ver que el entrenador estaba inconsciente y al darse cuenta de que era el campeón de Unova y maestro pokémon.

Después de esto llegaron sus pokémon, con lágrimas en los ojos y muy tristes, por lo que había sucedido.

Los dos pokémon lloraban al lado de su entrenador, estaban muy arrepentidos.

Al rato llegaron los paramédicos del barco, lo pusieron en una camilla y lo llevaron a la enfermería.

Al llegar Pikachu se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver quién era el enfermero principal.

—Es Ash, ¿pero qué ha pasado?. Chansey, prepara todo. —Pregunto y exclamo un moreno, que al parecer era el médico general.

—Pika pi. — Dijo el poké para luego saltar en los brazos de su amigo y ex compañero de viajes. Posteriormente el inicial de Ash comenzó a llorar y a contarle todo en su idioma.

...

—Ya veo… bueno no te preocupes. Yo soy enfermero principal de pokémon temporalmente, pero con mi colega aremos todo lo posible.

—Pika, pi. —Dijo el poké, diciendo gracias en su idioma.

Mientras esto sucedía… en algún lugar de alguna parte… el dios pokémon conversaba con las demás deidades Pokémon.

—Entonces, señor Arceus, ha decidido. — Hablaba Dialga el pokémon Acero/ Dragón.

—Claro está, que X pokémon, será uno común. — Misuto Reshiram el poké Dragón/ Fuego.

—Este pokémon, será el más fuerte después de mí. Pero, o es ni legendario ni una deidad. Esto quiere decir que sí, en el hipotético caso de que alguno de ustedes se enfrente con X pokémon, ustedes no tendrán oportunidad. Amenos que se unan. —Aclaraba la deidad más poderosa. Arceus.

—Sí, pero eso no pasara. —Reprochaban Palkia el poké Agua/ Dragón y Zecrom, tipo Dragón/ Eléctrico. Un poco sobre saltado.

—¡Cabe destacar, que ya hubo peleas entre legendarios regionales. Esa es una de las razones por la cual, quiero traer a la vida a este pokémon!. —Hablaba Arceus levantando un poco el tono de la voz.

—¿Qué clases de poderes les darás?. —Pregunto Giratina el poké Fantasma/ Dragón.

—Los normales de su tipo, pero también será tipo Psíquico, el poder volar, repeler es una habilidad que repele los ataques. Y algunos más. —Respondió Arceus a dicha pregunta.

—Bueno… as decidido, ¿qué pokémon será? — Pregunto Palkia. Intrigado.

—Sí… Sera Lucario. —Volvió a responder el dios.

—Entonces será Lucario; es un buen candidato. — Dijo Zecrom muy pensativo.

—Y este pokémon… ¿A qué región lo mandaras?. —Giratina pregunto.

—A donde su entrenador lo lleve. — Dijo la deidad, cosa que sorprendió a todos los legendarios presentes.

—¿Cómo qué entrenador?. —Preguntaron todos al unísono. Muy confundidos.

—Sí… este pokémon, será enviado para un humano en especial, este humano ustedes lo conoces, también algunos de los legendarios que no están presentes. Este humano va a ser el elegido.

—Ya veo, ya sé de quién hablas. —Dijo Reshiram. Y los demás asintieron.

—Otra cosa, este Lucario, va estar en su mega evolución, sin necesidad de la Lucarita(N/A: Lucarita: piedra con la que Lucario le da paso a su mega evolución). Una vez que hayamos terminado la creación de este pokémon, lo mandaremos a la tierra. Con su entrenador. — Termino Aceus. Posteriormente todos asintieron y pusieron en marcha la nueva creación del Lucario.

…

Mientras tanto en el ferri e a la región de Kanto. Brock, se encontraba con Pikachu y Palpitoad, explicándole todo lo sucedido a los demás pokémon de Ash.

—Y eso fue lo que paso. Pero no se preocupen Ash estará bien, él es fuerte. — Dijo Brock, posteriormente los pokés se quedaron un poco más tranquilos. Y comieron un poco de la comida que Brock les trajo.

—Bueno chicos los llevare a la guardería pokémon del ferri, así no están solos. Otra cosa más… por lo que he visto, a Ash le tomara un par de meses en recuperarse. Ese es el problema. Así que cuando desembarquemos en ciudad Carmín, iremos a casa de Ash, para que ustedes vallan a la reserva del porf Oak. Seguramente cuando lleguemos tendremos que trasladar a Ash a un mejor hospital. Pero después el estará como nuevo. Así podrán seguir con su aventura. No se pongan tristes. —Los pokémon asintieron un poco decaídos al escuchar cual era el problema. Posterior mente el moreno guardo a los pokémons, en sus respectivas pokébolas. Claro, a excepción del inicial del azabache.

Brock cerró la habitación del ojimarron con llaves, para luego irse a su destino.

Cuando el ex líder de ciudad Plateada, dejo a los pokémon en la guardería, se fue a el lugar en donde Ash se encontraba en observación. Para llevarse con una gran sorpresa de parte de los doctores.

El lugar donde Ash se encontraba era la sala del hospital del ferri, había aparatos para curar tanto pokémon, como humanos.

—¿Quiero saber cuáles son los resultados de los análisis?. —Pregunto el moreno, con expresión de seriedad.

—Doctor Brock, hace 5 horas cuando trajeron al joven Ash. Le hicimos, tomografía computada, del todo el cuerpo, hemos visto, fisuras en el cráneo, y el brazo derecho roto. —Hablo el doctor "1".

—Pero lo más extraño, fue, cuando le hicimos otra tomografía hace un rato. Solamente para verificar. Hemos visto que algo muy raro. Las fisuras y los huesos del brazo, se estaban uniendo. —Dijo el doctor "2".

—El brazo esta enyesado ya. Pero… un ser humano normal, podía haber muerto de una caída de 5 pisos. Además se golpeó muy fuerte la cabeza. Sí un ser humano normal, hubiese sobrevivido a esa caída, tardaría unos 7 meses en recuperarse. Pero Ash estará como nuevo en una semana. —Misuto el doctor "3".

—¡Eso es genial, pero como puede ser posible. Yo sabía que Ash era especial pero, esto no me lo hubiese imaginado!. — Hablaba el ex compañero del azabache, muy contento.

—Pero hay un problema. Esto tiene efectos colaterales, cuando Ash despierte, podría verse, afectado en ellos. No estamos seguros de los efectos, pero de lo que estamos seguro es de que los hay. —Termino el doctor "4".

—Ya veo… — Dijo el moreno muy pensativo.

—Y… ¿Qué ara, con lo de avisarle a su madre?... señor Bock. —Pregunto el doctor "1".

—No, no le avisare, hasta llegar a Kanto… veremos si Ash despierta, y si despierta bien, lo dejaremos así. Pero en el caso contrario, le diremos. Además no quiero que se preocupe. — Termino el moreno, muy serio.

—Muéstrenme las tomografías… —Reclamo el ex líder.

No obstante a esto, uno de los doctores fue por las tomografías. Y cuando las termino de ver dijo.

—Bien, esto es muy bueno… sin embargo , me preocupan los efectos colaterales. Pero eso lo veremos más adelante. Bueno, iré a avisarles a sus pokémons, para que dejen la preocupación de lado. — Posteriormente el ex compañero de aventuras de Ash, encamino asía la puerta. Pero antes de cerrarla dijo. —Manténganlo en observación. Termino para luego marcharse por completo.

 **Narrador:** Así es como termina el capítulo de esta hermosa historia. Esta historia continuará. 

**_Bien,_** ** _espero que les haya gustado. No olviden sus reviews, likes, pastel de manzana, fotos o lo que sea. (SÍ ME MANDAN UN POKESILVERSHIPPING PROMETO HACER UN PEQUEÑO FIC ASH/HAREM DÓNDE ASH SUFRÁ WAJAJAJ)_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola chavales. Jaja siempre quise hacer eso. Bueno, les dire un pequeño anuncio.**

 **¿Deseas hacer un fic conmigo? Un One-Shot conmigo suena genial (de hecho no XD)**

 **Sí les gusto la parte de Rameishipping (Yo lloré) y me desean matar pues... no sabran la verdad de Ash. Sin más que decir salvo que les traigo doble capitulo lo cual es raro en mi.**

 **Narrador:** Después de que Brock les dijera a los pokémon de Ash, que su entrenador estaría como nuevo en una semana, los pokés se alegraron mucho y les dieron lasgracias al moreno. Claro en sus respectivos idiomas.

Posteriormente a eso Brock y los doctores siguieron trabajando con el problema de Ash, la evolución de las heridas de este último, era impresionante. Los doctores no dejaban de sorprenderse.

…

…

Ya habían pasado una semana desde el accidente de Ash. Eran las 12 del mediodía. El ferry ya estaba por llegar a ciudad carmín. En una habitación del barco, un joven azabache despertaba.

 **Capítulo 8:** (Voz de la de Brock): **Los efectos secundarios del golpe.**

—Que dolor de cabeza. —Hablaba mirando el techo de la habitación del lugar, mientras se sacaba el respirador. —¿Qué me paso? Esto parece la habitación de un hospital. —Continuaba, pero ya sentado en su camilla. —Esta no es mi ropa. — Seguía hablando mirando para todos lados, muy confuso. —En esa mesa está mi ropa. — Termino para luego ir a vestirse.

Cuando termino de vestirse se acordó de algo.

—¡¿Dónde está Pikachu?!. —Dijo sobre exaltado, saliendo de la habitación. Cuando abrió la puerta, se topó con una persona, que era muy conocida para él.

—Ash, amigo. Despertaste. —Hablaba Brock, muy contento de que su amigo allá despertado, mientras lo abrasaba.

—Brock… ¿Qué haces aquí?. —Pregunto el azabache, muy confundido, pero al mismo tiempo estaba feliz de verlo de nuevo, y claramente recibiendo el abrazo.

—Bueno yo soy enfermero pokémon en este ferry, pero solo es temporalmente. —Explicaba el moreno.

—¿Sabes dónde está Pikachu?. —Pregunto el ojimarron.

—Sí, está en la guardería. Con tus demás pokémons. —Contestaba el moreno de ojos a raya.

Posteriormente Ash y Brock se dirigieron a dicho lugar. Mientras caminaban, hablaban.

—Y, dime Ash, ¿Cómo te sientes?. — Preguntaba el moreno.

—Pues, bien. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?. — Exclamo y pregunto el azabache, un poco confuso.

—¿No te acuerdas de nada?. —Volvió a preguntar el ex líder.

—Lo único que me acuerdo, es que estaba entrenando con Pikachu y Palpitoad. Y después desperté en esa habitación. —

—Ya veo, te contare todo. —Hablo, para luego empezar a narrar todo lo sucedido.

Mientras Brock le contaba todo. En alguna parte de la región de la región de Johto. Un pokémon había aparecido. Este tenía una altura de 1,65, y pesaba alrededor de 60 kg. Su apariencia era de color azul, con negro, también amarillo y rojo. Obviamente era Lucario en su mega evolución.

—Bien, es hora de encontrar a Ash. — Hablo Lucario, muy serio. Posteriormente giro su cabeza en un radio de 180 grados, para luego decir. —Ya lo encontré, puedo sentir su aura, es débil. Pero con un buen entrenamiento podría hacerse muy poderoso. — Termino, para luego salir corriendo a una velocidad de 150km/h, en dirección en donde sintió el aura de nuestro héroe.

Mientras tanto en el ferry que estaba por desembarcar en Kanto, ciudad Carmín. Brock ya le había pedido a la encargada de la guardería que les trajera a los pokés de Ash. Mientras terminaban de platicar.

—Y eso paso.

—Ya veo. Entonces por culpa de ese golpe yo podría haber cambiado, totalmente. —Dijo el azabache muy pensativo.

—Ash creo que estas para que te demos el alta. Pero sí por alguna razón, o algo te sientes diferente, me dices, ¿ok?. —Brock le pidió a Ash.

La encargada ya había llegado con el moreno y el azabache. Y Pikachu, quien se encontraba fuera de su pokébola, salto a los brazos de su entrenador. Muy feliz de verlo sano y salvo.

—Hola amigo te extrañe un montón. Lo siento sí te preocupe. —Hablo Ash abrazando a Pikachu.

—Bien, su interacción con los pokémon no ha cambiado. —Pensaba Brock, muy contento.

Posteriormente Ash dejo salir a todos sus pokémon. Estos se alegraron al ver que su entrenador estaba como nuevo.

—El ferry con destino a Kanto, ésta a punto de desembarcar en cuidad Carmín. —Sé escuchó una voz atreves de los parlantes.

En otro lugar Lucario estaba mirando el océano, mirando en una dirección. No obstante a esto miro para todos lados y dijo. —Bien, nadie me ve. — Posteriormente se elevó a lo más alto, entre las nubes, para que nadie lo viera. Y tomo vuelo en esa dirección, con una gran velocidad.

Volviendo con nuestro héroe Ash, ya habiendo guardado a sus pokés en sus pokébolas, fue a su respectiva habitación a buscar sus respectivas cosas. Para cuando termino el ferry ya había llegado al puerto. Y la gente empezaba a desembarcar.

Ash, Brock y Pikachu estaban a punto de bajar del ferry, pero cuando Brock vio a todos los periodistas para entrevistar a Ash. Brock le dijo que se meta en la multitud que bajaba del barco. Para no ser asechado por interminables preguntas, ya que él era el campeón.

Así fue, Ash Pikachu y Brock se metieron en la multitud. Los periodistas no pudieron encontrarlo. Se resignaron y se fueron.

Después de estos acontecimientos, Brock, Ash y Pikachu se fueron al centro pokémon. Cuando llegó la enfermera Joy a recibirlos, les invito la comida, por una agradable presencia de cierta presencia. Y ahí se pusieron a conversar.

—Bueno Ash… ¿Que aras ahora?. —Preguntaba el moreno.

—Yo… tengo que ir a hacer unas compras. Y luego retomare mi viaje a pueblo Paleta. — Respondió el azabache un poco serio mirando una hamburguesa que había en la mesa.

—Ya veo, te acompañare. Después nos separaremos. Yo tengo que ir a Plateada. ¿Qué pasa Ash?, no has tocado tu hamburguesa, —Cabe destacar que el moreno y la ratita kuki, ya habían terminado de comer.

—Bien, eso es genial Brock. Y no la he tocado, porque no tengo hambre. —Hablo el ojimarron, mirando al moreno mientras que corría su plato hacía delante.

Brock y Pikachu preguntaron. —¿¡Qué!?. —Un pocos sobre exaltados, obviamente Pikachu en su idioma. Ya que Ash no rechazaría nunca a una hamburguesa. Bueno ningún alimento.

—Esto es extraño. —Pensó el ex líder, muy confundido. Pero lo dejo pasar por el momento.

—Bueno, ¿nos vamos?. —Pregunto Ash, para luego levantarse de su asiento. Posteriormente, Pikachu se subió a su hombro. Brock guardo la hamburguesa. Y emprendieron su viaje a su destino.

…

Después de 10 minutos de caminata. El grupo llego a su destino.

—¡Al centro comercial!, ¿enserió?. Esto es muy extraño, lo único que falta es que compre ropa. —Pensaba Brock, muy serio, pero a la vez muy extrañado de su compañero.

Por parte de Pikachu, no dijo nada, pero sabía que algo andaba mal.

—¿Dónde iremos Ash?. —Pregunto el moreno muy curioso.

—Ya, lo veras.

Después de haber caminado unos minutos, Ash, Brock y Pikachu, llagaron a destino.

—¿¡Una tienda de ropa!?. —Exclamó Brock, un poco sobre exaltado. —¿¡Pika!?. Dijo el ratoncito de la misma manera que el moreno.

—Sí, quiero cambiar mi estilo. —Habló el azabache, mirando su ropa que naturalmente lleva.

—Mmm. Está muy cambiado, él no era así, ¿Acaso serán los efectos secundarios del golpe en su cabeza?... Sí, ahora que lo pienso y recuerdo. Su manera de hablar y de actuar son muy diferentes, parece más maduro. —Pensaba el moreno, muy confuso, pero era una razón lógica.

Posteriormente el grupo entro al local. Este por la parte de afuera, estaba pintado de un color azul cielo, dos vidrieras que se podían ver cualquier tipo de prendas para hombres. Una puerta de doble vidrío. Y arriba un cartel que decía "Prendas para hombres".

...

—Hola, ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?, me llamo Yamila. — Hablo la chica que atendía. Pero cuando vio detenidamente y al darse cuenta de quién era. — ¡Haaa, pero sí es, Ash Ketchum, el campeón de Unova y maestro pokémon!. —Grito con locura la chica. Eso sorprendió un poco a nuestro grupo, ¿Pero qué se podía esperar?. —¿Después me da su autógrafo?. —Termino, con una dulce voz; La chica era muy linda, tenía cabello castaño claro, ojos color miel, vestía con un vestido color rosa que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, también usaba sandalias de taco alto.

—Sí, claro. Estoy buscando ropa nueva, ya sabes para cambiar de estilo. —Explico el azabache, muy amable.

—Bueno, tenemos lo último en moda, y en mi opinión se le vería muy bien a usted, señor. —Contestaba con una sonrisa. —¿Quiere verlos?. —Pregunto.

—Sí, claro Yamila. Y no me digas señor, solo Ash. —Respondió el ojimarron.

—Ya se lo muestro, Ash. —Termino, para luego ir a buscar el conjunto.

Brock prestaba atención, estaba casi seguro de que el cambio radical que tuvo Ash, era por el golpe es su cabeza. Pikachu, también estaba al igual que el moreno, obviamente, no era algo normal lo que le pasaba al azabache. Luego de unos minutos la chica regreso con las prendas. Y un par de tenis, que obviamente eran parte del conjunto.

—Bueno esto es el conjunto, Ash. Tienes camisa mangas largas a botones, color negro, también tenemos, vaqueros color negro. Y unos tenis de Adidas. Este conjunto es de más o menos de su talla. Y por allá tienes los probadores.—Explico la chica, apuntando asía el lugar.

—Bueno, gracias. —Hablo para luego ir a cambiarse.

…

Unos minutos después salió ya vestido.

—¡Ash amigo, te vez muy bien con eso!. —Critico el moreno.

—¡Pika, pi!.

—¡Sí, en verdad, se ve muy bien!. —Alago Yamila.

—Bueno, muchas gracias. ¿Cuánto seria?. —El azabache pregunto el precio del conjunto.

—500 dólares. —Contesto la Yamila.

—¡Enserio!, ¿500 dolares vale un conjunto de ropa?. —Pensaba Brock.

El ojimarron abrió su mochila, saco dinero. Y dijo.

—Toma.

—Ahí, hay más de 500. Acaso, ¿No sabe contar? —Hablo para sí mismo.

—Ash, aquí hay más de 500. Hay 1000 —Explicaba la chica, que ya había terminado de contar.

—Sí, lose. El resto déjatelo de propina, por un magnifico servicio. —Hablaba Ash, para después guiñarle el ojo derecho. Ese gesto le llamo mucho la atención al ex líder.

—¿Qué, enserio?. ¿Y ese gesto?. —Volvió a pensar el moreno.

—He, ¿Enserio?. Bueno gracias…. Una cosa más, ¿Me da su autógrafo, y se saca una foto con migo?. —Pregunto Yamila con una tierna sonrisa.

—Claro. —Hablo el pelipuntiagudo. Para después darle su autógrafo y sacarse una foto.

(N/A: Bueno más o menos esta es la ropa que compro Ash, pero estilo anime imagínenselo.

Contenido oculto

)

Después de los acontecimientos recién dados, el grupo siguió su camino. Ya se encontraban caminando por la "ruta 6".

—Brock. —Llamó Ash. Pero el moreno no contestaba, estaba muy pensativo. —Brock… Brock… ¡BROCK!. —Ash grito para llamar su atención.

—He, sí, ¿Ash que pasa?. —Pregunto, nervioso el moreno.

—¿Paramos a comer?, además está anocheciendo. —Pregunto.

—Claro.

…

Después de eso, el grupo de héroes. Para a cenar. Ya se encontraban caminando un buen rato. Y por decir rato, me refiero a unas cuantas horas, por ende ya era hora de cenar. Después se dispusieron a descansar. Para así, al día siguiente ser hombres nuevos y pokémons.

Al día siguiente, nuestros héroes ya se encontraban desayunando junto a sus pokémons. Después de ese desayuno, se dispusieron a seguir con su camino. Pero algo los interrumpió el C-Gear del Brock sonó, y este contesto.

—Hola Brock, soy la enfermera Joy de cuidad Azulana. —Se presentaba Joy.

—Ah, hola enfermera Joy, ¿Cómo está?. —Saludo y pregunto.

—Pues no muy bien, me han avisado que en un día llegaría una ambulancia con pokémons heridos, y me han dicho que son varios, esto me lo dijo la oficial Jenny de esta ciudad. —Brock prestaba atención, al igual que Ash, y Pikachu. —Supuestamente un camión que transportaba pokémons colisiono. Es terrible, por eso quería saber si estas cerca, así me ayudas, Chansey y yo no podremos solas. —Explicaba Joy con angustia.

—Claro, más o menos en una hora salgo de "ruta 6", entro a cuidad Azafrán y me encamino directo a "ruta 7" así llego a Azulona.

—Está bien, te espero y gracias.

—No hay porque. —Posteriormente cortaron la llamada.

—Es grave, ¿No?. —Pregunto, el ojimarron.

—¿Pika?. — También pregunto.

—Al parecer, sí. —Respondió, con cierto tono de angustia.

—Creo, que nos separaremos en Azafrán. —Exclamó el moreno.

—¿Necesitas qué valla con tigo?. —Pregunto.

—No Ash, no es necesario, no es algo que la enfermera Joy y yo, no podamos resolver. —Contesto con confianza. —Además, tú tienes tus cosas ahora que eres campeón. —Termino.

Posteriormente Ash, Brock y Pikachu, siguieron su camino.

…

Mientras ellos seguían con si comino, en otro lugar llegando a Carmín. Mega Lucario, se encontraba parado en una roca tomando un descanso.

—Estoy muy cerca.

Posteriormente, el poké se dirigió a un árbol y arranco unas manzanas. Posteriormente el pokémon se dispuso a correr, para encontrar a Ash

Volviendo con nuestros héroes. Ya estaban por entrar a cuidad Azafrán, y Brock pregunto.

—Ash, ¿Recuerdas qué te dije de los efecto colaterales del golpe en la cabeza?. —Preguntó.

—Hee, sí, ¿Qué tiene?. —Respondió y preguntó, un poco confuso. Por parte del ratoncito amarillo, solo prestaba atención.

—Bueno, creo que esos efectos, están empezando a hacer efectos. —Contesto Brock, muy serio.

—¿Enserio?, yo no me he dado cuenta, ¿Y, cuales son los efectos?. —Preguntó más confuso que antes.

—¡Que!, ¡¿acaso no te has dado cuenta de los cambios repentinos que tuviste?!. —Pregunto un poco sobre exaltado.

—Nope. —Simplemente contesto con una negación.

—1°: Rechazaste una hamburguesa, que es tú patillo preferido, y tú no la rechazarías por más que estuvieses lleno.

2°: Acaso te escuchas como hablas, tus formas de hablar y de actuar han cambiado.

3°: Te gusta la moda.

4°: El gesto que le hiciste a Yamila, la que atiende el local donde compraste tu ropa nueva. Tu nunca le arias un gesto así a una chica…

Por el momento, no he visto ninguna más. —Termino, muy pensativo.

—Mmm, tienes un buen punto. Mejor dicho tienes razón. Acaso este es el cambió que estoy sufriendo, mmm, no lo sé, pero me agrada. —Hablo Ash.

—Pika, pi. —Dijo Pikachu señalando un cartel que decía, "usted está entrando a cuidad Azafrán".

—Bien llegamos. —Dijeron Ash y Brock al mismo tiempo.

—Bueno Ash amigo, creo que yo iré por el sendero de la izquierda. Tengo que ir lo más rápido posible. —Exclamo moreno, un poco angustiado, hace poco se reencontraron y ya se tenían que separar.

—Sí, ya nos volveremos a ver amigo, y gracias por todo, nos vemos. —Contesto el azabache.

—Me iré más tranquilo ahora que vi que los efectos secundarios del golpe, no son para mal. —Seguía hablando el moreno. —Bueno nos vemos amigos. —Termino para luego encaminarse Azulona.

—¡Pika pi, pika chu!. —Se despedía y agradecía Pikachu por todo lo que había hecho por ellos. —

—¡Adiós!. —Dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo.

…

 **Narrador:** ¿Qué aventuras les depara el destino a nuestro joven héroe?... averigüémoslo en el siguiente capítulo de esta hermosa historia… Esta historia continuara…


	9. Chapter 9

_Hola amigos, ¿cómo están? Bueno, sinceramente existe otra versión de unos de mis fics que es más ooscura que no tiene que ver nada de esto con eso pero de todos modos lo digo. El capitulo de hoy esta basado en hecho reales... no la verdad no. Poco a poco llegaremos al par con la historia original la cual es demasiado buena y a la vez muy romántica pero con ese toque de acción ;)_

 **Narrador:** Nuestro nuevo héroe Ash Ketchum y su fiel amigo y compañero Pikachu, se encontraban en cuidad Azafrán, la capital de Kanto. El azabache caminaba por las calles de dicha ciudad, cuando.

Jessy: Prepárense para los problemas.

James: Y más vale que teman.

Jessy: Para proteger al mundo de la devastación.

James: Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación.

Jessy: Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor.

James: Para extender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas.

Jessy: ¡Jessy!.

James: ¡James!.

Jessy: ¡El equipo Roket viajando a la velocidad de la luz!.

James :¡Ríndanse ahora o prepárense para luchar!.

Meowth: ¡Meowth! ¡Así es!.

 **Capítulo 9:** (Con la voz de Oak): hoy presentamos: **Mega Lucario, la creación de Arceus.**

—¡Pika, pi!. —Dijo la rata eléctrica con expresión de enojo.

—Equipo Roket, ¿Qué hacen aquí?. —Pregunto Ash, sin sorpresa alguna.

—Queremos a tu Pikachu bobo. — Hablo James cruzado de brazos, mirando fijamente al azabache.

—Y sí no, prepárate para los verdaderos problemas. —Dijo Jessy, también cruzada de brazos y mirando al azabache.

—Sí, dánoslo. —Habló el gato parlante

—Ustedes, más que un problema, son un dolor de muelas. —Seguía el ojimarron, revoleando los ojos, sin importancia alguna. —¿Acaso no se cansan?. —Termino con una pregunta.

—¿A qué te refieres?. —Pregunto el felino.

—¡Y nosotros no somos ningún dolor de muelas, mocoso insolente!. —Grito Jessy, invadida de furia.

—Sí tarugo, Jessy tiene razón. —Exclamo el pelilila, para apoyar a su compañera.

—Mmm, enserio, ¿No se cansan?. Siempre la misma historia, ustedes quieren atrapar a Pikachu, y siempre fue el mismo resultado por cinco largos años, siempre salen volando.

—Pika. —Dijo el inicial del azabache, con un gesto de afirmación de cabeza, dando a entender que su entrenador tenía razón.

—¡Poder oculto!. —Ordeno la peliroja. Sacando a Woobat.

Posteriormente el murciélago libero una bola de energías de color verde.

—Contrarréstalo, contra escudo. —Le hablo el azabache tranquilamente a su Pikachu.

No obstante, Pikachu empezó a girar en un radio de 0° y expulsar electricidad para todos lados, cuando el ataque de Woobat y el movimiento ofensivo y defensivo del amarillo hicieron contacto provoco una explosión que apenas se podía ver.

—Pikachu, ¿puedes verlo?. —Pregunto su amo.

—Pika. —Afirmo.

—Electro bola. — Ordeno con serenidad.

Posteriormente Pikachu cargo una esfera eléctrica en su cola y la lanzo contra el poké de Jessy. Pero 30 centímetros antes un ataque e balas semillas intercepto el ataque eléctrico. El Carnivine de James había atacado. Causando otra explosión, pero esta vez fue más débil.

(N/A: No puse que le mordió la cabeza a James, ya que sí no, arruina el efecto sorpresa de la intercepción del ataque "bala semillas")

—Con que esa tenemos. Pikachu, ataque rápido y cola de hierro, y no pares hasta que no pueda luchar.

Posteriormente Pikachu se lanzó con una gran velocidad. Y en unos cuantos segundos ya había llegado al lado del poké tipo planta. Y comenzó a atacarlo con una dosis consecutiva de cola de hierro. El pokémon de James resistió la primera, la segunda, la tercera, pero la cuarta cayó derrotado. No obstante Pikachu volvió a ponerse en guardia frente a Ash.

—Uno menos. —Hablo el azabache.

—¡Noooo, Carnivine!. —Dijo, para luego correr a donde su pokémon.

—¡Woobat, tornado!. —Ordeno Jessy.

—Mala elección. Pikachu, mantente firme y attac trueno ahora que esta vulnerable.

Posteriormente Woobat agitaba sus alas, creando un remolino de viento. Por parte de Pikachu se mantuvo firme, para mandar un poderoso attac trueno. Este ataque fue lo suficiente como para mandar a volar a Woobat con Jessy. Dejando al equipo Roket reunido en un solo lugar.

—Tacleada de volteos. —Ordeno.

Pikachu ejecuto el ataque, corriendo a donde el grupo de malos, cubriéndose de un manto eléctrico. Cuando Pikachu envistió al grupo causo una explosión, luego de eso, los Roket salieron volando por los cielos.

—¡El equipo Roket ha sido vencido otra vez!. —Se escuchó a lo lejos en el firmamento.

—¡Bien amigo, lo hicimos!. —Exclamo Ash, muy alegre.

—¡Pikaaa!. —Hablo en su idioma. Corriendo y saltando a los brazos de su amigo.

—Bueno amigo, sigamos con nuestro camino. — Hablo para luego encaminarse a su destino, con su fiel y confiable Pikachu en su hombro. Pero cuando dio 4 pasos, se detuvo, y miro para atrás, después miro para todos lados. Ash definitivamente sentía que lo observaban, pero no sabía que o quien era. No le dio mucha importancia y siguió caminando.

…

—Amigo, quería pasar a visitar a Sabrina. Pero lo aremos más adelante, por el momento sigamos nuestro camino. Pero pasemos al centro pokémon. —Comento el azabache a su compañero, mientras seguían por su camino.

…

Después de 15 minutos Ash estaba entrando al ya nombrado lugar. Se van a la resección y les da la bienvenida Joy.

—Ah… Pero sí eres tu Ash y Pikachu obviamente. Ha pasado tiempo. ¿Cómo han estado?. —Pregunto la enfermera.

—Hola enfermera, sí, ha pasado tiempo. Y he estado bien ¿Y usted?. —Contesto y pregunto.

—Pika. —Saludo el inicial del ojimarron.

—Casi ni te reconozco, has cambiado. Sin contar que ahora eres mundialmente famoso, ya que eres campeón y maestro pokémon. —Hablaba la enfermera con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, no es la gran cosa, jeje. Enfermera Joy, necesito el transportador (N/A como se diga, no me acuerdo).

—Sí, está por allá. —Dijo señalándole el lugar.

—Bueno, muchas gracias, hasta luego. —Se despidió el azabache.

No obstante, se fue al transportador que se encontraba al lado de los videos teléfonos. Y de ahí llamo al Prof, Oak. Luego de un rato, este último atiende.

—Hola, sí, habla el prof Oak, ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?. —Pregunto sin reconocer al emisor de la llamada.

—Prof, ¿hay alguien, con usted?. —Pregunto.

—Pika, pi. —Saludo el eléctrico.

—No, no hay nadie. Hola Pikachu. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? —Volvió a preguntar.

—Soy Ash, prof. ¿No me reconoce?. —Contesto con una pregunta.

—¡Heeee, Ash!. —Hablaba con expresión de asombro. —No, sinceramente no te reconocí con esa ropa. Solo supuse que podía ser alguien parecido a ti. —Termino.

—Bueno, necesito hacer unos cambios. —Exclamo Ash.

—Sí, ¿A quién quieres?. A y la profesora Juniper me envió a algunos de los pokémon que capturaste en Unova, obviamente sin contar a los que tienes en este momento. A y felicidades, por haber ganado la liga. Ya eres maestro pokémon, y campeón, has cumplido tu sueño muchacho, estoy muy orgulloso de ti. —Hablo el prof Oak.

—Gracias profesor. Le enviare a los 5 que tengo aquí, menos a Pikachu. Y quiero que me envíe a; Infernape, Sceptile, Charizard Y Buizel.

—Pero puedes escoger uno más. —Informo Oak.

—No profesor, por el momento esos. — Contesto el ojimarron.

—Bueno, espérame un segundo, voy a buscarlos.

Posteriormente Oak se fue a buscar a los pokémons. Cuando regreso hicieron el intercambio, Y antes de despedirse Ash le dice a Oak, que no le diga a nadie que hablo con él, debido a que le quería darle una sorpresa a su madre, y este asintió.

Cuando Ash termino, se despidió de la enfermera, para luego irse pero cuando salió a fuera sintió esa sensación de nuevo, esa sensación de que lo observaban. Miro para todos lados, pero no veía nada.

A Pikachu le empezó a preocupar, desde que derroto al equipo Roket está así de raro. Después de eso se encamino a la "ruta 5".

…

Ash y Pikachu ya llevaban caminando por dos horas. Ash estaba metido en sus pensamientos, no había dicho nada desde que entraron a la "ruta 5".

—¿Qué es está sensación, me siento observado desde que derrote al equipo Roket. Pero, ¿Por qué?. Pero sé que me estas vigilando, algo quiere. No sé sí es un humano o un pokémon. Pero está ahí en algún lugar, observándome. —Esos eran los pensamientos del azabache, lo que lo incomodaba.

En otro lugar, no tan lejos de donde estaba Ash, Estaba Lucario observándolo. Para ser un poco más precisos, a más o menos 900 metros de altura de donde estaba Ash.

—Es hora. —Dijo la creación de Arceus, para luego bajar a una velocidad impresionante.

Lucario aterrizo frente a Ash, levantando una cantidad de polvo más o menos de 6 metros a la redonda, no dejaba ver nada. Tanto Ash como Pikachu, se hicieron para atrás, al sentir que algo o alguien estaba frente a ellos.

—¿Qué demonios?... kof, kof. —Hablaba y tocia el azabache.

—Pikaaa. —Dijo el poké para luego toser.

Posteriormente el futuro pokémon de Ash, unió sus puños, provocando una onda expansiva de viento. Esto provocó que el polvo se disipará en unos segundos. Dándole visibilidad a Ash y su inicial.

—¿Qué eres?, supongo que eres un pokémon, ¿no?. —Pregunto Ash sin miedo alguno.

—¿Pikaa?. —Pregunto el amarillo.

—Sí, soy Lucario, y soy una creación de Arceus, especialmente para ti, Ash. —Dijo el poké en su mega. Eso sorprendió a Ash y a Pikachu.

—Ash, tu eres el elegido. Yo fui creado para estar a tu lado. —Informo el pokémon vario color.

—Pero… ¿Por qué yo?. —Pregunto con incredulidad el azabache.

—Como lo escuchas Ash, Arceus me creo especialmente para ti. Yo tengo la habilidad y poder de un legendario o una deidad. Me creo a mí, como un mediador en futuras batallas de legendarios y deidades. Soy un pokémon especial, tipo acero/ lucha/ Psíquico, También puedo volar, pero eso nadie lo tiene que saber.

—Ya veo. Oye, ¿tú me observabas?. —Pregunto el azabache. Con la mano en su mentón, muy pensativo.

—Sí, desde que derrotaste al equipo Roket. —Contesto a su pregunta.

A Ash se le aclaro la mente, de por qué sentía esa sensación. En el caso de Pikachu, contesto la pregunta de por qué su amigo actuaba tan extraño.

Arceus, me dijo que tú eres especial también, tu manera de actuar en diversas circunstancias, tu forma de interactuar con los pokémon, que tú eres un chico que no trata a los pokémon como simples pokémon, que los tratas como a tu familia. — Termino.

—No, te equivocas, yo no trato a los pokémon como a mi familia, ellos son mi familia. —Daba a entender el azabache.

—Bueno. ¿Me dejarías ser parte de tu familia?. —Pregunto el poké.

—Claro, ¿por qué no?. —Dijo el azabache sacando un pokébola y pensó al mismo tiempo. —Que bueno que me traje un pokémon menos. —Termino su pensamiento, para lego preguntarle a Lucario. —Pero, ¿Por qué eres diferentes a los Lucario que conozco?. —Termino.

—Yo soy un Lucario normal, pero en su mega evolución. —Explico.

—¿Mega evolución?. —Volvió a preguntar.

—Sí, mega evolución, es una evolución que va más allá de la evolución normal. —Le informo al azabache.

—¡Bien Lucario, bienvenido a la familia!. —Dijo el azabache con emoción, para luego lanzarle la pokébola.

—¡Pika, pi!. —Dijo el ratoncito dándole la bienvenida.

Cuando está hizo contacto, una luz roja envolvió a Lucario y lo absorbió, posteriormente cayó, y empezó a moverse y parpadear una luz roja en su centro. No obstante paro en seco y un brillo alrededor de la pokébola se hizo presente, dando a entender que había capturado a Lucario.

Ash se acercó y agarro la pokéball, después saco a Lucario, para luego sacar a sus pokémon. Charizard, Sceptile, Infernape y Buizel.

Después de una serie de saludos, Ash guardo a todos sus pokémons, excepto a su fiel compañero, y así continúo su viaje.

…

…

Ash, seguía caminando, y se percató de algo.

—Charizard, sal. —Dijo lanzando su pokébola. Sacando a su ya nombrado pokémon.

—¿Puedes llevarme a Celeste?. —Pregunto el azabache a su pokémon.

—¿Pika?. — Imito a su entrenador.

Posteriormente su pokémon asintió con la cabeza, y poner el lomo para que Ash subiera. Ash y Pikachu subieron y tomaron rumbo a dicha ciudad.

Mientras Ash con Pikachu surcaban los cielos en Charizar para llegar a Celeste. En otro lugar, mejor dicho en esta última ciudad. Un grupo de jóvenes estaban buscando algo o alguien, pero al parecer no lograron encontrar a que o quien buscaba.

—¿Encontraron a Marina?. —Pregunto un chico cuya vestimenta era de; Una gorra mirando para atrás amarillo con negro, un buzo de color rojo con blanco, un short del mismo color que su gorra y usa una deportivas que combinan con sus ya nombradas prendas. También se le dejaba ver el flequillo un poco grande y su cabello de color azul. Sí ese chico era Jimmy.

—No, yo no. — Hablo un chico de cabello verde, ojos del mismo color, camisa mangas largas negras y una mangas cortas lila. También usaba un jean verde marino claro, y unos zapatos negros. Sí ese "chico" era Drew.

—Yo tampoco he tenido suerte. —Hablo una chica de cabellos castaños, ojos color azules. Usaba una pañoleta verde, un no sé qué naranja con detalles blancos. Y una calza de color negro que le llegaba un poco menos que a las rodillas. Sí esa chica era May.

—Yo no pude encontrarla. —Hablaba una chica de cabellos azules, ojos azules usaba un gorro con media pokébola en medio. Con un estilo a vestido pero con falda. Esa chica era Dawn.

—Esto no puede ser peor, no encontramos a Marina. ¿Qué aremos ahora?. — Jimmy esta triste por lo de su "novia", o ex. —¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido?. —Termino.

—Jimmy la encontraremos. —Apoyo May.

—Sí. —Fue lo único que articulo Drew, sin importancia alguna. Dawn solo miraba triste.

—Sé fue por mi culpa, sí yo la hubiese apartado a esa chica que me beso, ella no me hubiera visto. Pero como un tonto acepte gustoso ese beso. ¡Maldición, soy un estúpido!. —A Jimmy se le pusieron los ojos cristalinos, como de que lloraría.

—Sí, tienes razón. Es tu culpa. —hablo el peliverde, sin darle mucha importancia.

—¡Drew, no ayudas!. —Reprocho la castaña, un poco enfadada.

—Ok, ok, no hablo más.

—Buenos sigamos buscando. Supongo que aún faltan partes de la ciudad por recorrer. —Comento Dawn.

Posteriormente todos asintieron y se pusieron a buscar a su amiga.

Mientras este grupo continuaba con su búsqueda. Ash ya había llegado a Celeste, estaba caminando por las calles de dicha ciudad, iba tan metido en sus pensamientos de cuáles serían sus próximos entrenamientos. Pero cuando menos se lo espero, alguien lo envistió. Ese alguien era una chica de cabello cerúleo, ojo de color zafiro. Esa chica era Marina. Pero era extraño, Marina estaba llorando desconsoladamente, sentada en el suelo. Al igual que su inicial, Ash se estaba sobando la cabeza del golpe, y cuando la escucho llorar le dijo.

—Lo siento, no fue mi intención lastimarte, lo siento. —Decía el azabache un poquito nervioso, trataba de calmar a la chica que seguía llorando. Pero no había caso, ella lloraba y lloraba. —Enserio perdóname, no fue mi intención, lo que pasa es que estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos, que no te vi venir. Perdóname. —Termino un poco angustiado. Marina al darse cuenta de esto reacciono y contesto.

—He, no, no lloro porque chocamos, lloro por otra cosa. — Hablaba la ídolo pokémon entre lágrimas.

—¿Y por qué lloraría una chica tan hermosa como tú?. —Pregunto el azabache, extendiéndole la mano, para ayudarla a levantar. Ella al notar que le dijo ese alago, lo miro y se ruborizo, y acepto el gesto del azabache.

—¿Pika?. —Sé pregunto el amarillo en sus pensamientos, confuso por el alago de su amigo asía la chica.

—Tú, ¿Crees, que soy hermosa?. —Pregunto, secándose las lágrimas.

—Sí, claro que lo eres. Sí te dijera que eres fea, estaría mintiendo y un montón. —Hablo el ojimarron, y con eso logro sacarle una sonrisa a Marina pero ahora estaba más sonrojada.

—Muchas gracias. Ha, disculpa mis modales, soy Marina. —Agradecía y sé presentaba.

—Hoo, lo siento, yo soy Ash Ketchum. Y él es mi compañero y mejor amigo; Pikachu. —Se presentaba nuestro campeón y presentaba a su amigo, muy alegre. —Pika, pi. —Saludo el pokémon, levantando la pata derecha, que ya se encontraba en el hombro del azabache.

De repente un ruido extraño se hizo presente. Sí, a alguien le rugió la tripa, pero no era a nuestro héroe, ni a su inicial, sí no que a Marina.

—Lo siento, lo siento. — Marina se moría de vergüenza, también estaba muy ruborizada por el acontecimiento recién dado.

—Jejeje, ¿Vamos a comer algo?. —Propuso el azabache con una sonrisa.

—Sí, claro. —Contesto, para luego encaminarse a un restorán.

 **Narrador:** Y así es como termina el capítulo 9 de esta historia…. Continuara.


	10. Chapter 10

Poco a poco me cautiva tu sonrisa... hola cómo estan? Espero que esten bien mis amigos y disfruten de sus vacaciones. Bueno esta historia ha sido muy bien recibida por ustedes y eso me alegra. Algunos de ustedes esperaban ver a Serena, pero esta historia no es amourshipping y no hay intención de cambiarla para ese shipping. Sé que muchos estaran molestos y los puedo comprender pero solo deben de darle una oportunidad pues es muy buena y mi amigo FanDeFic se esmera en hacerla siendo de lo mejor comparandole con las mías. Bueno, no me queda nada más que decir salvo que coman frutas y verduras. Y saludos a , CCSforever, gabinoact96, a Neko Castillo, LuffyKetchum y Diego no me acuerdo que numero.

* * *

 **Narrador:** Nos encontramos a nuestro héroe Ash, esperando su platillo de comida, al igual que su nueva amiga y Pikachu. El trio estaba en un hermoso restorán de Celeste. Era hermoso y elegante, era un estilo a una cabaña, ya que era todo de madera barnizada. Tenía una barra llena de bebidas, la puerta de entrada que era de vidrio.(como ustedes quieran imagínenselo).

 **Capítulo 10:** (Con la voz de Marina): **Viejos amigos.**

—Bueno señor Ketchum, dos platos de espaguetis y uno de comida pokémon. Dos vasos, una "Coca Cola" de dos litros y cuarto. —Hablaba el mesero, dejando las cosas arriba de la mesa.

—Gracias. — Agradecían Ash y Pikachu y su recién conocida amiga. Pero Marina seguía triste. El que Ash le haya sacado una sonrisa, no significaba que iba a estar así todo el día. Ella seguía pensando, en el ¿Por qué? Su novio le hizo eso.

—Marina, puedo ver que estas muy dolida y herida por alguna razón. ¿Quieres contarme cuál es?.

—No sé, tú tienes tu vida, como para andar preocupándote por la mía. —Hablaba la chica de caballos cerúleos.

—No digas eso, sí es verdad yo tengo mi vida, y tú también eres parte, desde que entraste en ella. Pero también me preocupa la tuya, no me gusta verte así. Por eso te lo pregunto.

Pikachu sé seguía sorprendiendo. Finalmente Marina sé decide a contarle.

—Vi, como mi novio se besaba a otra chica. Y no me gustó nada. —Explicaba Marina, mientras que unas lágrimas se le caían por ese bello rostro, al recordar tal acto. Ella era una chica muy sensible y algo como eso la deprimió muchísimo.

—Ya no llores, no me gusta verte así. —Hablaba Ash, con cierto tono de angustia. Mirándola a los ojos. —Además… capas que ella lo beso a él y tu justo los viste. —Terminó, tratando de ayudarla a reconciliarse. Pikachu no dejaba de sorprenderse, pero solo escuchaba.

—No sé, pero, sí fue así, a él igual le gusto, para aceptar el beso. Ya que él no lo rechazó. — Termino mientras pensaba. —Esto, que me está pasando es lo mismo que me pasaba con Jimmy, pero es tanto que, no sé. Esta sensación, ¿Será que estoy enamorada de él?. Eso sería amor a primera vista. Pero sí se lo digo tan repentinamente va a pensar que lo estoy usando para olvidar a Jimmy. Además quiero tiempo para estar segura, unos días. Además tengo que ver sí el siente algo por mí… Él es tan tierno, quiere ayudarme a pesar de que nos conocimos hace poco. —Esos eran los pensamientos de Marina.

—Marina, te pasa algo, tu respiración se está tornando muy agitada, ¿Quieres ir al centro pokémon?. —Se preocupaba el azabache.

—No Ash gracias, estoy bien. — Dijo Marina, que ya estaba terminando su espagueti. Ash ya lo había terminado. Y Pikachu su comida. Posteriormente el mesero trajo el postre. Este era como un budín, pero de helado, bueno era un postre helado, "Bombón Suizo" se llamaba el postre. Trajo dos y para Pikachu trajo una botella de kétchup.

—Y, ¿Qué aras ahora Marina?. —Pregunto él azabache curioso.

—Yo, no sé. Estaba viajando con mis compañeros por Kanto, pero creo que a partir de mañana viajare sola. No lo quiero volver a ver a Jimmy, es un desgraciado. —Dijo la chica de cabellos cerúleo, para luego derramar unas lágrimas.

—Marina, no me gusta verte llorar. Además, sí tú piensas que él no vale pana, será mejor que dejes de llorar por él. Te sigue haciendo daño. —Consolaba el azabache. Pikachu prestaba atención.

—Tienes razón, pero están difícil olvidar a quien fue tu primer amor. Pero tienes razón, el ya no vale la pena. —Contestaba marina, limpiándose las lágrimas. — Gracias Ash eres un buen amigo.

—No hay problema. Sabes este postre esta delicioso. Y no tienes que viajar sola, yo estoy viajando por Kanto y podemos viajar los dos juntos. ¿Claro, sí tú quieres? —Dijo el ojimarron.

—¿Enserio?. —Preguntaba la chica de ojos color zafiro, muy confusa.

—Claro. —Contesto muy alegre.

—¡Sí, sí quiero viajar con contigo!. —Respondió a la propuesta del azabache, muy contenta. Mmmm, tienes razón, es tan rico esto. —Termino.

Mientras que Ash, con su fiel amigo y su recién nueva compañera terminaban con su postre, para luego irse al centro pokémon.

El grupo de Jimmy, seguía buscando a Marina. Cuando pasaban caminando May vio el gimnasio de Misty.

—¿Alguien ha preguntado en el gimnasio? Porque yo, no. —Dijo la castaña.

—May tiene razón, yo tampoco he preguntado ahí. —Hablaba Jimmy.

—Yo tampoco he ido ahí. —Dijo la peliazul.

—Tampoco yo. —Dijo el peliverde. —Pero ahora tenemos que ir a dormir, ya hice reservaciones. —Termino.

—Drew tiene razón. Está anocheciendo, y no tendremos donde quedarnos. —Apoyo al coordinador May.

—Sí, es verdad. Solo piensen esto, ella está en las mismas condiciones y está yendo al centro pokémon. —Dawn hacia suposiciones.

—Y sí es así le veremos, y podre arreglar esto. —Hablaba Jimmy muy confiado.

—Lo dudo. Pero vamos. —Dijo de manera negativa.

—¡Drew!. —Dijeron May y Dawn, en forma de regaño. Posteriormente emprendieron su camino al centro pokémon.

Ash, Pikachu y Marina, ya estaban llegando al centro pokémon, obviamente la cena la pago el azabache. Unos minutos después ya habían llegado.

—Hola buenas noches. —Les daba la bienvenida la enfermera Joy.

—Hola. —Saludaron Ash y Marina. Y Pikachu en su idioma.

—¿Cómo les va, en qué pudo ayudar?. —Pregunto amablemente.

—Una habitación, por favor. —El azabache pidió primero.

—Yo igual. —Pidió después la de cabellos cerúleos.

—Lo siento chicos, me queda solo una, las demás están ocupadas. —Joy habló, un poco triste.

—Qué problema, ok, igual la queremos. La compartiremos. —Ash pedía la última habitación.

—¿Qué, enserio?. —Pensaba la ídolo pokémon.

—Bueno, aquí tiene la llave de su habitación, es la N°3. Ash mañana antes de irte, ¿Me das tu autógrafo?. —Dijo la pelirosa ilusionada de que el campeón le dé su autógrafo.

—Síp, está bien. Ha enfermera, podría hacerle un chequeo general al mis pokémon. —Dijo sacando todas sus pokébolas y poniéndolas arriba de la mesa, al igual que a Pikachu.

—Pikachu te vendré a buscar mañana. —Le hablaba a su inicial.

—Pika, pi —Asintió en su idioma y con un gesto de cabeza.

—A los míos también. —Dijo Marina haciendo lo mismo que el azabache.

—Está bien. Pueden venir mañana a primera hora. —Explico la enfermera, para luego darle a Chansey los pokés del azabache y Marina. Posteriormente nuestro protagonista con su nueva compañera subieron a su habitación, que se encontraba en la planta alta.

…

…

…

—Hola enfermera, vinimos por las habitaciones que reserve, soy Drew. —Exigía él peliverde.

—Bueno, aquí tienen las llaves, son las habitaciones N°2 y 4, que tengan buenas noches. —Les deseaba buenas noches la enfermera. Posteriormente Jimmy, Drew, May y Dawn, se fueron. Una vez enfrente de la habitación N°2, May dijo.

—Dawn y yo, en la 2. Tú y Jimmy en la 4. —Dijo la coordinadora castaña para luego sacarles llaves de la habitación 2. No obstante todos asintieron, se saludaron y fueron a sus respectivos cuartos.

En la habitación de Ash y Marina.

—Ash, tengo unas preguntas para hacerte, ¿Puedo?. — Preguntaba Marina, que se encontraba sentada en la cama.

—Claro. —Afirmo el azabache, que estaba sentado del otro lado de la cama. Dándole la espalda a la chica de cabellos Cerúleos.

—¿Por qué me dejaste dormir aquí, siendo tú el que pidió la habitación primero?, podía haber ido a acampar afuera tranquilamente. —Pregunta un poco confusa.

—Hay dos razones. Una es porque ahora viajas con migo, y la otra es que no me perdonaría si algo te pasara ahí fura a la noche. Tu solita, con frio. —El ojimarron explicaba las razones. Marina se sorprendió, al ver esa preocupación por ella en el chico, que se dio vuelta y lo abraso por la espalda y le dijo.

—Gracias por preocuparte tanto por mí. —Hablaba mientras lo abrasaba, mientras esto sucedía, las sensaciones que ella sentía iban aumentando. Ella lo sabía, pero le agradaba.

—No hay de que.

—Otra. —Continuo ya separándose del abraso. —¿Por qué la enfermera, pidió tu autógrafo? —Termino.

—Creo que, por que soy campeón de Unova y maestro pokémon. —Dijo el azabache.

—¡¿Que!? —Exclamo, para luego taparse la boca y luego continuar en voz baja. —Eres campeón de Unova y maestro pokémon. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?. — Termino con una pregunta.

—¿Sera porque no me lo preguntaste?. —Dijo el azabache, muy normal.

Pero el grito que pego Marina, llego a escucharse a ambas habitaciones; la de Drew y Jimmy tanto como a la de May y Dawn. Y los 4 integrantes salieron al pasillo posándose frente a la puerta de la habitación del azabache.

—¡Marina está aquí!. —Hablo Jimmy muy contento pero manteniendo el tono de voz, ya que había gente que estaba durmiendo.

—Sí. —Afirmaron los demás al mismo tiempo. Para luego el entrenador golpear la puerta.

—¿Quién será?. —Pregunto la ídolo un poco confusa.

—No sé. —Dijo al igual que su compañera.

—Espera, puede ser Jimmy. No, no abras. —Dijo Marina un poco triste.

—Tranquila, abre y dile que no quieres viajar más con él… ¿Acaso, tienes miedo que te lastime?. —Pregunto el azabache.

—Sí lo hizo una vez, ¿Por qué no dos?. —Dijo con tristeza.

—Tranquila, él ya no te podrá lastimar. Yo estaré con tigo en todo momento. Y no dejare que te lastimen de nuevo. —Consolaba el azabache, mientras la abrasaba. No obstante el golpe de la puerta volvió a sonar.

—Gracias. Pero igual no quiero abrir. —Dijo Marina, un poco angustiada, pero en voz baja.

—Está bien. Vamos a dormir, ellos se cansaran y se irán. —Propuso el azabache de la misma manera que su compañera.

—Bueno, está bien. —Misuto para luego acostarse en la cama, pero bien contra un lado. Por parte de Ash se acostó en el piso del lado de la cama. Razón era muy simple, en la habitación había solo una cama de 1 plaza y media.

La puerta volvió a sonar.

Marina se dio vuelta y al no ver en la cama a Ash, lo primero que pensó fue "está en el piso". Ella asomó la cabeza del lado de la cama y lo vio, acostado en el suelo, con las manos en la nuca, mirando el techo. El azabache se dio cuenta de esto y le pregunto.

—¿Qué pasa Marina, te sientes mal?. —Pregunto, un poco confuso, ya que su amiga lo estaba mirando.

—El suelo esta frio, te vas a enfermar. ¿Por qué no duermes en la cama?. —Terminó con una pregunta.

—Tranquila, duerme cómoda. No te preocupes por mí. —Respondía el ojimarron.

—Ash, duerme aquí. No quiero que te enfermes. —Lo invitaba Marina.

—No hace falta, tranquila. — Insistía él azabache.

—¡Que duermas aquí, te enfermaras!. —Dijo en tono de regaño, apenas audible para ellos dos.

—Está bien, está bien. —Dijo subiéndose a la cama. —Que carácter. —Terminó.

Posteriormente a esto Marina río brevemente y se fueron a dormir. Mientras del otro lado de la puerta de la habitación del ojimarron.

—Creo que no nos quiere abrir. —Dijo Drew, bostezando.

—Mmm, puede ser. —Dijo May, un poco triste.

—Vamos a dormir, mañana nos despertamos tempranos y esperamos en la recepción. Tiene que pasar por ahí, para irse. —Explicaba Dawn.

—Sí, Dawn tiene razón. —Apoyo a la peliazul, él peliverde.

—Está bien, vamos. —Afirmó Jimmy.

No obstante a esto, cada quien se fue a su respectiva habitación, para poder dormir tranquilos. Así mañana a la mañana, poder esperar a Marina en la recepción.

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

Ya era un día nuevo en ciudad Celeste. Era las 12 del mediodía y la puerta de la habitación de Drew estaba sonando. Luego de un rato este atiende, pero ya vestido. Y Jimmy estaba detrás.

—¿Qué pasa?. —Preguntó el pelipeliverde.

—¡No vieron la hora, nos quedamos dormidos!. —Dijo la peliazul regañando.

—Sí. —Apoyaba la castaña.

—No puede ser. —Decía Jimmy, saliendo apurado a la recepción a preguntar algo, posteriormente sus amigos salieron detrás de él.

Una vez en la recepción.

—Enfermera Joy, no vio salir de aquí a una chica de cabellos color cerúleo, ojos del mismo color.

—Sí, se de quien me hablas. No, no salió todavía, ella está en la número 3. —Explicaba Joy.

—Sí, bueno la esperaremos, gracias. —Agradeció el chico de gorra por la información, al igual que sus compañeros. Para luego irse a sentar a una de las mesas.

…

—¡Ahí está!. —Gritaban desesperadas un grupo de jovencitas, de aparentemente de 14, 15 y 16 años. Ellas corrían a la mesa donde se encontraban el grupo de chicas y chicos.

—Oh no, las fanáticas locas de Drew. —Dijo Jimmy, mirando como las chicas se acercaban.

—No de nuevo. —Dijo el peliverde un poco triste.

—Qué problema tienes, Drew. —Habló la peliazul.

—Sí, es verdad. —Apoyo la castaña. Pero el peliverde se sorprendió al igual que todos. Al ver que las "fanáticas" se pararon alrededor de "May Y Dawn". Y dijeron.

—¿Nos dan sus autógrafos?. —Dijeron todas al mismo tiempo, mientras sacaban sus "libretas, diarios íntimos, entre otros".

—¿Pero qué paso con Drew?. —Preguntaron las coordinadoras al mismo tiempo.

—Hay, el ya paso de moda. —Dijo una, mientras las demás afirmaban.

—Sí y ahora somos nosotras. —Dijo May, burlándose del peliverde.

—¿Y nos darán los autógrafos?. —Preguntó otra.

—Sí, sí, ¿Qué quieres que pongamos?. —Respondió, con una pregunta.

—Mmm. "Con mucho cariño, de las ex compañeras de viaje de _Ash Ketchum_ ". —Dijo la líder de las fanáticas, haciendo énfasis en las palabras cursivas.

—¡¿Qué!?. —Preguntaron con cara de sorpresa. May, Dawn y Drew.

—¡Me cambiaron por ese tonto!. —Reprocho el coordinador.

—¡Oye, límpiate la boca antes de hablar así de Ash!. —Dijo la chica que mandaba a las fanáticas. Por parte de Jimmy, no entendía nada, así que se limitó a escuchar.

—¡Oigan, dejen de gritar!. —Intervino la enfermera del centro pokémon.

—Disculpe. —Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo un poco apenados. Pero cuando la enfermera Joy, hizo 4 pasos para irse escucho la pregunta que Drew hizo.

—¿Por qué me cambiaron por Ash?. —Pregunto.

—¿Hablan de Ash Ketchum?. —Interrogo Joy.

—Sí enfermera, ¿Por qué lo pregunta?. —Contesto con una pregunta Dawn.

—Él está aquí. En este centro pokémon. —Respondió, con una sonrisa.

—¡¿Qué?!. —Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo, con sorpresa. Excepto Jimmy que no entendía y Joy.

—¡¿Alguien me puede decir quién es Ash Ketchum?!. —Pregunto un poco sobre exaltado, ya que no sabía de quien hablaban.

—Ash Ketchum, es un entrenador pokémon, es bueno, pero bobo. — Dijo el peliverde con tono de arrogancia e indiferencia.

—¡Oye!. —Dijeron las fanáticas, Dawn, May y Joy en tono de regaño.

—¿Y por qué hablan tanto de él, qué tiene de especial?. —Preguntó con tono de confusión, él de gorrita.

—Él no es un simple entrenador. —Hablaba Joy, todos prestaron atención. —Él es maestro pokémon y campeón de la región de Unova. —Termino. Las fanáticas de nuestro héroe asintieron. Pero el grupo de los 4 jóvenes, no podían creerlo. Sé preguntaban ¿Cuándo pasó eso?. Era obvio ellos no lo sabían, porque estaban tan metidos en sus mundos de coordinadores, que bueno no sabían que era lo que pasaba en el mundo exterior. En él caso de Jimmy él no lo conocía, bueno quien sabe por qué razón, pero de algo debían estar seguro. No lo conocía.

Estos chicos y la enfermera joy estaban discutiendo del tema; "Ash Ketchum". En la habitación de este, el azabache sé despertaba, viendo a su lado a una hermosa chica de cabellos cerúleos. Él no la quiso despertar, se levantó se alisto y salió en dirección al buffet del centro pokémon para traerle el desayuno a su compañera. Cuando iba bajando las escaleras, escucho unas voces que les resultaron muy familiar. Para ese entonces la enfermera Joy, ya había vuelto a su puesto de la recepción, con su fiel compañera; Chansey.

—¿May Y Dawn?. —Pregunto el azabache. Este vio al peliverde pero no dijo nada de él ya que nunca le agrado su presencia.

—¡Ash!. —Gritaron todos al mismo tiempo. Posteriormente las ex fanáticas de Drew y ahora de Ash se le lanzaron encima mientras gritaban de la emoción. Esto le molesto al peliverde, pero se mantuvo callado. Después de que las chicas se le quitaran de encima y una serie de autógrafos que más o menos tardaron 5 minutos, las fanáticas se fueron contentas, dejando a el grupo de 4 y al azabache.

—¡Hola Ash!. —Dijeron la castaña y la peliazul, mientras lo abrazaban. Esta acción de la castaña, le molesto a Drew.

—Hola chicas. Las he echado de menos. —Dijo recibiendo el abrazo de las dos.

—¿Con qué este es el campeón de Unova, y maestro pokémon?, no sé ve tan fuerte que digamos. —Esos eran los pensamientos de Jimmy.

—Pero, ¿Por qué esa ropa Ash?. Y felicidades por haber ganado la liga Unova, eres campeón y maestro pokémon. —Pregunto y felicitó la peliazul, ya separándose del abrazo, como la castaña.

—Sí, es verdad. Yo también te felicito. —Apoyo a la pregunta May.

—Bueno, quise cambiar un poco de estilo, jeje. Y lo de la liga no es la gran cosa. — Dijo el ojimarron con la mano en la nuca.

—Como no, es una gran hazaña. —Dijo la coordinadora peliazul. Jimmy estaba al tanto de dos cosas una; a la conversación y dos; a que Marina no salga por la puerta de salida. Por parte de Drew solo escuchaba.

—Jeje, gracias. —Dijo para luego reaccionar. —¡El desayuno!. —Esto último lo dijo para sí mismo. —Lo siento, luego hablamos, tengo que llevar el desayuno. Espérenme sí quieren. —Esto sé los dijo a los presentes. Los dimas asintieron y dijeron que lo esperaban. Excepto Drew y Jimmy; el peliverde no estaba muy animado con la presencia del azabache. Y chico de gorra estaba metido en sus pensamientos de cómo arreglar las cosas con Marina. No obstante el azabache sé fue al buffet, a buscar el desayuno de él y su compañera, para luego llevárselo a la cama.

 **Narrador:** Y así concluye este capítulo de hoy, Ash se reencontró con viejos amigos. Pero mientras tanto aquí lo dejamos…

 **Continuara…**


	11. Una batalla inesperada

Poco a poco me cautiva tu sonrisa... hola cómo estan? Espero que esten bien mis amigos y disfruten de sus vacaciones. Bueno esta historia ha sido muy bien recibida por ustedes y eso me alegra. Algunos de ustedes esperaban ver a Serena, pero esta historia no es amourshipping y no hay intención de cambiarla para ese shipping. Sé que muchos estaran molestos y los puedo comprender pero solo deben de darle una oportunidad pues es muy buena y mi amigo FanDeFic se esmera en hacerla siendo de lo mejor comparandole con las mías. Bueno, no me queda nada más que decir salvo que coman frutas y verduras. Y saludos a , CCSforever, gabinoact96, a Neko Castillo, LuffyKetchum y Diego no me acuerdo que numero.

* * *

 **Narrador:** En el capítulo anterior, nuestro héroe Ash ya habiéndose reencontrado con viejos amigos, fue a buscar el desayuno, para darle una sorpresa a Marina. Cuando entro a la habitación y vio a su amiga todavía dormida, puso la fuente en la mesa de luz que había en la habitación. Y sé dispuso a despertar a su amiga.

 **Capítulo 11:** (Con la voz de Dawn): Hoy presentamos: " **Una batalla inesperada".**

—Marina, Marina despierta. —Hablaba el azabache con un tono dulce en su voz. La chica de cabellos cerúleos empezaba a despertarse. Refregándose los ojos.

—¿Ash?. ¿Qué hora es?. —Preguntó la ídolo pokémon, un poco confusa.

—Son las 1 pm. Pero toma, aquí te traje el desayuno. —Dijo con una sonrisa.

—Lo siento Ash, te retrase en tu viaje. —Hablaba Marina un poco apenada. Para luego pensar. —Ash es muy tierno, a pesar de que nos quedamos dormidos por mi culpa, me trae el desayuno a la cama. Es muy lindo. —Esos pensaba Marina.

—No te preocupes por eso, ahora desayuna tranquila. Estaré abajo, iré a recoger a nuestros pokémon. —Hablaba Ash muy tranquilo.

—Bueno, y gracias por todo lo que haces por mí. —Dijo Marina un poco ruborizada.

—No hay problema cuando termines alístate y baja. —Él azabache, le pedía a Marina.

—Está bien. —Dijo Marina comiendo mordiendo un pedazo de media luna y bebiendo un sorbo de café. Posteriormente Ash bajo a la recepción, a buscar sus pokémons y los de su amiga. No obstante él azabache cuando recibió a los pokés, Pikachu sé le subió a su hombro. Guardo a los pokémons de Marina en su bolsillo y los de él en su sinturunball , y fue e donde sus ex compañeras.

—Ya regresé. —Seguía hablando mientras se sentaba en la mesa. —Y cuéntenme, ¿Qué hacen por Kanto?. — Preguntó.

—Bueno, yo gané el gran festival de Hoenn, Dawn ganó el de Sinnoh, Drew el de Johto. Después yo al ver que ellos también ganaron los llame, y los invite a unas vacaciones para festejar. Vinimos a Kanto y acá conocimos a Jimmy y Marina. Pero estamos buscando a Marina desde ayer. —Él azabache al escuchar el nombre de Jimmy pensó. —¿Este era el novio de Marina?. —Para posteriormente decir. —Ya veo, Marina sé fue porque Jimmy acepto con gusto el beso de una chica. —Hablo.

—¡Hee!. —Dijeron todos.

—¡Y tu cómo sabes eso!. —Dijo el de gorra, levantando un poco la voz.

(N/A: Recuerden que Ash no tiene gorra, él cambió el estilo de vestimenta).

—Primero que nada, a mí no me hables en ese tono. Segundo, ella me lo dijo. —Respondió a la pregunta.

—¿Cómo que te lo dijo? —Preguntó un poco más calmado.

—Sí, ella esta con migo. Y te diré más, ella viaja con migo a partir de hoy. —Habló el azabache muy normal.

—¡¿Qué, y tu quien eres para decidir eso?!. —Dijo Jimmy, levantándose de la mesa un poco enojado y golpeándola. A May, Dawn y Drew les sorprendió la reacción de Jimmy.

—¡Que no me hables así!, ¡¿Acaso quieres pelear?!. —Exclamo el azabache, golpeando la mesa y parándose de golpe. Esto sorprendió aún más, a sus ex compañeros de viajes y al peliverde.

—¡Yaa, tranquilícense los dos.!. —Una chica de cabellos cerúleos intervino. No obstante todos miraron. Era Marina, y sé calmaron. —Ash no decidió nada, yo lo decidí.

—Pero…—Fue lo único que articulo Jimmy, porque la chica volvió a intervenir. Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar que Marina lo había decidido. Pero había algo que ni Ash, ni May, ni Dawn y ni Drew sabían.

—Jimmy, yo ya no aguanto más. Me lo has hecho varias veces en el pasado. Y yo como una tonta te perdonaba. —Todos ponían atención. Era algo que no sabían.

—Marina… —Dijo Ash en tono de comprensión.

—Marina fui un idiota, perdóname. Dame una última oportunidad. Yo te amo. —Hablaba Jimmy muy triste.

—No lo escuches, se aprovecha de ti porque sabe que estas enamorada. —Advertía Ash. May y Dawn se impresionaron y sorprendieron aún más, ¿Por qué, que podría saber él azabache de amor?.

—¡¿Tú qué sabes?!. —Jimmy sé estaba cansando de la intromisión del ojimarron.

—No me vuelvas a gritar, sí sabes lo que te conviene. —Hablaba el azabache muy tranquilo.

—Pika, pi. —Pikachu que no había dicho nada en este tiempo, ahora trataba de calmar a su entrenador.

—Jimmy tranquilízate. —Hablaba Drew.

—¡Es mejor que se tranquilicen los dos!. —Intervenía la peliazul.

—¡Tranquilícense todos, es mejor que vallan a fuera a solucionar sus cosas y cuando estén más tranquilos vuelvan!. Ash después no olvide de darme tu autógrafo. —La enfermera Joy se cansó de los gritos e intervino. Posteriormente, todos se disculparon y salieron fuera del centro pokémon. Una vez fuera él chico de gorra propuso.

—Está bien, una batalla de dos contra dos. El ganador se queda con Marina. —Hablaba Jimmy. Marina se quedó pensativa con la respuesta que daría Ash. Y sorprendida al igual que todos por dicha propuesta de Jimmy.

—Estás loco, no lo are. —Dijo Ash.

—¿El campeón tiene miedo?. Dime acaso te regalaron el título. Porque dudo que un campeón rechace una batalla. —Se burlaba el de gorrita.

—No, no es eso, no te tengo miedo. ¿No te das cuenta?, estás hablando de Marina como si fuese un objeto tuyo y no es así; ella es una persona y tiene sentimientos. —Dijo Ash. Esas palabras a Marina le llegaron al corazón, y pensó. —Es verdad él me trata como un objeto suyo, y no es así. Pero con Ash puede ser muy diferente, él es muy tierno. —Pensaba la chica de cabellos cerúleos sacando una sonrisa.

—Marina toma, son tus pokémons. —Dijo Ash entregándole sus pokéball. Posteriormente ella las agarro y las guardo.

—La batalla te la acepto. Pero Marina decide sí quiere seguir viajando con tigo o no. —Acepto la batalla el azabache.

—Está bien, tengamos la batalla. —seguía hablando pero esta vez a Marina. —Piénsalo, yo te amo. — Termino, para luego enfocarse en la batalla. Dejando a una Marina un poco pensativa. No obstante Ash y Jimmy se pusieron a cierta distancia.

—¿A quién apoyaremos Dawn?. —Preguntó May un poco confusa.

—Solo observaremos, no apoyaremos a nadie. Debido a que los son amigos. —Respondió la peliazul. Por parte de Marina también de decidió no alentar a nadie.

—¡Jimmy tu puedes!. —Drew alentaba al chico de gorra.

—¡Drew!. —Regañaron las presentes.

—¡Beedrill, yo te elijo!. —Comenzó eligiendo el proveniente de Johto. Lanzando su pokébola al centro del supuesto campo de batalla.

—Yo te elijo. —Hablo él azabache muy tranquilo, dejando salir a su pokémon sin lanzar su pokéball. De ella salió un imponente Charizard, haciendo audible su rugido característico, cuando lo hizo una onda expansiva levanto polvo y viento.

En la supuestas gradas.

—Él Charizard de Ash. Es muy poderoso. —Dijo May recordando la vez que derroto al Articuno.

—No sabía Ash tenía un Charizard. —Esta vez hablo la peliazul.

Posteriormente se enfocaron en la batalla.

—¡Misil aguja!. —Ordenó.

—Lanzallamas. —Pidió muy tranquilo.

Una lluvia de misiles aguja iba directo al pokémon Fuego/Volador. Pero este desvaneció el ataque con un poderoso lanzallamas.

—¡Arriba!. —Volvió a ordenar él de gorrita.

—Tú también y bájalo con cola dragón. —Dijo Ash.

El Beedill de Jimmy se elevó a toda velocidad. Pero el poké de Ash fue más rápido. Él ya lo esperaba arriba, con una cola dragón. Cuando el pokémon amarillo y negro lo vio ya era tarde, Charizard lo golpeó con una poderosa cola de dragón. Haciendo que Beedrill cayera a toda velocidad y se estrelle contra el suelo, levantando polvo. Cuando este se dispersó, pudieron ver a un Beedrill derrotado.

—¡Beedrill!. —Grito con preocupación.

—Buena batalla, regresa Charizard. Descansa. —Ash guardo a su poké, y agradeció por su buen trabajo.

—Es más fuerte de lo que creí. —Pensaba Jimmy. Posteriormente regreso a su pokémon caído y le agradeció por su esfuerzo.

De vuelta en la supuestas gradas.

—Ash se ve muy… Tranquilo. —Hablaba la castaña.

—Sí, esta como muy… Relax. —Dijo la peliazul. Por parte de la chica de cabellos cerúleos, no decía nada.

—Es como que sí él… Ya supiese los resultados de la batalla. —Drew sacaba conclusiones. Posteriormente todos miraron al peliverde, pero no dijeron nada. Y sé volvieron a enfocar en la batalla.

—Escoge a tu siguiente pokémon. —Dijo Ash.

—¡Yo te elijo, Typhlosion!. —Llamó a su pokémon inicial.

—Pikachu a pelear. —Llamo Ash a su inicial. No obstante el amarillo se puso en posición frente a su amo.

—¡Lanzallamas!. —Ordeno Jimmy.

—Attack Trueno. —Dijo Ash.

Ambos ataques hicieron contacto, dando como resultado una leve explosión.

—¡Ataque rápido!. —Ordeno el azabache. Posteriormente Pikachu comenzó a correr y se envolvió en un manto plateado, mientras se acercaba a toda velocidad. En unos segundos el amarillo golpeo a el pokémon de fuego. El impacto fue fuerte, lo mando a volar unos metros. Dejando a unos pasos de su entrenador.

Pikachu volvió con su entrenador.

—¿Puedes pelear?. —Jimmy le pregunto a su inicial. Él pokémon asintió y se puso en posición de pelea.

—Ataque rápido. —Él de gorrita le dio una orden a su poké.

—Salta y attack trueno en todo el campo. —Ordenos Ash.

Typhlosion comenzó a correr en todas partes. Posteriormente él inicial del azabache saltó y comenzó a atacar en diversas partes del supuesto "Campo". del amarillo le iba a atinar. Y así fue. Cuando el ataque hizo contacto, se formó una explosión, provocando una nube de humo. Él entrenador del pokémon tipo fuego gritó —¡Thphlosion!. —. Cuando el humo se dispersó, pudieron ver al pokémon derrotado.

Jimmy se arrodillo en señal de derrota y regreso a su pokémon y dijo en voz baja. —Gracias. —Le había agradecido a su poké.

Todos estaban impresionados. Ash se había vuelto muy fuerte. Ganó muy rápido esa batalla. Pero Ash dijo algo que le aclaro la mente a los presentes.

—Eres un buen entrenador. Pero… ¿Sabes que hizo la diferencia en esta batalla?. El simple hecho que no estabas pensando como uno. Solamente estabas batallando, para humillarme, porque estas celoso. —Hablaba muy serio él azabache. —Además tenías la mente en que sí Marina te perdonaba o no. Podría haber apostado que me hubieses dado una mejor batalla. —Termino de hablar dándose la vuelta para encaminarse a donde estaban los espectadores.

—¡Eres un maldito, sí no hubieses aparecido en nuestras vidas, esto no estaría así!. —Jimmy le echo la culpa de todo. Todos se sorprendieron por eso.

—¿Me estas echando la culpa de tus errores?. —Preguntó Ash dándose la vuelta de apoco. Pero en cuanto termino fue envestido por él entrenador. Los presentes se sorprendieron aún más. Ash y Jimmy cayeron al suelo, quedando este último arriba del azabache, propinándole un golpe. Ash lo resistió y lo agarró del cuello de la remera y lo dio vuelta y le propino un golpe a Jimmy. Este lo volvió a dar vuelta y le propino otro golpe. Él ojimarron, lo dio vuelta y le propino dos golpes. No obstantes Marina, May, Dawn y Drew, llegaron a separar. Estos dos últimos se llevaron a Jimmy para un lado y los dos primeros sé llevaron a Ash para el otro.

—¡Por Arceus!. ¡¿Cómo se van a pelear así?!. —Regañaba Marina. —¿Estas bien?. —Pregunto un poco triste.

—¿Pika?. —Dando a entender la pregunta "¿sí estaba bien?".

—Sí Ash, es verdad. No puedes peléate así. —Ahora la que regañaba era la castaña.

—Yo me defendí. Él empezó. Y sí estoy bien. —Sé defendía él azabache, con la respiración un poco agitada. Mientras se cubría la nariz. La razón era muy simple, los dos golpes que le dio Jimmy se los dio en la nariz.

Del otro lado.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso?. —Preguntó él peliverde.

—Sí, no pueden pelearse así como así, por estupideces. —Hablaba la peliazul.

—Es culpa de él. Sí no se hubiese aparecido en mi camino, esto no estaría pasando. —Hablaba el de gorrita. Con su remera en la cara, que le cubría la boca y la nariz. Además de que tenía un ojo hinchado y rojo. Eso era debido a que los golpes que les dio el azabache a Jimmy, se los dio en la nariz, la boca y el ojo derecho.

No obstante a esto, un pokémon salió de su pokébola. Era el gran e imponente Lucario de Ash. El pokémon no dijo nada. Sé comunico a través de telepatía con su entrenador.

—¿Quieres que te cure?. —Le pregunto a través de sus pensamientos.

—Por favor. —Respondió. Pero Ash lo dijo en voz alta. El simple hecho que "Lucario" saliera de su pokéball, solo. Y cuando vieron que era un Lucario muy raro y más grande de lo normal, se quedaron muy sorprendidos. Lo presentes intentaron buscar en su pokédex por no había caso.

Con ayuda del aura del pokémon de Ash. Las heridas de este cesaron como sí nada. Esto sorprendió más a los presentes.

—Cura a Jimmy. —Dijo Ash, él pokémon no cuestiono y obedeció. Pasados unos segundos el pokémon ya estaba curando a Jimmy, todos estaban impresionados un pokémon que no habían visto antes. Bueno no, que no habían visto antes, sí no que era un Lucario muy raro. Después de que él pokémon curara a él entrenador de gorrita. Ash sé acercó y le preguntó. May y Marina lo siguieron.

—¿Qué has ganado con esta pelea?. —Preguntó.

—Nada. —Dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos.

—Disculpa, Ash que clase de Lucario es ese. —Interrumpió Dawn.

—Yo iba preguntar lo mismo. —Opino Drew.

Ash no sabía qué hacer. No sabía sí decirles o no. Pero Lucario se comunicó a través de telepatía con él azabache. Y le dijo lo que le podía decir.

—Bueno, como ya saben él es Lucario. —Todos prestaban atención. —Pero es diferente a los demás, debido que él es una de las creaciones de Aceus, especialmente para mí, además de que su objetivo aquí es ser intermediario entre futuras batallas de deidades y legendarios regionales. Sé que les sonara absurdo, pero es la verdad. —Explicaba Ash.

—Yo te creo. —Agregaba Marina.

—Yo también. —Ahora Dawn.

—Y yo. —May también le creía.

—Pero Drew sé empezó a reír. Y empezó a decir que Ash estaba loco. Jimmy también río por lo que decía el peliverde.

Está Acción de Drew le molesto a Lucario. Este con una gran velocidad se acercó a Drew y usó fuerza de palma. Mandando a volar a peliverde unos cuantos metros. No lo lastimo, pero sí lo asusto.

El peliverde se levantó y se sacudió la ropa. Y regresó con los demás.

—Está bien, te creo. —Dijo reincorporándose.

—Bueno, voy a buscar mis cosas al centro pokémon. Ahora vengo. —Dijo el azabache cambiando de tema. —Gracias por curarnos Lucario. —Termino agradeciendo el azabache para luego guardar al poké.

—Te acompaño, tengo que buscar las mías. —Dijo la chica de cabellos cerúleos. Los demás asintieron. Excepto Jimmy, que estaba pensando en que Marina no lo perdonaría y mucho menos después de esa pelea.

En el transcurso al centro pokémon.

—¿Qué pasa amigo?. Últimamente has estado muy callado. —Preguntó el azabache a su inicial.

—Pika, piii . —Dijo el ratoncito con la pata derecha detrás de la nuca.

—Ash, yo creo que esa pelea la ganaste tú. —Dijo Marina iniciando una conversación.

—¿Ha sí?. ¿Por qué lo dices?. —Preguntó.

—Bueno eso es debido a que conté más golpes de tu parte. No es que te este a alentando a que pelees. Todo lo contrario, no me gusta que la gente pelee. No quisiera que te lastimen. —Explicaba la razón.

—Lo siento sí te preocupe. Marina… ¿Qué harás ahora?, ¿Seguirás viajando con Jimmy o empezaras a viajar con migo?. —Termino con una pregunta.

—Viajare con tigo.

—¿Estas segura?.

—Sí.

—¿Cómo se lo dirás?. —Pregunto.

—Le diré que empezare un viaje con tigo. Pero no quiero seguir siendo su novia, sí él quiere solo seremos amigos. Pero novios, ya no. —Sentencio la chica.

Ash y Marina ya llegaron a la habitación, para así juntar sus cosas. Pero en el otro grupo también se llevaba a cabo una conversación.

—Vete haciendo la cabeza. Marina se ira con Ketchum. —Avisó el peliverde a Jimmy. Este se puso muy triste por eso, pero sabía que sería así. May y Dawn no dijeron nada. Ellas odiaban admitirlo por el peliverde tenía razón.

—Fue un error. —Fue lo único que dijo el chico de gorra.

—¡Jimmy " _un_ " error es una vez. No varias!. —Dijo el el coordinador, ya un poco enojado haciendo énfasis en la palabra cursiva.

—Tienes razón, yo no merezco a Marina. —Termino, con la cabeza agachas.

….

Pasados unos minutos, Ash y Marina, ya estaban con los demás. Pero antes de irse del centro pokémon le dio un autógrafo a Joy, que se lo había pedido la noche anterior.

…

Bueno… May, Dawn. Fue agradable volver a verlas. Me trajo muchos recuerdos. Pero ya es hora seguir con mi viaje. — Hablo él azabache, pero algo lo interrumpió. Era el C-Gear de Ash, que sonaba. No obstante este contesto la llamada.

—Hola Misuki… ¿Cómo estás?. —Preguntó Ash.

—Hola Ash, estoy bien, ¿Y tú?. — Terminó con otra pregunta.

—Bien, bien. ¿Por qué llamas, ocurre algo?. —Volvió a preguntar.

—Sí, llamaba para avisarte que te prepares. En tres meses, tendrás una batalla contra Lance. En la meseta Añil. —Informó.

—Está bien. Me preparare. —Dijo con una sonrisa.

—Te llamare unos días antes de la batalla. Adiós. —Terminó despidiéndose.

—Adiós. —Posteriormente cortó la llamada.

 **Narrador:** Y así es como termina este capítulo de esta hermosa historia.

 **Continuara…**


	12. La promesa

Y ya estamos más cerca de estar al par con la historia original. Espero que les guste como va la temática de la historia.

* * *

 **Narrador:** Nos encontramos en ciudad celeste, más bien fuera del centro pokémon de esta ciudad.

 **Capítulo 12:** (Con la voz de Marina): Hoy presentamos: **"La promesa"**

—¡¿Qué, pelearas con Lance?!. —Preguntó Marina, muy fascinada, emocionada.

—Sí, en tres meses. —Contestó, el azabache.

—Bueno, te deseamos suerte. —Dijeron la castaña y la peliazul al mismo tiempo.

—Oye Dawn, hay algo que he querido preguntarte. —Llamaba la atención de su amiga coordinadora.

—Dime Ash. —Contestó.

—¿Y Piplup?, no lo he visto desde que nos encontramos. —Preguntó, con cierto tono de confusión.

—Haa, eso. Bueno él, formo una relación amorosa con el Glameow de mi madre. Sí, suena muy raro. Cuando le dije que haría otro viaje, no quiso venir. —Contestaba Dawn, un poco triste.

—Ya veo. No te pongas así Dawn. —Consoló él ojimarron.

—Pero no te pongas triste. No es un adiós, sí no un hasta luego. —Ahora la castaña consolaba. —Típica frase de un gran amigo. —Termino con los ojos serrado y levantando el dedo índice de la mano derecha. Todos ponían atención a la conversación, bueno los que no participaban en esta, más que nada.

—Esa frase la digo yo. —Dijo Ash, un poco confuso, sobándose la nuca.

—¿Y tú no eres un gran amigo?. —Preguntó un poco confundida.

—Claro que sí. Tú también eres una gran amiga, May. —Dijo él azabache, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Esto causó el rubor en el las mejillas de May.

—Gra- gracias Ash. —Fue lo único que articuló. Estas acciones molestaron al peliverde, y muy en el fondo a Marina, pero ella no podía reprochar nada, así que no dijo nada.

…

—Drew, ¿Podemos hablar?. —Preguntó él azabache, con un tono de seriedad. Esto llamo la atención de los presentes.

—He, sí, claro. ¿Qué quieres?. —Interrogó él coordinador con seriedad.

—A solas. —Dijo, pasando delante de él, posteriormente el chico de pelo verde lo siguió.

Ya un poco alejados de los demás. Ash comenzó a hablar.

—Yo sé lo que sientes por May. —Habló.

—Ha sí, que novedad. —Dijo con tono de indiferencia. —" _¿Cómo lo supo este?, es lo bastante tonto como para no entender de sentimientos_ ". —Pensó.

—No te hagas el tonto Drew. Te lo diré una sola vez. Porque él que avisa no traiciona. —Ash no terminó de hablar porque el coordinador, lo interrumpió.

—¿Qué quieres?.

—Sí en algún futuro no muy lejano ustedes llegan a estar juntos. Y tú la llegas a lastimar, emocional o físicamente. Te va ir muy mal, no podrás agarrar una pokébola en lo que queda de tu vida. No digas que no te avise. —Terminó muy serio.

—¿Me estas amenazando?. —Preguntó, levantando una ceja.

—No, yo no amenazo, yo prometo. —Hizo tres pasos para volver con los demás, se detuvo y dijo. —Esto que quede entre nosotros. —Terminó, para seguir su camino. Drew trago saliva, y se encamino tras el azabache. Dejando a un peliverde muy confundido, y con una emoción que "supuestamente" él, no había sentido nunca; "el miedo".

Tras un rato ya estaban todos juntos.

—¿De qué hablaron? —Preguntó la castaña, con una sonrisa.

—Cosas de hombres. ¿No, Drew?. —Terminó con una sonrisa confiada. Esta respuesta de Ash les llamó mucho la atención a Dawn y May.

—Sí. —Fue lo único que articuló el peliverde.

Por parte de Jimmy no había dicho nada él estaba muy pensativo, de su problema con Marina. Y esta no quería interrumpir la conversación así que solo escuchaba.

—Bueno creo que es hora de irnos. —Habló el azabache.

—Pika, pi. —Dijo él ratón, dando a entender que tenía razón.

—Hasta que hablas. Me tenías preocupado. —dijo mirando a su fiel compañero.

—Pika, pika. —Dijo, con una pata derecha detrás de la cabeza.

—Bueno May, Dawn y Drew. Fue un placer haber viajado con ustedes. Jimmy, igual a ti. Adiós. —Sé despedía la chica de cabellos cerúleos.

—He comprendido Marina… —Esta prestaba atención al igual que los demás a lo que Jimmy hablaba. —Yo no te merezco. Solo espero que tu nuevo novio te haga feliz. —Seguía hablando pero fue interrumpido.

—Noo, él no es mi novio. —Dijo Marina, un poco avergonzada.

—Sí, es verdad, solo somos amigos. —Apoyo Ash.

May, Dawn y Drew Prestaban atención al igual que él azabache.

—Bueno, solo espero que Ash haga lo que yo no pude hacer. También he comprendido, que sí te amo debo dejarte ir. —Terminó con un tono de resignación.

—Gracias por entender. —Articuló Marina, con una mirada de comprensión.

—Bueno nos vemos. —Dijo Ash para luego sacar a su Charizard. Cuando este salió hizo su rugido característico, haciendo la misma onda expansiva.

—Amigo, ¿Puedes llevarnos al gimnasio Celeste?. —Preguntó, él poké asintió. Después Ash se subió al lomo de su pokémon fuego/ volador obviamente con Pikachu en su hombro.

—Ash, ¿Y yo donde iré?. —Preguntó, un poco confusa, la ídolo.

—Estoy esperando a que subas. —Contestó.

—Pero… ¿No seremos muy pesados para Charizard?. —Volvió a Preguntar.

—Charizard es muy fuerte. —Afirmo Ash. Posteriormente Marina subió detrás de Ash. Abrazándolo, de la cintura para no caerse en pleno vuelo.

—Bien, nos vemos. —Dijo Ash. Posteriormente, el pokémon "dragón" dio una vuelta y se elevó con una fuerza y rapidez, y emprendió vuelo al ya nombrado lugar.

En el equipo de Jimmy Drew inició una conversación.

—Lo siento amigo, hay veces en la vida que algo no sale como uno quiere. Hay veces que se gana y veces que se pierde. —Terminó, con una sensación rara. En su mente resonaban las palabras de Ash. _"Sí en algún futuro no muy lejano ustedes llegan a estar juntos. Y tú la llegas a lastimar, emocional o físicamente. Te va ir muy mal. No digas que no te avise."_

—Lo siento mucho Jimmy. —Está vez hablo May, un poco triste.

—Yo también. —Apoyo la peliazul.

—No se preocupen… El tiempo lo cura todo. —Seguía Jimmy. —Sigamos con nuestro camino. —Termino.

—¡Esa es la actitud!. —Dijo la castaña. Posteriormente se prepararon y siguieron con su camino.

Ash, Marina y Pikachu que iban montados en Charizard. Bueno ya estaban descendiendo en la puerta del gimnasio, ya que no estaba tan lejos de donde se encontraban antes. Cuando terminaron de descender, Ash guardo al pokémon volador/ fuego, agradeciéndole por el viaje, y después toco la puerta del gimnasio. No obstante una linda chica de cabellos amarillos atendió.

—Lo siento mucho, el gimnasio está cerrado temporalmente. La líder no se encuentra. —Comunicaba la rubia.

—¡Daisy, que alegría verte de nuevo!. —El chico apellidado Ketchum, continuaba la conversación. Por parte de Pikachu, salto a los brazos de la hermana de la líder.

Posteriormente a la acción del pokémon, ella registro bien al chico y dijo. —¡Ash!. ¡Que bueno verte de nuevo!. Pasa hablemos adentro. —Posteriormente Deisy cedió el paso a Ash y Marina. No obstante la rubia serró la puerta, y los guío hasta el living, de su casa. Una vez ahí, la dueña los invito tomar un café y al poké de nuestro protagonista comida pokémon. E iniciaron una nueva conversación.

—Ha Marina ella es Deisy, una de las hermanas de Misty. Esta es líder de gimnasio de esta ciudad. Deisy ella es Marina, nueva compañera. —Presentaba el azabache.

—Sí, la conozco he visto fotos y he leído sobre las hermanas celestes. Son un trío fabuloso. —Alagaba la chica de cabellos cerúleos.

—Gracias por el cumplido. —Agradeció la hermana e Misty.

—Y… ¿Por qué esta serrado el gimnasio?, ¿Qué paso con Misty?. —Preguntó el portador del Pikachu.

—Ella se fue un mes ha pueblo paleta. —Está ayudando al profesor Oak y Tracey, a cuidar los pokémon, y cabe destacar que quería unas vacaciones. Pero ya está por volver. —Informaba.

—Ya veo.

—Dime, ¿Qué trae a mi cuñadito a ciudad Celeste?. —Preguntó Deisy en tono burlón. Pensando en la reacción de Ash. Por parte de Marina, escuchaba pero esa frase no le gustó nada.

—Nada. Solo pasaba y quise venir a saludar. —Contesto normalmente.

—Ha, ya veo. Y ahora que me acuerdo, felicidades por haber ganado la liga Unova, "maestro pokémon". —La rubia cambió el tema, pero nunca pensó que el azabache no le daría mucha importancia al tema de "cuñadito". Ella pensó que le daría vergüenza y se sonrojaría al extremo. Pero no.

—Gracias.

—¿Y por qué el cambio de look? —Preguntó.

—La verdad quería cambiar el estilo, me había aburrido del otro, jeje. —Terminó riéndose, con la mano izquierda en la nuca.

—Ya veo… Te ves mejor. —Alagó la rubia.

—Gracias. Bueno creo que es hora de irnos. —Hablaba, mientras se levantaba de la silla, al igual que su compañera y Pikachu se le subía al hombro. —Fue un gusto haberte visto de nuevo.

—Igualmente Ash. —Terminó, para luego acompañarlos a la puerta.

Una vez en la puerta de salida.

—Adiós Deisy, nos vemos. —Sé despedía él azabache.

—Adiós. —Dijo marina.

—Pika. —Dijo el pokémon inicial del azabache. Posteriormente nuestros héroes siguieron con su camino, mientras caminaban Ash le preguntó a Marina, si quería ir a comer algo y esta asintió. No obstante pusieron rumbo a un puesto de comida rápida que había a unos 300 metros de donde se encontraban. Al llegar encargaron unas hamburguesas y comida pokémon para todos los pokés. El lugar estaba tranquilo, ya que ellos eran los únicos en ese momento.

Ash saco a todos sus pokémons y al igual que nuestro héroe lo hacia la chica de cabellos cerúleos. Dejando ver sus pokémon que Ash hasta el momento desconocía.

—Valla, tienes un Mismagius, Feraligatr, Jigglypuff, Roserade, Vaporeon y un Elekid. Y se ven muy poderosos.

—Gracias.

—Salgan todos ustedes también. —Hablaba mientras liberaba a sus pokémons.

—Guau un Bueizel y un Sceptile. Esos no los había visto en tu equipo, pero a los demás sí los vi.

—Marina, ¿Cuál es tu propósito aquí? —Preguntaba el chico de vestimentas negras. Cambiando un poco el tema.

—Yo no tengo propósito, solo acompañaba a mi ex-novio, él participara en la meseta Añil. Yo quería dejar un poco de lado los concursos, simplemente viajar y entrenar. La vez anterior yo gane el gran festival de Johto. Pero ahora viajo solo para apoyarte a ti. —Respondía.

—Ya veo, y gracias. —Contesto el portador del Pikachu comprendiendo.

—¿Tú participaras? —Preguntó Marina, con una linda sonrisa.

—No, yo ya no puedo participar. Yo ya soy campeón de una región. —Contestó mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Cosa la chica notó y que causo un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

—Ash, ¿Podemos hablar? —Esa pregunta resonó en la mente de Ash. Este se dio cuenta que era el pokémon que recientemente había capturado. El ojimarron miro al pokémon que estaba a dos metros del su entrenador.

—Lucario, ven. —Pidió Ash. Esto causó confusión en la chica de cabellos cerúleos. Cuando el poké se acercó su dueño dijo.

—Estas en confianza, habla tranquilo. —El chico de setas en las mejillas le dio seguridad al pokémon.

—Ash, como ya sabrás tú tienes misma aura de Sir Aaron. —El chico ya sabía de lo que hablaba. Pero la chica no sabía nada, estaba más confundida aún. Ash y Marina se limitaron a prestar atención.

—Tu aura está dormida aún. Por eso tienes que entrenar para despertarla y así poder dominarla. Con mi ayuda lo lograras. Tu sabes ¿Qué al tener la misma aura o parecida a la de un aura guardián, técnicamente eres uno de ellos? —Terminó con una pregunta.

—No, eso no la sabía. —Respondió un tanto serio.

—Además podrías ayudarme mucho al controlar ese inmenso poder. —Esto causo confusión en el azabache.

—¿En qué te podría ayudar? —Respondió con una pregunta.

—Como tú sabes, yo soy un pokémon creador por Arceus, para ti. Pero también soy un pokémon mediador entre futuras batallas entre legendarios o deidades. —Contestó.

—Ya veo. Sí ese es el caso, ¡entrenaremos! —Dijo Ash con determinación.

—¿Qué te parece sí empezamos mañana temprano a las 6 a.m.? Pero te advierto, será algo muy intenso y estricto. —Advertía el pokémon.

—¡Claro!. —Contestó con ánimos.

—Marina,

—Bueno ¿Qué te parece sí seguimos con nuestro camino?. —Preguntaba el azabache levantándose de su silla.

—Bueno. —Contestó la chica muy alegre. Posteriormente ambos guardaron a sus pokémons, obviamente que Pikachu no.

Nuestros héroes se encaminaron a la "ruta 4" Ash, Pikachu y Marina estaban muy contentos. Ash por que lucharía contra Lance, Pikachu porque ya estaba empezándose a acostumbrar a su entrenador y Marina porque, ella era una chica feliz.

Ash y sus amigos ya llevaban un tiempo caminando por el bosque, el sol se estaba esconder, las estrellas se mostraban en el cielo. Definitivamente la noche había caído.

—Creo que deberíamos. —Opinó la ídolo pokémon.

—Pika pi. —Apoyó el pokémon amarillo.

—Sí, tienen razón. Pero antes de eso habría que buscar leñas y agua. —Hablaba el azabache. No obstante el pokémon y la chica asintieron y se dispusieron a buscar agua y leña para poder hacer la cena.

Ya habían pasado quise minutos desde que los protagonistas fueron a buscar lo que había dicho Ash. Primero encontraron la leña y después encontraron un lago no muy grande, árboles había a 100 metros del lago también había unas cuantas rocas y demás. Decidieron acampar ahí y armaron las tiendas antes de cocinar.

—Bueno Marina… —Dijo Ash que se encontraba con las brazos cruzados mirando el lago.

—¿Sí? —Preguntó curiosa la chica que se encontraba atrás del azabache.

—Te toca cocinar. —Dijo el azabache

—¡Que!... Y- yo n-no sé cocinar. —Dijo apenada mirando el piso.

—Nah es mentira. ¿Te lo creíste verdad? —Preguntó dándose la vuelta para poder ver a Marina. —Tranquila cocinare yo, jeje. —Terminó con una risita.

—Hay Ash… Ahora tengo vergüenza y me puse roja. —Dijo tapándose el rostro.

—Tranquila, lo are yo.

—Pika, pika pi. —Pikachu reía por lo bajo este se encontraba mirando la escena a un costado de la tienda.

—Sí, pero. ¿Cómo es posible que una chica de 15 años no sepa cocinar? —Dijo Marina que se había sentado en el piso abrasando sus piernas.

—Eso no tiene nada de malo. Es más yo tampoco se cocinar. —Dijo el portador del Pikachu tratando de consolarla.

—Y… ¿Qué aras, cómo cocinaras sí no sabes?. —Preguntó pero ya mirándolo.

—Brock, un amigo me dio, bueno le pedí un par de recetas. Solo tengo que ver cómo me sale. —El chico hablaba muy optimista, ofreciéndole la mano para ayudar a levantar a la chica. Posteriormente la chica con más confianza acepto el gesto y se levantó.

—Bueno, en ese caso te ayudare, así aprendo. —Hablaba la chica.

—Está bien.

Después de esta secuencia Ash y Marina se pusieron a cocinar. Pikachu miraba, ya que el cocinar era algo nuevo en su entrenador, pero él ya se estaba acostumbrando así que no le dio mucha importancia y se recostó dentro de la tienda de acampar, después de todo él estaba consciente de que lo llamarían para comer al igual que sus compañeros pokémon.

Cuarenta minutos después la comida estaba lista, solo faltaba probar para ver que tal. Ya habían ordenado la mesa, esta era la mesa que le había regalado Cilan para que lo recuerde esas mesas eran de las que se armaban y se desarmaban y cabían en una mochila mediana como la de Ash.

Cuando ya todo estaba preparado Ash despertó a Pikachu y saco a sus pokémons al igual que Marina para que puedan comer.

Los pokés estaban aún costado de la mesa y Ash y la chica en esta obviamente. Los jóvenes habían preparado un estofado de la tía "Malverta" de Brock. Cuando los chicos y los pokémon se dispusieron a comer, se impresionaron al ver que en su primera vez cocinando había salido muy bien.

La cena había estado muy rica los chicos conversaron en ese transcurso, después de la cena Lucario le recordó a Ash que a las cuatro de la mañana él saldría de su pokébola para llamarlo para su entrenamiento.

Después de eso los chicos guardaron a sus pokémon y los guardaron en sus tiendas Pikachu volvió a dormir y Marina se fue a ordenar un poco en su tienda. Ash se fue a sentar al lago a observar las estrellas y a pensar.

—"Creo que este accidente que tuve en el ferry, me ayudo a madurar mucho, en todos los aspectos. Creo que eso fue una de las mejores cosas. Es algo de lo que no me arrepentiré". —Pensaba el dueño de las setas en las mejillas. Marina de pura casualidad salió de su carpa y lo vio, ella se acercó y le pregunto.

—¿Me puedo sentar? —Habló con una dulce y tierna voz.

—¿Qué preguntas es esa? —Contestó con una pregunta pero al mismo tiempo afirmando con la cabeza. No obstante la chica se sentó a su lado y observó el panorama de arriba.

—Es hermoso. —Dijo la idiolo.

—Sí pero no te supera, aún le falta mucho. —Piropeaba el azabache.

—¡Hay Ash, haces que me sonroje!. —Dijo Marina agarrándose las mejillas con sus manos.

—Solo digo la verdad. —Le dijo a la chica.

—Tú también eres muy lindo. —Ahora la chica alagaba, pero no lo miraba a los ojos. Ash se limitó a sonreír.

—Creo que es hora de que me valla a dormir, mañana empieza mi entrenamiento. —Habló Ash.

—Sí, creo que yo también me iré a dormir. —Siguió la chica. El azabache al escuchar esto le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantar, Marina acepto el gesto del chico y caminaron hasta las tiendas.

—Hasta mañana. — Sé despidió la chica, pero fue interrumpida por el chico que le dio un beso en la mejilla derecha y le dijo.

—Igualmente, que duermas bien. —Posteriormente Ash entro a su tienda, dejando a una Marina un poco ruborizada y feliz.

—Hasta mañana. — Misuto la chica para luego entrar a su respectiva tienda.

 **Narrador:** Y así es como termina este capítulo de esta hermosa historia.

 **Continuara…**


	13. El entrenamiento

Bueno aquí les dejo el capítulo 13 de mi fic. Espero que hasta el momento les haya gustado esta historia.

PD: Este capítulo solo hace referencia más que nada al entrenamiento. Como lo dice el titulo abajo. Espero no se decepciones.

 **Narrador: ** En el capítulo anterior nuestros héroes ya habían tomado rumbo a la siguiente Ciudad, tomando su camino por "Ruta 4", pero había caído la noche así que decidieron acampar. Al otro día Ash iniciaría su entrenamiento con su pokémon Aura.

 **Capítulo 13: ** (Con la voz de Marina): Hoy presentamos: **"El entrenamiento"**

Era las cuatro a.m. El sol todavía no salía, aún se podían apreciar estrellas en el cielo. Marina la chica de cabellos ciruelo aún dormía placenteramente en su tienda y al parecer tenía un sueño, no podemos decir una pesadilla ya es estaba sonriendo y a la vez pronunciaba el nombre de Ash. Este último también estaba en el sexto sueño al igual que su compañero y fiel amigo Pikachu, hasta que.

—" _Ash, Ash"._ —Alguien pronunciaba su nombre en su mente. Sí era el pokémon Aura que se encontraba ya fuera de su pokébola y fuera de la tienda esperando a que su entrenador despierte. — _"Ash, es hora de entrenar"._ —Resonaron en la mente del azabache esas palabras. Después de esto el entrenador despertó. Salió de su tienda sin despertar a su amigo, cuando salió se encontró a Lucario lo saludo, se estiró un poco y fue al lago a lavarse la cara para espabilarse, y cuando terminó preguntó.

—¿Empezamos? —A lo que el pokémon respondió. —Claro.

—Bueno, pero que sea un poco más para allá, es que no quiero que se despierten tan temprano Marina y Pikachu. Espera agarrare el C-Gear.—Habló el entrenador, después de eso ambos se fueron a otra parte del lago, más bien a unos cincuenta metros.

—Empezaremos corriendo diez minutos, después caminaremos otros diez minutos para descansar, nadaremos diez minutos, proseguiremos haciendo ejercicio abdominal, cien haremos, después cincuenta flexiones de brazos. Ahora programa el C-Gear ese, para que suene cada diez minutos. —Pidió el pokémon.

—¿Haremos todo eso? —Preguntó incrédulo mientras programaba el aparato.

—Sí. —Respondió el poké.

—¿No es mucha carga? —Volvió a preguntar.

—Nunca dije que sería fácil, además esto es el principio y solo el calentamiento. Esto solamente nos llevara una hora y faltan más ejercicios. Además aremos esto todos los días. Hay que ponernos en forma. —Dijo Lucario.

—Está bien. —Ash estaba desconcertado, solo era el calentamiento, él no podía creerlo pero el pokémon tenía razón, tenía que ponerse en forma. Posteriormente a esto los individuos se pusieron en marcha empezando con el programa de ejercicios.

Ash y Lucario se pusieron a correr a toda velocidad obviamente que el pokémon corría al mismo ritmo que Ash para no dejarlo atrás, hasta que llegó el momento que sonó el C-Gear avisando que ya habían pasado los diez minutos.

No obstante ambos empezaron a caminar para descansar. Pero en ese transcurso se pusieron a hablar.

—Lucario, no me quedo muy claro porque Arceus te envió para que fueras mi pokémon. Ósea, sí eres un pokémon legendario no tendrías que estar tan cerca de los humanos como lo estas ahora. —El pokémon maga-evolucionado ponía atención. —No tendrías que estar en otro lugar como Arceus, Dialga o Palkia. —Habló Ash un poco confuso mientras corría al lado del poké.

—No, yo no soy un pokémon legendario, está bien que tenga el poder de uno o sea más poderoso según mí creador, pero yo soy un pokémon ordinario, está bien que mí especie sea un poco rara y todo, pero a lo que voy es que soy un pokémon común. —Ahora el que ponía atención era Ash. —Y sí, tienes razón yo con el poder que tengo tendría que estar en otro lugar como tú dices. Pero yo soy un regalo de parte de Arceus para ti, esto se debe a que has salvado la tierra en diferentes ocasiones. En pocas palabras, yo soy la manera de decir gracias del dios pokémon. —Ash ya comprendía las cosas. Pero la charla se interrumpió debido a que el C-Gear del azabache volvió a sonar. Pero para esto ya estaban cerca de las tiendas. Así que el ojimarron le dijo al pokémon que se pondría unos shorts para el siguiente ejercicio.

No obstante Ash y Lucario se metieron al lago, y se pusieron nadar a toda velocidad. Como no era un lago no muy grande, ambos nadaron de donde estaban las tiendas hasta la otra punta del lago, esto lo hicieron cuatro veces. Posteriormente sonó el C-Gear, y procedieron con la siguiente actividad.

Ash le costó el ejercicio abdominal, pero logro hacer los cien. Después de esto Siguieron con las flexiones de brazos. Este último ejercicio de calentamiento le costó mucho más al joven entrenador, pero logro pasar la prueba. Cuando terminó Ash no podía más estaba exhausto así que se recostó en la arena.

—Ya no doy más. Estoy a punto de morir. —Hablaba Ash muy cansado sacando sudor a dos manos.

—Sí, es duro, pero rígido. Con esto podrás ponerte en forma en poco tiempo, solo tienes que hacer esto todos los días. Después de esto descansaremos unos veinte minutos y luego te enseñare a combatir mano a mano. Lucharemos una hora por día con eso concluirá el entrenamiento de todos los días. Claro está que cuando te vayas acostumbrando, el entrenamiento será más pesado. Y cuando ya sepas combatir, te enseñare a leer aura y controlar este poder. Ahora programa el C-Gear para que suene en una hora después de que descansemos estos veinte minutos. —Concluyo Lucario.

—¡Enserio! ¡Eso suena fantástico! Gracias Lucario. —Ash estaba emocionado. Al mismo tiempo agarraba el C-Gear para programarlo.

—No te emociones tanto, pronto no me lo agradecerás. — Hablaba el pokémon. Después de ese comentario ambos rieron y se dispusieron a descansar. Pasado los veinte minutos ambos se pusieron a de pie, Ash esperaba a recibir órdenes del pokémon tipo Lucha/Acero/Psíquico.

—Cuando vas a pelear tienes que tener una posición de pelea. Tanto para poder defenderte y poder atacar. ¿Eres derecho a surdo Ash? —Preguntó el poké.

—Derecho. —Contesto.

—Entonces tendrás que tener el pie izquierdo más adelante que el derecho. —Lucario le mostraba la forma y al mismo tiempo Ash la imitaba. —También tienes que tener el brazo izquierdo un poco más adelante y más arriba que el derecho, fíjate que ambas patas, bueno en mi caso pero en tu caos son puños, bueno ambos puños tienen que estar al nivel de tu rostro, para ser más precisos el izquierdo tiene que estar a la altura de tu ojo izquierdo y el derecho tiene que estar a la altura del mentón. También tienes que bajar un poco la cabeza. Esa va a ser tu posición de pelea, acuérdate. —Explicaba el pokémon a la vez que le mostraba y el azabache lo imitaba.

—Entiendo.

—Bien también tienes que moverte, para ser más ligero a la hora de atacar y a la hora de evadir un ataque. —Seguía explicando a la vez que le mostraba como movía sus piernas, cadera y su torso y el azabache lo imitaba.

—Bien Ash, aprendes rápido. —Este ya controlaba más su posición y los movimientos de torso, caderas y pierna.

—¡Bien siento como aprendo más cosas! —Hablaba el azabache, ya moviéndose con un poco más de fluidez. Pero aún faltaba y mucho.

—Bien ahora pasaremos a la siguiente etapa. Los golpes, das dos un izquierda-so y dos derecha-so. También puedes hacerlo al revés, pero tú al ser derecho tienes más fuerza con la derecha, pero no te beneficiaría hacerlo al revés, porque sí tú das dos izquierda-so y un derecha-so, estarías dando un golpe con la misma fuerza que la derecha. Porque al ser derecho tienes menos fuerza con la izquierda. —Ash ponía mucha atención mientras seguía practicando la posición de pelea y los movimientos de cadera, piernas y torso. —Para dar un golpe tienes que darlo bien, porque sí no te podrías doblar la mano y eso te jugaría en contra. —Dijo Lucario mostrándole derecho al nivel del ante-brazo. Ash captó lo que dijo y paró de hacer los movimientos y sin bajar la guardia empezó a dar golpes al aire, con dos izquierda-so y un derechazo.

—Ash me asombra con estas tomando las cosas y sobre todo como aprendes. Aprendes demasiado rápido, yo pensé que estaría más tiempo explicándote esto, pero veo que no. Qué te parece sí combinamos los golpes de puño, los movimientos y también das una patada con la pierna derecha. Apuesto a que no o puedes hacer bien. —Lucario retó a Ash.

—Acepto. —Dijo para luego combinar lo que el pokémon le había enseñado. Ahora Ash estaba con la posición, hacía los movimientos de cadera, piernas y torso, daba dos izquierda-so y un derecha-so y después daba una patada con la pierna.

—No Ash, así no. Te recomiendo que la patada la des de este modo. —Dijo el pokémon aura, parándose de costado, inclinando un poco el torso para atrás y dando una patada con la pierna derecha de costado. —Así. Tú pegabas las patadas de frente. —Enseñaba el pokémon. No obstante, Ash empezó a hacer la combinación pero con las patadas de las _formas_ que le dijo su pokémon. Ash estaba aprendiendo muy rápido y lo hacía con fluidez.

— _"Como lo supuse, y como me lo dijo Arceus antes de venir, este chico especial. Bueno después de todo es un aura guardián. Pero su manera de aprender las cosas, es muy rápido. Eso nos beneficiara."_ —Pensaba el pokémon, muy feliz mientras en su rostro se podía apreciar una leve sonrisa.

—¿Esta bien cómo lo hago Lucario? —Preguntó.

—Sí Ash, lo haces demasiado bien para ser tu primera vez haciendo un entrenamiento de este modo. —Respondió el pokémon.

No obstante sonó el C-Gear avisando que ya habían pasado una hora.

—Bien, con esto concluye el entrenamiento de hoy. Al ritmo que vamos en dos semanas dormirás todo lo que te enseñé. Después de que pase ese tiempo incluiremos en el entrenamiento, pruebas de resistencia y a bloquear ataques, ya sea de pokémons o humanos. Cuando domines todo esto te enseñare a leer aura y después a dominar ese poder. —Informaba Lucario.

—Está bien. Ahora me iré a nadar un rato al lago para sacarme este sudor, y luego descansar un rato más. —Habló Ash.

—Yo también. —Dijo Lucario. Posteriormente a esto ambos se metieron al lago para darse un estilo de baño. Después de eso ambos se fueron a acostar, obviamente Lucario en pokéball y ante de que Ash lo guardase le agradeció todo lo que hacía por él.

El sol ya se podía ver, las estrellas que tiempo atrás estaban en el cielo ya no estaban, ahora el cielo que hasta momentos atrás era negro, ahora era naranja. Obviamente ya había amanecido.

La chica de cabellos cerúleos había despertado, al igual que Pikachu. Estos estaban conscientes del entrenamiento así que dejaron dormir más tiempo. Así que ambos se limitaron a volverse a dormir.

Ya habían pasado cuatro horas desde que Ash había terminado su entrenamiento con Lucario y se había dormido y en este preciso momento el joven estaba despertando. Ahora de alguna manera se sentía mucho mejor sentía como sí una carga pesada se había liberado de su cuerpo.

—Me siento mejor que nunca. Debe ser gracias al entrenamiento. Gracias Lucario. —Terminó agradeciendo. Nos obstante se levantó y salió de su tienda para encontrarse con una sorpresa. Marina y Pikachu le habían preparado el desayuno. Y todos sus pokémon junto a los de Marina estaban fuera, esperando a que Ash despertara para poder desayudar. Obviamente Ash los pokémon comerían comida pokémon que Ash y Marina tenían guardada por las dudas.

—¿Qué te parece Ash? —Preguntó la hermosa chica que viajaba con él.

—¿Pika? —El pokémon imito a su compañera.

—¿No era qué no sabías cocinar Marina? —Preguntó un poco confuso.

—Sí, yo no se cocina, pero puedo hacer un simple desayuno. Además tuve ayuda de Pikachu. —Contestó con una sonrisa.

El desayuno consistía en huevos revueltos con jugo de naranja.

—Ya veo, gracias. —Contestó.

—De nada. —Dijo la chica. —Pika pi. —Imito el pokémon.

No obstante ambos jóvenes se sentaron en la mesa y empezaron a comer al igual que sus pokémons. Pero al mismo tiempo charlaban.

—Ash, ¿Cómo te fue en el entrenamiento?. —Preguntó la chica.

—Muy bien, aprendí muchas cosas. —Contestó el azabache mientras comía.

—¿Y el lugar para entrenar qué te parece? —Volvió a preguntar.

—Es genial. Aquí podre hace todo lo del programa de entrenamiento. —Respondió.

—Por qué no nos quedamos aquí hasta que tengas la batalla con Lance, así podrás entrenar a gusto. —Preguntó la chica.

—No lo sé, yo no tengo problemas en quedarme aquí tres meses, pero tú. ¿Podrás soportarlo? —Preguntó el azabache un poco confuso.

—Claro Ash. Soportaría cualquier cosa con tal de que tú estés a mi lado. —Cuando Marina se dio cuenta de lo que dijo se ruborizó y se tapó la cara de la vergüenza que tenía. Los pokémons de la chica la quedaron mirando extrañados y los del chico sorprendido y el chico la quedo mirando con una sonrisa.

—Yo también soportaría cualquier cosa por ti, Marina. —Dijo Ash con una mirada sincera.

En ese momento Marina se dio cuenta que su corazón la había traicionado, que esas palabras la dijo desde el corazón. Que este había reaccionado por ella. Definitivamente Marina sentía cosas por el chico.

No obstante todos rieron, avergonzando un poco más a la chica.

—Está bien Marina, nos quedaremos aquí. Gracias por entenderme. —Dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

Y así fueron pasando los días. Ash se levantaba todos los días a las cuatro de la Mañana para entrenar, después descansaban y cuando el azabache despertaba Marina tenía preparado un desayuno, simple pero distinto a la vez. A la hora de la cena cocinaban los dos, de este modo ambos incrementaban su experiencia como chef. También todos los días entrenaba con Pikachu y los demás. Al igual que Marina con sus pokémon. Y cuando se quedaban sin provisiones iban a Celeste para comprarlas. Hasta que pasaron las dos semanas. Y era las cinco a.m.

—Bien Ash, ya dominas todo lo que te enseñe la primera vez. Y lo dominas muy bien. Ahora incluiremos pruebas de resistencia y al mismo tiempo bloquearas ataques. —Informo Lucario.

—¿Cómo? —Preguntó Ash un poco confuso.

—Sí, yo te lanzare ataques "aura esfera" las primeras dos las bloqueas o me las devuelves con golpes de puño y patadas y las otras dos dejaras que te golpeen, para eso tienes que ponerte sólido y firme.

—¿Estás seguro? —Preguntó un poco desconfiado.

—Claro con el entrenamiento que tuviste, has aumentado tu masa muscular. Por ende eres más resistente. —Concluyó el pokémon.

—Está bien, sí dices que puedo hacerlo. —Posteriormente Ash se puso en posición. Lucario atacó con una Aura Esfera. Ash le dio un golpe desviándola, cuando el poké vio que podía con lo propuesto volvió a atacar y está vez la desvió con una patada.

—¡Firme! —Gritó el pokémon, posteriormente lanzó otra Aura Esfera y le dio en torso del azabache, la resistió pero lo movió unos centímetros para atrás. El pokémon volvió a atacar, pero esta vez le pego en la pierna. Ash no sentía mucho dolor debido a que él ya estaba preparado para resistir ataques.

Ahora Lucario estaba más seguro que Ash podía con la prueba de resistencia, así que esta vez atacaba con más frecuencia. Ahora Ash le llevaba bien el ritmo, desviaba los ataques como también los resistía. Lucario al ver esto, le dijo a Ash que atacaría más rápido pero ahora que las esquivara también, y así se hizo.

Con el tiempo que paso entrenando se había puesto más ágil, más rápido.

Ash ahora resistía, esquivaba y desviaba los ataques del pokémon. Ash se había vuelto muy veloz.

Y así siguieron, y pasaron un mes u medio desde que el ojimarron empezó con su entrenamiento. En ese tiempo Ash logró dominar todo lo que Lucario le había enseñado. Pero ahora Ash necesitaba un oponente, y el pokémon sería. Este último no pelearía con todas sus fuerzas, pero cuando Ash dominara el aura totalmente podría hacerlo.

Ash y Lucario peleaban mano a mano, Ambos se golpeaban, ambos esquivaban sus golpes, pero cuando tenían un momento en el que se alejaban Lucario atacaba con Aura Esfera, a lo que el azabache esquivaba, desviaba o devolvía y en ocasiones resistía.

Para este tiempo y con el entrenamiento y los ejercicios Ash se había vuelto más alto, su masa muscular había aumentado más. Su cabello seguía igual, no había crecido.

Los dos individuos además se de los ejercicios se la pasaban combatiendo, obviamente era parte del entrenamiento siguieron así hasta que se cumplieron dos meses. Marina y Pikachu estaban impresionados del cambio tan radical que tuvo el azabache, en tan poco tiempo.

Solo faltaba un mes para la batalla contra Lance, el nivel de Ash había aumentado como el de sus pokémon. Recuerden que durante la madrugada entrenaba él y durante la tarde entrenaba con sus pokémons, al igual que lo hacía Marina. Lucario estaba seguro de que Ash podría dominar el poder del aura, y leer esta misma en tan solo un mes. Él con el entrenamiento que hizo ya estaba demasiado capacitado.

La relación entre Ash y Marina había aumentado, ahora tenían más confianza, Ash estaba más cariñoso de vez en cuando Ash le decías cosas cariñosas, que hacían ruborizar a la chica, pero no le molestaba sino lo contrario. Marina cada vez estaba más segura de lo que sentía hacía el azabache era amor, y a este también le pasaba lo mismo.

5 a.m. después de los ejercicios. Un mes antes de la liga.

—Ash solo falta poder controlar el poder del aura y leer esta misma. Como ya has dominado lo que sería el combate mano a mano. Así que ahora solo aremos los ejercicios matutinos y después te enseñare a controlar ese poder y después a leer el aura.

—Claro Lucario. —Contestó el ojimarron.

—Bueno para esto debemos tener mucha concentración. —Informaba el pokémon y a la vez se sentaba en el suelo mientras se cruzaba de piernas y los brazos para luego serrar los ojos. El azabache hizo lo mismo.

—Ahora pon tu mente en blanco y deja que el poder que se esconde dentro de ti fluya. Sentirás como algo recorre todo tu cuerpo. —Dijo el pokémon.

Pasados unos diez minutos Ash pudo despejar su mente, y pudo sentir como su aura andaba como si nada por su cuerpo.

—Es verdad, pero no puedo explicarlo. Es como un rio que fluye sin obstáculo alguno. —Hablaba el azabache con sus ojos serrado, captando su aura recorrer por su físico.

—Ahora concentra ese poder en un solo punto, tu corazón. —Ash trataba de canalizar ese poder hacía su corazón. —Explicaba Lucario.

Ash poco a poco empezó a concentrar ese poder dentro de su corazón. Ash estaba controlando su poder a voluntad. Poco a podía se podía apreciar un aura azul. Lucario podía sentir como el poder del aura del azabache se incrementaba aún más.

— _"Esto es sorprendente, hay empezamos y esta dominando su aura muy bien, me asombra y mucho, en verdad en un chico muy especial"._ —Pensaba el pokémon al sentir tal poder. Pero pronto se desvaneció al igual que el aura que provenía del cuarpo del azabache.

—No puedo, es muy difícil. —Habló Ash muy agotado en tono de decepción.

—De que hablas, no cualquiera puede dominar el aura al primer intento. —Hablaba Lucario levantando los ánimos de su entrenador.

—¿Tú crees que, puede controlar el aura? —Preguntó Ash mirando al pokémon.

—Sí, es más, pensé que no lo lograrías a la primera vez. No es que no tenga confianza en ti, solo que es difícil controlar tal poder. —Contestó Lucario.

—Está bien, volvamos a intentarlo. —Habló Ash muy optimista.

 **Narrador:** Y así es como termina es capítulo de esta fabulosa historia.

 **Continuara…**


	14. Fin del entrenamiento, noticias y sorpre

Hola bueno, solo diré que dejare el capítulo 14. Que lo disfruten.

 **Narrador:** En el capítulo a anterior Ash había dominado lo que sería el combate mano a mano, su masa muscular había aumentado al igual que se estatura. Él era un chico de estatura media baja y ahora de estatura es madia alta. Ahora trataba de dominar el poder del aura para después poder leerlo. Veamos qué tal le va en este capítulo.

 **Capítulo 14:** (Con la voz de Dalia Ketchum) Hoy presentamos: **"Fin del entrenamiento, noticias y sorpresas"**

Ya habían pasado una semana desde que Ash pudo sentir a lo que se le llamaba aura, y pudo controlarla aún que sea por un breve momento, pero en esta semana Ash ya dominaba ese poder, Lucario pensaba que era especial, pero nunca se imaginó que era un chico más que especial, había logrado dominar tal poder en tan poco tiempo. Y él sabía que no era cosa fácil dominarlo.

Marina y Pikachu no estaban consiente de los entrenamientos del azabache, ya que él se levantaba con Lucario muy temprano para eso y cuando despertaban, ya habían terminado.

5 a.m. después de los ejercicios (3 semanas antes de la batalla contra Lance)

—Ash, es impresionante de la manera en la que aprendiste a dominar el poder del aura y sobre todo el tiempo en el que lo hiciste. Arceus me dijo que eras especial, pero no sabía que era para tanto. —Hablaba Lucario observando al azabache, que se encontraba sentado frente a él, en la típica pose de concentración, el ojimarron era cubierto con un manto azul, los ojos eran totalmente azules. Su cuerpo estaba envuelto en aura, pero podía dominarla a voluntad.

—¿Así que Arceus piensa eso de mí? ¿Un dios hablando y pensando así de un humano? Eso es algo que no se ve todos los días. —Mientras jugaba con tan poder, haciendo y deshaciendo "Auras Esferas" en cada una de sus manos.

—Mmm, sí, si piensa eso de ti. Yo también al principio me impresioné al ver como hablaba de ti, pero después te conocí y en verdad tenía razón. —Alagó el pokémon a su entrenador.

—Gracias. —Habló el azabache, deshaciendo su aura y volviendo a la normalidad.

—Bien, ahora aprenderás a leer el aura, con esto podrás ver a cualquier cosa. —Explicaba Lucario.

—Sí, como el Lucario de Sir Aaron, cuando nos condujo hasta el árbol del comienzo. —Ash recordaba viejos tiempos.

—Sí. Para esto necesitas concentración. Tu mente solo tiene que ser uno con el aura, así como la controlas a voluntad. Lo único en lo que tienes que pensar es en el aura para lograrlo tienes que tener el deseo de hacer y fuerza de voluntad, no obstante se te tendría que dibujar todo el paisaje que está a tu alrededor, pero en manera de aura lo veras. Solo recuerda ser uno con el aura. Como ya puedes controlar el aura, no te será muy difícil leerla. —Explicaba el pokémon. Posteriormente Ash llevo a cabo todo lo que dijo el pokémon. Y como se lo dijo este, no lo costó nada leer el aura de las cosas ya que el azabache podía controlar su aura con facilidad.

—Sí, puedo ver. —Dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

—¿Puedes distinguir las cosas? —Preguntó con intriga.

—Sí. —Respondió aún con los ojos serrados, mirando para todos lados muy curioso.

—Bien, párate, y por nada en el mundo uses los ojos, veremos que también puedes ver con el aura. —Dijo Lucario. Ash no entendía que quería decir, así que no le dio mucha importancia y se levantó. Cuando hizo esto último Lucario le mando un golpe con su pata derecha al rostro. Este al último momento lo esquivo.

—Haa, ya veo a que te referías. ¿Quieres que peleemos percibiendo el aura?

—Sí, sin abrir los ojos pelearemos. —Dijo Lucario poniéndose en posición de pelea. —¿Puedes verme? —Preguntó.

—Sí, estas en posición de pelea. —Percibió el aura. Posteriormente el pokémon ataco con una dosis de puñetazos y patadas. Ash las esquivaba todas, no obstante Ash dejo salir su aura, cubriéndolo completamente con el manto azul, después de esto Lucario empezó dar sus golpes con más fuerza. Pero ninguno usaba todo su poder, ya que no querían hacer mucho ruido, pero aunque hacían poco ruido fue lo suficiente como para despertar a Marina y Pikachu. Ambos

—Ash, has logrado leer el aura muy bien, se ve que en verdad deseabas aprender esto, y eso es lo que saco la fuerza de voluntad. Te felicito. —Hablaba Lucario con orgullo de su entrenador mientras ambos peleaban con gran velocidad y fuerza. Marina y Pikachu estaban viendo esto con asombro, no podían creer los que sus ojos veían, ninguno dijo nada y solo se limitaron a observar.

—Bien Ash, probaremos tu resistencia. —Dijo Lucario dando pelea.

—¿Cómo la probaremos? —Preguntó curioso. Esquivando los golpes, y atacando.

—Resistirás mis golpes, no te preocupes aguantaras, igualmente después te curare. —Dijo Lucario, Ash entendió el mensaje pero, no le agradaban mucho el tener que recibir golpes, igual acepto ya que el pokémon lo curaría después. Ash paro de pelear al igual que su pokémon ambos estaban a un metro de otro. Ash se puso firme. Marina y Pikachu estaban a punto de moverse para ir a hablar con Ash de lo sucedido. Pero se quedaron boqui-abiertos cuando vieron que el pokémon le dio un golpe en la mejilla izquierda con mucha fuerza, la onda sonora del impacto de la pata del pokémon en la mejilla del azabache fue bastante fuerte, y era obvio que el golpe era igual. Pero se quedaron más impresionados cuando vieron que Ash lo resistió, no obstante el pokémon empezó a golpear con la misma fuerza al azabache, pero consecutivamente, lo golpeaba en el rostro, el torso y las piernas. Los espectadores estaban inmóvil, lo que estaban viendo era algo que no se ve todos los días. Después de la dosis de golpes hacía Ash, Lucario sé sacó la duda de que Ash estaba listo. Él lo había atacado en distintas partes del cuerpo para probar la resistencia desde distintas perspectivas de este.

—¿Te duele algo? —Preguntó el pokémon.

—Me duele todo. —Dijo Ash, para luego sobarse los brazos.

—Es normal. —Dijo el Lucario indiferente.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Preguntó Ash al ver la actitud del pokémon.

—El que tengas sangre de aura guardián, no significa que no sientas dolor. —Dijo el pokémon para luego largar unas risitas.

—¿Y por qué no me avisaste que me dolería? —Preguntó inconforme con la broma que le jugo su pokémon.

—Porque si no, no lo arias. Además esto es una prueba de resistencia, no de que, no hay que sentir el dolor. —Aclaró el pokémon aura mientras lo curaba.

No obstante Pikachu y Marina llegaron al lugar.

—¿Ash a qué se debe todo esto? —Preguntó la chica, incrédula de lo que vio.

—¿Pika? —Imito el pokémon.

—Solo estaba entrenando. —Se defendió el campeón y Lucario ya lo había terminado de curar.

—¡Entrenar! ¡¿A eso lo llamas entrenar?! Me preocupaste demasiado. —Dijo marina un poco enojada para luego mirar el suelo. Ash se acercó a ella y le levantó el mentón y le dijo.

—Perdóname no quise preocuparte. —Dijo Ash para luego abrasarla.

—Está bien. —Contesto dándole una sonrisa.

El tiempo había pasado, Ash se encontraba entrenando con sus pokés.

4 p.m. 3 semanas antes de la batalla.

En otros lugares estaban viendo la televisión. Para ser más preciso en las seis regiones del mundo; Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh y Unova. Los administradores de la liga, hace una semana atrás empezaron a hablar por la tele de que tenían un anuncio importante que darles a los televidentes, que se lo darían una semana después desde que empezaron a hablar del tema, era simplemente para poner al tanto de la noticia a todo el mundo el día en el que se dé a saber. Pues ese día había llegado.

En el gimnasio Celeste, Misty junto a sus tres hermanas se habían sentado a ver la noticia que los administradores de la liga tenían para darle.

Lo mismo pasaba en Hoenn, más bien en la casa Balance. May, Drew, Max, Caroline y Norman estaban viendo el televisor sentados.

Al igual que en Sinnoh, Dawn su madre y Kenny estaban a punto de almorzar. Esperando la noticia que tenían para darles. Pero Dawn al igual que may y Drew ya sabían de qué se trataba.

En Unova, Cilan con sus hermanos también estaban esperando la noticia. Al igual que Iris en su actual gimnasio.

Hasta que en el canal "Crónicas Pokémon" apareció "Charles Goodshow" frente a un micrófono, y empezó a hablar.

—Televidentes, obviamente la mayoría de las personas en este mundo están al tanto de que habría algo importante para decirles, hace una semana atrás algunos de los administradores empezaron a recordarles que yo hablaría. Por eso tengo presente que la mayoría de las personas de las 6 regiones están al tanto y están frente al televisor. —Charles leía lo que diría en un papel. —Pero lo que vengo a anunciarles es que dentro de 3 semanas exactamente los campeones de Unova y Kanto/Johto se enfrentaran. Sí Ash Ketchum y Lance se enfrentaran en la "Meseta Añil" se llevara a cabo a las 6 p.m. y a las 8 p.m. habrá una fiesta en honor a estos campeones. Es una batalla amistosa, para llamar la atención del público. Así los que puedan venir están invitados. Y con esto me despido. —Terminó de hablar Charles para salir del lugar.

 **En el gimnasio Celeste. (Kanto)**

—Valla, ¿Quién lo diría? —Preguntó Lily.

—Sí, no esperaba menos de Ash. Enfrentando al campeón de su región. —Hablaba Misty con tono de orgullo, no obstante las tres hermanas asintieron.

 **En el laboratorio del prof. Oak. En Paleta.**

—Bien, Ash. Nosotros también estaremos ahí. —Habló Gary emocionado.

—Pero habrá mucha gente, este programa se transmitió a nivel mundial. —Agregó Delia la madre del Campeón.

—Sí es verdad, pero su dices que eres la madre del campeón, podremos obtener los mejores lugares. —Dijo Tracey, muy pensativo.

—Ash ten por seguro que nosotros estaremos ahí. —Hablaba Oak, y todos asintieron.

 **En el gimnasio de plateada.**

—Bien Ash, te iré a ver. —Dijo Brock.

 **En Petalburgo. (Hoenn)**

—Sip, como lo imagine. —Dijo May

—¿A qué refieres? —Preguntó Norman curioso.

—Nosotros ya lo sabíamos. —Drew contesto por la castaña.

—A cierto que nos dijiste que te encontraste con él en Kanto. —Dijo Max. — _"Pero tranquilo, después de esa batalla yo iré a Kanto y tendremos nuestra batalla._ —Pensó el de lentes.

—¿Nosotros lo apoyaremos de aquí verdad? —Preguntó Caroline.

—Creo que sí, va a ser un mundo de gente. —Contestó Norman. — _"Veremos qué tan fuerte se a puesto este chico, su batalla en Unova fue espectacular. Y ahora con el tiempo que paso…"._ —Pensaba Norman.

 **En Pueblo Hoja Verde. (Sinnoh)**

—Bien, como habrá muchas personas iremos a ver a Ash después de la batalla, iremos a Pueblo Paleta. —Propuso Dawn.

—Bien. —Agregó Kenny.

De vuelta con Ash y sus amigos ya estaban terminando de cenar.

—Pikachu, ¿Qué a seguir practicando el ataque mejorado? —Dijo Ash, mirando a su amigo.

—Pika, pika. —Dijo el pokémon que al igual que su entrenador ya habían terminado de comer.

—¡Marina estuvo delicioso, gracias! —Agradeció el azabache, no obstante con su pokémon se levantaron y se alejaron de las tiendas. Para poder practicar el ataque mejorado del que tanto han estado practicando en estos meses.

—¡Electro bola! —Ordenó Ash. Al instante el pokémon alto unos cuantos metros en el aire y empezó a cargar una bola de electricidad en la punta de su cola con forma de rayo. Pero había algo diferente en este ataque, era más grande. Cuando terminó de cargar la arrojo a una roca de cuatro metros de alto por dos anchos. El poder que tenía esta electro bola fue capaz de destruirla en mil pedazos, no había quedado nada, también había destruido parte del campo ya que el poder que expulsaba era demasiado, a cada que el ataque se acercaba al suelo para acerca llegar a la roca iba destrozando la tierra del suelo.

—¡Pikachu! ¿¡Viste eso!? —Dijo Ash emocionado.

—¡Pika! —Contestó asintiendo, mientras iba con su entrenador.

—Yo sabía que lo lograrías, ahora puedes controlar por completo tanto el poder como el radio de la electro bola. Sigamos practicando. —Terminó para luego volver a entrenar.

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

Ya habían pasado tiempo desde que el presidente de la liga, charles, había dado la noticia de la batalla. Pikachu había aprendido a dominar lo que sería el ataque de la electro bola, tanto su poder como su radio. Marina y Ash aprendieron a cocinar, al igual que la relación de estos dos había aumentado.

Para ser más exactos ya faltaba un día para la batalla, nuestro héroe ya estaba preparado tanto física como mentalmente y al igual que sus pokémon.

—Misuki me dijo que entrara con estilo a la batalla. Bueno, no sé porque será, pero lo aremos. —Dijo Ash, quien ya había terminado de juntar las últimas cosas, para luego marcharse a su destino.

—¿Con estilo? —Preguntó la chica un poco confusa.

—¿Pika? —Preguntó el poké al igual que su compañera.

—Sí, con ropa nueva. —Dijo para luego llamar a su Charizard.

—Ya veo. —Comprendió.

No obstante se subieron en Charizard, Ash le dijo un destino para luego ascender y surcar los cielos.

Unos diez minutos después, llegaron al centro comercial de Celeste. El azabache se enfocó en una tienda de ropa y calzados, Unicef(N/A: Para hombre y mujer)

—Hola. —Saludó el azabache muy alegre. No obstante saludaron sus compañeros.

—Hola, muy buenos días. Soy Mary, ¿En qué puedo ayudarles? —Preguntaba una linda joven de cabellos color rosa, ojos del mismo color. Vestía con una falta verde y una camisa con blanca.

—Bueno, yo estoy buscando, algo que me haga quedar bien. Y unas buenas deportivas. —Explicó el azabache.

—Bueno déjemelo a mí, enseguida se lo traigo. —Habló la chica que atiende el local, para luego mirarlo un poco y sacar las medidas a ojímetro, y buscar en los estantes que estaban detrás de ella y agarrar un par de prendas.

—Bueno señor, aquí tiene. —Le ofreció la chica, dejando las prendas en el mostrador y la caja de las zapatillas.

—Solo dígame Ash, por favor. —Pidió el ojimarron.

—¿Ash… Ketchum, el campeón de Unova y maestro pokémon? —Preguntó incrédula la chica.

—Bueno, sí, pero no es para tanto. —Dijo el capeón un poco nervioso con la mano en la nuca.

—Qué modesto. —Dijo la chica, mirando de reojo.

—Pikaa pii. —Dijo el poké, imitando a su compañera, que en ese entonces él estaba en su hombro.

Posteriormente Ash tomó la ropa del mostrador y se fue al probador. Cuando salió ningunos de los presentes podían creer lo que veían. Ash llevaba una camisa azul, con una chaqueta negra, unos vaqueros azules con roturas y unas Adidas deportivas verdes con negro. 

Este es el estilo que Ash tenía ahora.

—¡Ash, te ves _re_ bien. —Dijo Marina haciendo énfasis en la palabra " _re_ ".

—Le queda muy bien, Ash. —Alagó la vendedora.

—Piiikaa. —Dijo el inicial del azabache afirmando y levantando su "pulgar".

—Bien, solo falta la ropa de Marina, podrías traer lo mejor que tengas y que este a la moda. —Esto último lo dijo mirando a la Mary.

—Sí. —Posteriormente empezó a buscar.

—No Ash, yo estoy bien, no hace falta. —Dijo la ídolo un poco nerviosa.

—Vamos Marina, no seas así. —Convencía el maestro pokémon.

—Toma. —Dijo Mary. Entregándole las prendas.

—Bueno, sí vas a insistir, creo que está bien. —Sé resigno, para tomar la ropa e ir al probador.

Cuando salió, Ash no podía creer lo que veía. Marina llevaba ésto:

Contenido oculto

—¿Cómo me veo? —Preguntó Marina, dando media vuelta y se acercó a Ash a esperar una respuesta.

—Se ve muy bien señorita. —Dio un elogio la vendedora con una sonrisa. Ash no podía decir nada, estaba impactado con tanta belleza, hasta que reacciono.

—Estas hermosa. —Dijo, mirando de arriba abajo. Marina se sonrojo debido a lo que le dijo y al ver como la veía.

—Pikaa. —El pokémon apoyo a su entrenador.

—Gra-gra-cias. —Fue lo único que articulo la chica de cabellos cerúleos y se tapó la cara de vergüenza.

Después de esto Ash le preguntó a Mary cuanto le debía, la chica le respondió y además le pidió un autógrafo y una foto. Ash aceptó gustoso, le pagó y le dejo una buena propina.

No obstante se fueron montados en el pokémon fuego/ Volador al destino, la Meseta Añiil.

Faltaban tan solo media hora para la batalla de Ash y Lance. El estadio Meseta Añil estaba repleto, las personas que no pudieron entrar tuvieron que esperar a que pase la batalla por el LCD gigante. Todos estaban ansiosos. Las personas que no pudieron asistir estaban esperando frente al televisor de su casa.

—Misuki me dijo que me presentarían a mi último, cuando me presente sonará una canción, y después entrar con una buena presentación. —Ash hablaba con su compañero y fiel amigo, mientas esperaban a que lo llamen para la batalla. Marina estaba en un cuarto vip, donde estaban los demás campeones.

—¿Pikaa? —Preguntó el inicial muy confuso que estaba en su hombro.

—Sí, ella dijo que me había preparado una canción. Veremos qué tal está. —Dijo el azabache muy pensativo.

 **En las gradas.**

—Ya no puedo esperar, quiero ver esta batalla. —Hablaba Misty muy contenta.

—Sí, veremos en qué nivel esta este chico. —Hablaba Oak.

—¡Hay ya quiero ver a mi niño! —Delia Ketchum estaba emocionada.

—Y yo quiero tener una batalla con él. —Dijo Gary muy emocionado.

—En narrador de la batalla ya está por presentar a Lance y a Ash. —Avisó la líder muy atenta. No obstante todos prestaron atención.

—¡Espectadores de todo el mundo, daremos comienzo a la batalla amistosa de campeones. Del lado rojo tenemos al campeón y maestro dragón, Lance! —Presentaba mientras todos gritaban de emoción y el nombre de Lance. Y este salía al campo de batalla saludando. —¡Y del otro lado del lado tenemos a Ash Ketchum, campeón y maestro pokémon!. —Presentó, la gente iba a gritar de emoción, pero no lo hicieron, porque un sonido sé hizo presente en el estadio. Era una sirena tipo de bombero. La gente se preguntaba que estaba pasando. Pero empezó a sonar una canción con un ritmo medio rápido, estilo cumbia, que decía así. 

Apenas termino la canción, de donde se supone que tenía que salir Ash, salieron dos "auras esferas", pero estas eran un poco más grandes de lo normal. Los ataques chocaron en la entrada, creando una explosión. De adentro de está, salía Ash, con su fiel amigo en su hombro. La gente no podía creer lo que veían, estaban anonadados por tal presentación al campo de batalla. En el estadio, afuera de este, en otras regiones, en todos lados estaban sorprendidos. Pero cuando Ash se posicionó en su lugar de batalla con Pikachu, todas las personas presentes del estadio empezaron a gritar de emoción, gritaban el nombre de Ash con tanta euforia.

 **Narrador:** La batalla está a punto de empezar, Ash vs Lance ¿Quién ganara? Lo veremos en el próximo capítulo de la esta alocada y creo que exagerada historia. Pero así es como le gusta al autor.

 **Continuara…**


	15. Ash vs Lance

**Narrador:** En el capítulo anterior nuestro héroe Ash, había dejado estupefacto a todos los que estaban viendo la batalla. Sus familiares y amigos fueron lo que más se sorprendieron, dado a que Ash no era así y más se asombraron por el nuevo estilo de vestimenta del azabache. En este momento está a punto de comenzar la batalla.

—¡Hola Lance! —Saludaba el ojimarron con una sonrisa de confianza y levantando la mano derecha y su fiel compañero lo imitaba en su idioma.

—¡Ash, tanto tiempo! — Saluda el campeón de Kanto con una sonrisa.

 **Capítulo 15:** (Con la voz de Marina) Hoy presentamos: **"Ash Vs Lance".**

—Sera una batalla amistosa, 3 vs 3, el último pokémon que quede en pie gana. No se permiten las sustituciones en pleno combate, pero si cambiar después de que algún pokémon caiga. —Explicaba el árbitro.

—¿3 vs 3? —Preguntó el azabache confundido.

—Sí, porque es una batalla amistosa. Pero si es por algún título u otra cosa más importante, es de 6 vs 6. No se permiten las sustituciones en pleno combate, pero si cambiar después de que algún pokémon caiga. —Volvió a explicarle el referí.

—Acaso, ¿Tienes miedo? —Preguntó Lance en tono burlón.

—Nah, solo que, así será más fácil del obtener mi victoria, ¿No lo crees? —Ahora Ash hablaba en tono de burla.

—Bueno, vamos a comprobarlo. ¡Charizard, yo te elijo! —Llamaba el campeón de Kanto a su pokémon y cuando salió hizo su rugido característico.

—Buizel al campo de batalla. —Le pidió a pokémon mientras arrojaba su ball y al igual que el pokémon fuego/ volador este también dio su bramido característico.

 **En alguna parte de las gradas.**

—No puedo creer lo que mis ojos están viendo. —Hablaba Gary muy confundido.

—¿Qué le pasó a mi Ash? —Preguntó su madre de igual manera.

—Valla que creció y cambió estilo de ropas. ¿Pero por qué? —Se preguntaba Oak con su mano derecha en su mentón.

—No lo puedo creer, ¿Ese es Ash? —Preguntaba Misty mientras lo señalaba.

—Parece que sí. —Asintió Gary.

De esta manera estaban todos los conocidos de Ash excepto los que ya lo habían visto antes. Como Dawn, May, Drew y Brock.

 **De nuevo con Lance y Ash.**

— ¡Lanzallamas! —Ordenó el pelirrojo parado firmemente.

— Neutralízalo con Hidropulso. —Pidió Ash muy serio.

Ambos ataques se ejecutaron, de la boca de Charizard salió una poderosa llama. Y el pokémon tipo agua formó con sus manos una especie de esfera celeste y la arrojo directamente al ataque de su oponente. Cuando hicieron contacto una explosión se hizo presente en el campo.

— Ala de acero. —Exigió el de capa.

—Enfréntalo con cola de hierro. —El azabache le dio una orden a su poké.

El pokémon de Lance se acercaba con una potente ala de acero, Buizel se acercaba a Crarizard con su ataque. El ala derecha y la cola chocaron, creando otra explosión haciendo retroceder a ambos pokémon.

—Valla, tu pokémon es muy fuerte, a pesar de la diferencia de tamaños parece que tienen las mismas fuerzas, no esperaba menos de ti. —Alagó el maestro dragón.

—Gracias, pero tu Charizard también es muy fuerte, a pesar de la diferencia de tipo. —Ash lo devolvió.

—Cola de hierro. —Pidió Lance.

—Tú también. —Imitó el ojimarron.

Ambos se lanzaron con sus respectivos ataques, cuando llegaron, ambos se atacaron con una dosis consecutiva de colas de hierro. Ninguno parecía ceder, las colas de los pokés chocaban sin parar, pero la cola de hierro de Charizard fue más fuerte y golpeó a Buizel mandándolo a volar.

—¡Ahora! —Dijo Ash, no obstante el pokémon de este le lanzo un potente Hidropulso, fue un golpe directo, que dañó e hizo retroceder a el pokémon tipo fuego/ volador.

—Ni siquiera le ordenaste a tu pokémon, ¿Acaso hacen lo que ellos quieren? —Preguntó Lance, para hacer enojar a Ash. En realidad quería ver si se desconcertaba de la batalla.

—No, lo que pasa es que, yo y mis pokémon somos uno. ¿Con eso, respondo a tu pregunta? —Dijo Ash sin caer en el truco de Lance.

—Claro. ¡Lanzallamas! —Ordenó Lance y a la vez pensaba. —Sí, creció mucho como entrenador. Pero que quise hacer, si no fuese así, no estaría en donde está. —Pensaba.

—Terminemos con esto, ¡Hidrobomba a todo poder! —El maestro pokémon mandó a su poké a atacar.

Ambos ataques chocaron, pero la Hidrobomba era notablemente más fuerte así que deshizo el Lanzallamas dando un golpe directo al pokémon de Lance, que lo empujo de tal manera que lo estampó contra la pared que estaba detrás de su dueño.

—Charizard ya no puede continuar, Buezel gana. —Exclamó en árbitro de la batalla.

—Regresa. —Dijo Lance para guardar a su pokémon y cuando termino de guardarlo dijo. —Gracias, lo hiciste bien, ahora descansa. —Agradeció.

—Tú también lo hiciste bien, regresa y descansa. —Ash le agradeció a su pokémon y lo guardo.

Todos los espectadores del estadio y afuera se emocionaron mucho y empezaron a gritar de emoción y empezaron a aclamar el nombre de "Ash".

—Escojan su siguiente pokémon. —Pidió el referí.

—Infernape, yo te elijo. —Llamó Ash a su mono imponente.

—Gyrados, sal. —Sacó a su serpiente marina.

Ambos pokés salieron y dieron su rugido característico.

—Comiencen. —El árbitro dio inició a la ronda dos.

—Habar como respondes a esto Ash, Terremoto. —Ordenó Lance.

—Lanzallamas al suelo. —Pidió el azabache.

No obstante el pokémon dragón/ agua golpeo con su cola el suelo haciéndolo temblar. Pero Infernape ataco el suelo con su lanzallamas así haciéndolo elevarse unos cuantos metros en el aire, así no tendría efecto alguno el terremoto.

—¡¿Qué, lo esquivo?! —Dijo lance impresionado. Todos en la tribuna estaban igual.

El terremoto se detuvo y el pokémon mono bajo al suelo.

—Hiperrayo. —Ordenó Lance y pensó. —Este Gyrados es especial, carga rápido el Hiperrayo, pero le tomara unos 6 segundos.

—Puño certero. —Ordenó el portador del Pikachu.

A una gran velocidad Infernape golpeó con un Puño certero muy potente a Gyrador que ni siquiera había podido terminar de cargar el Hiperrayo. El golpe fue muy fuerte, pero con lo pesado que era Gyrados lo hizo retroceder unos metros nomas, pero le hizo un gran daño.

—¡Que rápido! —Dijo Lance impresionado. —Hidrobomba. —Ordenó sin pensarlo dos veces.

—¡Esquiva! —Dio una orden a su pokémon.

Gyrados atacó con una potente Hidrobomba pero Infernape lo esquivo, pero cuando lo hizo un potente Hiperrayo lo golpeó, creando una explosión en el campo de batalla. Cuando el humo se disipó, se mostró a un Inernape con los ojos como espirales.

—¿Dos ataques consecutivos como esos? —Pensó Ash.

—Infernape no puede continuar, Gyrados gana. —El intermediario de la batalla finalizó la segunda ronda.

—Regresa, lo hiciste bien amigo, descansa. —Ash guardó a su pokémon y lo agradeció.

—Pikachu, al campo amigo, todo depende de ti. —Habló Ash con determinación.

—¿De qué hablas? Te queda a Buizel. —Preguntó el campeón de Kanto un poco confuso.

—Ha, es cierto, se me había olvidado, jejeje. —Dijo Ash.

—Vaya, comencemos. —Habló Lance.

 **En las gradas.**

—Acaso es tarado, ¿Cómo se va a olvidar? —Hablaba Misty un poco confundida y con cierto enojo.

—Mmmm. —Gary dudaba.

—No, Ash no se olvidó, él tiene planeado derrotar a los dos últimos de Lance con Pikachu. —Dijo Oak.

—Me lo suponía. —Dijo Gary aclarando sus dudas. Pero todas las personas que estaban alrededor de Oak lo quedaron mirando a este y a Gary con confusión.

—¿Y ustedes cómo pueden saberlo? —Preguntó un hombre que estaba de espectador.

—Sí, es verdad. —Preguntó otro y los demás esperaban la respuesta.

—Sí es como yo digo, ustedes me darán mil dólares cada uno y sí no es así yo les daré mil a cada uno. ¿Quieren?—Oak le hablaba a los dos que preguntaron. Los demás se limitaron a escuchar sin decir nada.

Los hombres dudaron un poco, pero al final se decidieron y aceptaron.

—Vaya profesor Oak, yo nunca creí que le gustaran las apuestas. —Dijo Misty confundida.

—Sí y yo tampoco pensé que le gustaran. —Dijo el nieto mirando de re-ojo a su abuelo. Delia solo escuchaba.

—No, no me gustan, pero cuando se presenta una oportunidad así no hay que desaprovecharla. —Dijo dejando a todos aún más confundidos. Posteriormente se volvieron a enfocar en la batalla.

—Hidropuso. —Ordenó Lance.

—Esquívalo con ataque rápido y golpea con cola de hierro. — Le ordenó a Pikahchu.

La serpiente marina creó una esfera celeste en su boca se la lanzó a Pikachu, este la esquivo con ataque rápido mientras preparaba para golpear con cola de hierro.

—Cola de dragón. —Exigió el portador de la serpiente marina.

Ambos ataques hicieron tanto, pero el de Gyrados resulto mucho más fuerte, y causó que Pikachu salga volando en el aire. —¿Por qué me atacó con esa cola de hierro tan débil? —Se preguntaba Lance.

—¡Trueno! —Ordenó Ash.

Pikachu que volaba por los aires, por el ataque de Gyrados, le lanzó un trueno muy potente. Fue un golpe directo y crítico, fue tanto que lo dejo K.O. de un solo ataque.

—Gyrados yo no puede continuar, Pikachu gana. —Declaraba el mediador.

—Pero, ¿Un ataque de esos en esa situación? Y esa cola de hierro. —Se preguntaba Lance. —Ash, dime ¿Por qué me atacaste con esa cola de hierro tan débil? —Preguntaba Lance, definitivamente quería sacarse esa confusión.

—Bueno, podríamos decir que, eres muy predecible. —Dijo Ash.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Preguntó confuso.

—Cuando le dijiste a tu pokémon que atacara con cola de dragón, me di cuenta que, si tu ganabas en ese ataque ibas a quedar vulnerable, por qué vulnerable, por el simple hecho en la posición en la que tu pokémon se colocó para ejecutar el ataque de cola de dragón. —Explicaba Ash. Todos estaban impresionados, le había encontrado el punto débil en tan solo unos segundos.

—¿Posición? —Preguntó Lance aún más confuso.

—Sí, definitivamente tu pokémon iba a saltar para ejecutar el ataque, y cuando termine de ejecutarlo se tendría que poner en posición otra vez, le iba a tomar unos segundos, por eso me deje atacar así. También hay que tener en cuenta que el peso de Gyrados es de 235 KG y su altura de 6,5 M. —Terminó de Explicar.

 **En la sala vip.**

—No puedo creer lo que acabo de escuchar. —Hablaba estupefacta Cintia la campeona de Sinnoh.

—Lance está pasando un mal momento. —Misuki hablaba. —Ash es el mejor, no cabe duda.

—En verdad que es el mejor. —Pensaba Marina un poco ruborizada.

—Vaya chico, quien lo diría, no esperaba menos de Ash. —Hablaba el presidente de la liga.

 **En las gradas.**

—Lo veo y no lo creo. —Hablaba Misty sorprendida.

—Has mejorado mucho Ash, Ancio tener una batalla con tigo. —Pensaba Gary sorprendido por lo que acaba de pasar.

—No me lo esperaba, encontrar un punto débil tan complejo como ese, se debe de ser muy observador y requiere de una buena concentración. —Explicaba Oak muy pensativo.

—Pero Ash es todo lo contrario a eso, ¿Cómo puede ser? Bueno, no todo lo contrario pero suele ser impulsivo. —Preguntó la líder de cabellos anaranjados.

—No estoy seguro, pero en este tiempo algo pasó. —Dijo Oak muy preocupado.

—Estoy muy orgullosa de mi hijo. —Hablaba Delia con suficiencia.

 **En otra parte de las gradas.**

—Vaya Ash, bien pensado. Te felicito. —Hablaba un moreno.

Volviendo al campo de batalla, Lance no podía creer lo que había pasado.

—Ash, has cambiado, cuando te conocí eras un chico impulsivo, no pensabas en las mayoría de las cosas, y eras un inmaduro total, sin ofender. Pero ahora eres todo lo contrario, estoy orgulloso. —Hablaba Lance.

—Gracias, la verdad que sí, en verdad cambié. ¿Seguimos? —Preguntó el azabache.

—Claro. Dragonite, yo te elijo. —Lance llamó a su fiel compañero y este se Materializó en el campo. El imponente dragón de Lance se hizo presente.

—Comiencen. —El mediador, dio inicio a la batalla.

—Comencemos con aliento de dragón. —Ordenó Lance levantando el puño cerrado.

—Enfréntalo con Trueno. —El azabache daba la orden.

No obstante, Ash sacó su C-Gear, y llamó a Marina.

Ambos ataques colisionaron en la mitad del campo, creando una explosión de humo que hacía imposible la visualización del adversario, tanto Dragonite como Pikachu estaban atentos a cualquier movimiento.

En la sala vip, un C-Gear estaba sonando. Esto llamó la atención de los presentes.

—¿Ash? —Preguntó la chica de cabellos cerúleos incrédula, los presentes se sorprendieron al escuchar tal nombre. —¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó un poco confusa la chica, los demás campeones y Misuki miraban a Marina.

—Esta victoria, te la dedico a ti. —Se escuchó una pequeña oración, cosa que fue audible para todos.

—Ha-aa-a, bueno, Gra-cias. —Tartamudeó la chica con un notable sonrojo. No obstante se cortó la llamada.

—Hacer eso en plana batalla, ¿No es mucha confianza? —Preguntó Cintia un poco confusa.

—Él se tiene confianza, pero más confianza le tiene a sus pokémon. —Charles, le aclaro la duda a la campeona.

—Vaya, vaya, así que ustedes dos se traen algo. —Dijo Misuki con una sonrisa pícara.

—No, no, no es eso. Yo, yo y Ash solo somos amigos. —Dijo para luego pensar. —Pero no me molestaría si fuésemos algo más.

—Sí, sí, está bien.

Volviendo al campo de batalla, el humo se empezaba a disipar. Apenas se pudieron ver, ambos entrenadores, dieron su orden.

—Ala de acero. —Exigió el de capa.

—Cola de Hierro. —Ahora Ash ordenaba.

Ambos pokémon se lanzaron con sus respectivos ataques, llagaron al centro del campo, y chocaron, la cola de Pikachu y el ala de Dragonite. En ataque se mantuvo, ambos seguían chocando sus extremidades, ninguno parecía ceder. Pero la fricción que causa ese tacto, creo una explosión haciendo ceder a los dos.

Ambos pokémon estaban agotados, pero no parecían tener alguna herida.

—¡Meteoro dragón! —Ordenó el campeón de dos regiones.

—Devuélveselo con cola de hierro. —Pidió Ash.

Dragonite creó una especie de bola de fuego en su boca, apuntó hacia arriba y la lanzó, no obstante se separó y se dividió en varias bolas de fuego. Pikachu esperaba el ataque. Cuando los ataques del dragón se acercaban el ratón eléctrico preparo si cola de hierro y cuando llagaron le empezó a devolver las esferas a Dragonite.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Recházalas con cola de dragón! —Dijo Lance un poco exaltado. Posteriormente el dragón amarillo comenzó a desviar su propio ataque a diversas partes del campo.

—¡Bien el señuelo funciono, tacleada de volteos! — Ordenó el ojimarron.

Pikachu que ya había terminado de devolver las esferas del ataque de Dragonite, se acercó a éste, que estaba vulnerable por estar desviando su propio ataque, no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Pikachu y éste lo acometió con una potente tacleada de volteos, que lo hizo estampar contra la pared, dejando a un Dragonite con los ojos como espirales.

—Dragonite ya no puede pelear, Pikachu gana. Por lo tanto, el ganador de esta batalla es, Ash Ketchum, actual campeón de Unova y maestro pokémon. —El mediador finalizaba la batalla. Todas las personas del estadio estaban como loco, gritaban el nombre de Ash y Lance a más no poder. "Ash, Lance, Ash, Lance" y así sucesivamente.

—Regresa, lo hiciste muy bien, toma un buen descanso. —Lance regreso a su pokémon con una sonrisa y se acercó a Ash, éste estaba acariciando a su fiel compañero que se encontraba en su hombro.

—Buena batalla. Ash definitivamente eres un gran entrenador, tenía algunas dudas al principio pero me las despejaste en esta batalla. Tranquilo, para la próxima ganare yo. —Dijo Lance extendiéndole la mano.

—Claro. Gracias Lance, quería divertirme en grande y lo hice en esta batalla. —Habló, recibiendo el gesto.

Posteriormente el campeón de dos regiones se fue a su camerino.

En las gradas, Oak estaba recibiendo el dinero que ganó al apostar. Por otra parte, Misty, Delia y Gary estaban muy contento de por la victoria de Ash y decidieron ir a buscarlo para felicitarlo. Claro no sin antes llevarse a Oak, quien estaba contando los billetes.

Ya habían pasado unos cuantos minutos, el azabache había llevado a sus pokémon al centro pokémon del estadio y luego se encamino a su camerino.

…

Ash se encontraban en el camerino con Marina, pero Ésta no decía nada, se encontraba apoyada contra la pared y mirando para abajo, y Ash se encontraba en una silla giratoria frente a un espejo y rompió el silencio.

—¿Qué te pareció la batalla? —Preguntó el portador del Pikachu.

—Estuviste increíble… ¿En verdad, esa victoria me la dedicaste a mí? —Preguntó la chica sin mirarlo a los ojos.

—Claro, ¿Qué te hace pensar que no? —Preguntó confuso.

—No, nada, solo qué me parecía raro. — Dijo un poco tímida. Posteriormente Ash se levantó de su silla y se acercó a Marina, se puso frente a ella y e hizo que su frente hiciera contacto con la de ella y le dijo.

— ¿El qué te pudo haber parecido raro? —Le preguntó con una voz tierna el azabache.

Ambos estaban sonrojados, pero se notaba más en Marina. Ambos sintieron que sus corazones se aceleraron, esa sensación, que uno puede llegar a considerar amor.

Ambos jóvenes estaban cada vez más carca uno del otro, estaban a unos cuantos centímetros. Pero, la puerta del camerino se abrió de golpe.

Ash y Marina miraron confusos, las personas que acabaron de entrar los quedaron mirando a ambos y se sorprendieron mucho.

—¿Mamá, Prof. Oak, Gary Brock y Misty? Preguntó Ash incrédulo, luego de eso Ash y Marina se percataron de los cerca que estaban y se separaron rápido.

— ¿Ash? —Preguntaron los recién llegados incrédulo de lo que acabaron de ver, excepto Brock que algo sabía del nuevo Ash.

— ¿A caso no les enseñaron a golpear la puerta antes? ¿Y por qué están así, como si hubiesen tenido una especie de pelea? — Preguntó Ash mirando de arriba abajo a los presentes. Por parte de Marina estaba sonrojada y mirando para otro lado.

—¡Les dijimos que no pueden entrar! —Se escuchaban los gritos de los hombres de seguridad, cuando llegaron al camerino trataron de sacar a los que estaban demás en el lugar, pero el azabache los detuvo y les dijo que los dejara y se fueron sin protestar.

 **Narrador:** Y por el momento dejamos esta historia aquí, si quieren saber que pasa, averígüenlo en el próximo capítulo.


	16. Confrontaciones y revelaciones

**Capítulo 16:** (Con voz de Brock): Hoy presentamos: **"Confrontaciones y revelaciones".**

— ¡Ash ¿Que significó todo eso?! —Preguntó Misty, llamando la atención de éste.

— ¿De qué hablas? —Contestó con una pregunta.

—Lo de hace un rato, en el campo de batalla, y esa situación en la que tú y ella estaban. —Le dijo.

—Si Ash, ¿Qué fue todo eso? —Preguntó Gary extrañado.

—Bueno, Misuki me dijo que entrara con estilo al campo de batalla. —Explicó el ojimarron.

— ¿Quién es Misuki? —Preguntó Oak.

—Yo soy Misuki y soy una de las administradoras de la liga y actual representante de Ash. —Se escuchó una dulce voz proveniente de la puerta. Posteriormente todos voltearon a ver.

— ¿Y desde cuando tienes una representante? —Preguntó Oak.

—Desde qué se volvió una de las celebridades de las ligas pokémon. —Respondió la chica peliazul, sin dejar de sonreír.

—Eso no explica la situación en la que te encontrabas con esa chica. —Dijo la pelinaranja apuntando de Marina.

—Lo siento, no era mi intención. —Se disculpaba la chica haciendo una reverencia.

—No tienes por qué disculparte Marina. ¿Misty qué me estas reprochando, acaso eres mi mujer? —Preguntó Ash mirando fijamente a Misty. Esta interrogación sorprendió a todos.

—He, no, no, nunca sería tu mujer, además yo no quise decir eso… —Misty, no terminó de hablar porque Ash le puso el dedo en los labios.

—Shhh, entonces no tienes derecho a reprochar nada. —Le dijo. Misty abrió los ojos como platos, no podía creer lo que escuchó y de esta manera estaban los presentes, excepto Misuki, que no entendía muy bien que pasaba y Brock, que sabía que eso era debido al accidente que tuvo.

—Bueno, bueno, no es momento para esas discusiones. Ash, los periodistas van a tener una entrevista con tigo. Tranquilo ya arregle la tarifa por esa entrevista. —Todos miraban a Misuki, como se llevaba a Ash del brazo y este se llevaba a Marina.

— ¡Espérenme aquí! —Dijo Ash antes de desaparecer de la vista de sus amigos.

…

Misuki ya había llegado a una sala, donde varios reporteros estaban esperando al azabache.

El lugar era bastante amplio, las paredes estaban pintadas de blando, tenía cerámica de color blanco y negro y solo una ventana y dos puertas. Contra una de las paredes había una mesa, tres sillas y dos guarda espalda delante de estos objetos. Misuki le dijo a Ash se sentara en el medio, ella del lado derecho y Marina del lado izquierdo.

— ¿Por qué tengo que estar yo aquí? —Preguntó la chica acompañante de Ash en esta aventura algo confusa.

—Acompañas a Ash en esta aventura. —La representante de Ash dio una sencilla explicación y luego se dirigió a los reporteros y dijo. —Bueno doy comienzo a esta entrevista, solo tienen 15 minutos, y hagamos esto ordenadamente, uno a la vez y levanten la mano y Ash elegirá. —Terminó. Posteriormente todos levantaron las manos.

— ¿Si? —Preguntó el ojimarron apuntando a uno.

— ¿Qué opina acerca del campeón de esta región? —Preguntó.

—Bueno, Lance es un gran entrenador, un gran amigo y sin duda es mucho más fuerte que yo. —Respondió asintiendo con la cabeza y con los ojos cerrados. Posteriormente Ash escogió a otro periodista.

— ¿Cómo puede decir eso, después de ganarle de esa manera? —Preguntó uno de los integrantes de los medios, recordando la derrota de Lance.

—Bueno, podemos llamarlo suerte. —Contestó Ash mirando al emisor de la pregunta. Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar esa respuesta. No obstante Ash escogió a otro corresponsal.

Mientras Ash estaba en su entrevista, en su camerino se llevaba a cabo una conversación.

—Es muy modesto, él no es tan así que digamos. —Decía Misty un poco confusa de lo que escuchaba en el LCD del cuarto.

— ¿Qué habrá pasado aquí? —Preguntó Oak con su mano derecha en su mentón. Por parte de la madre del campeón no decía nada, se limitaba a escuchar.

Volviendo al chico entrevistado.

— ¿Cómo conoció a la señorita Marina? —Preguntó otro.

—Bueno en todo caso esa pregunta se la tendrían que hacer a ella. —Dio a entender Ash.

—Señorita Marina ¿Cómo conoció al Campeón? —Le preguntó a la chica.

—Bueno, nos conocimos en Ciudad Celeste. Yo estaba corriendo con desesperación, el simple hecho de que mi ex novio me engañara con otra, me dolió mucho, por eso corría. Fue entonces cuando sin querer choqué a Ash, y no me di cuenta. Ambos caímos al piso, pero yo seguía llorando, él pensó por su culpa yo estaba llorando, y se disculpaba, pero luego yo le dije que no era su culpa de que llore. Él me dijo que una chica tan hermosa como yo no debería estar llorando, después me invito a comer algo y le conté lo que lo sucedido entre mi ex y yo. El me consoló, me invito a viajar con él. Siempre sostuvo ahí para mí, y cada vez que estaba triste, él trataba de sacarme una sonrisa. —Explicaba Marina con cierto rubor en sus mejillas, Ash estaba un poco ruborizado.

—Interesante. —Dijo. Posteriormente Ash eligió a otro.

— ¿Hay alguna relación amorosa entre ustedes dos? —Preguntó otro.

—No, solo somos amigos. —Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

—Bueno, se terminó la entrevista, si quieren alguna entrevista privada, solo llámenme. —Aclaraba Misuki. Ulteriormente los guardias, ayudaron a salir a los periodistas, Quedando solo Ash, Marina y Misuki en la habitación.

— ¿Dime que fue todo esto de la entrevista Misuki? —Preguntó el ojimarron.

—Como soy tu representante, tengo que hacer esto. —Dijo un poco nerviosa.

— ¿Cuándo dije que eras mi representante? —Interrogó confuso.

—Bueno, yo lo decidí, como soy una de tus fans y por eso también te dije que entraras con estilo y mandé a hacer una canción para que puedas entrar al campo de batalla. —Explicaba.

—Me haces ver como un agrandado así, y yo no soy así. —Dijo.

—Ok, ya no lo aré más. Déjame que te expliqué. Como yo te voy a representar, todas tus solicitudes tienen que pasar por mí, yo arreglo el dinero y ambos ganamos. Se dividirá así, un 70% para ti y 30 % para mí. Es una oportunidad de ganar más dinero. —Terminó de explicar.

—Mmmm, 70/30 creo que está bien. —Dijo el azabache pensativo.

—Bien, yo te depositaré todo en tu cuenta y te mandaré un recibo para que veas que no hay nada raro. —Terminó.

—Tranquila, confío plenamente en ti. —Dijo el azabache.

—Gracias no te decepcionaré. —Dijo saltando de emoción.

—Ash, creo que te están esperando en el camerino. —Recordó la chica de cabellos cerúleo.

— ¡Ha, es cierto, lo había olvidado! No vemos luego. —Dijo para luego salir del lugar con Marina.

—Adiós. —Dijo Misuki y luego se retiró.

…..

Ya había pasado unos minutos, Ash ya estaba en su camerino, pero antes paso por el centro pokémon del lugar, para recoger a sus pokémon.

—Bueno Ash Ketchum, ¿no te parece qué tienes que darnos algunas explicaciones? —Preguntó su madre y todos asintieron excepto el moreno.

— ¿Qué quieren saber? —Preguntó confuso.

—Estas muy cambiado, ¿Qué paso? —Preguntó la líder de Celeste.

—Eso es fácil de responder. Las personas cambian con el tiempo. —Dijo, aunque sabía que él no cambió por el tiempo, sino que por un accidente, que lo benefició bastante.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Devuélveme al Ash que yo conocí hace tiempo! —Dijo Misty zamarreándolo para todos lados.

—Tranquila Misty, el Ash que conociste, ya no existe. Un nuevo Ash ha nacido. —Dijo el campeón. Brock estaba a punto de decir algo, pero prefirió después preguntárselo a solas.

—Me agrada. —Dijo Oak con los parpados bajos.

—Mi niño ha crecido. —Dijo su Madre encantada.

—Pika, Pika. —Dijo el pokémon asintiendo.

Posteriormente se escuchó unos golpes en la puerta y Ash fue a abrir. Para luego ser abrazado por una hermosa rubia de ojos de ojos celestes.

— ¿Elesa? —Preguntó incrédulo el de la setas en las mejillas sin recibir el abrazo. Por alguna razón el azabache sintió lo mismo que senté cuando habla, abraza Marina. Su corazón se aceleraba.

—¡Te he echado de menos. —Decía entre lágrimas y sonrojos la rubia.

Los presentes estaban incrédulos de lo que veían, a diferencia de los demás Marina y Misty estallaban de celos.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —Interrogó la chica de cabellos cerúleos un tanto enojada, a diferencia de esta, Misty estaba a punto de explotar.

—¡¿Y ahora que sucede?! —Dijo quisquillosamente la líder de Celeste.

—Lo siento amigos, pero pueden dejarme un rato a solas. Les daré explicaciones a ustedes después. —Pidió el azabache. Posteriormente todos se dispusieron a salir. —Marina, tú no. —Terminó. La chica obedeció, a Misty no le gustó nada esa petición, pero se la tuvo que bancar.

Ya una vez todos fuera, quedaron sólo cuatro integrantes en el camerino: Ash, Marina, Elesa y Pikachu.

—Elesa, ¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó un tanto nervioso por esa pregunta embarazosa.

—¿Me estas cargando Ash? —Preguntó con los ojos cristalinos.

—Lo siento no lo recuerdo. Creo que debió ser otros de los efectos colaterales del accidente. —Dijo apenado el azabache mientras miraba el suelo. —Pikachu que ya sabía lo que pasaba, solo se limitó a escuchar.

—¿Qué accidente? —Preguntaron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo un poco confusas.

—Después de haber ganado en Unova, yo viajé a Kanto en ferri. —Contaba el azabache. —Pero en un entrenamiento que tenía con mis pokémon. Uno de los ataques me golpeó y… Me caí del quito piso del ferri. —Las chicas no podían creer lo que escuchaban. —Pero por alguna razón tardé ese tiempo en recuperarme, ya que un ser humano normal con el golpe que me di, tardaría siete meses en reponerse. Después me enteré que eso fue gracias a los poderes del aura. —Marina que algo había comprendido, ya que ella había visto algo del "entrenamiento" de Ash. Pero al escuchar esa historia tan triste ambas se lanzaron a abrazar al azabache. Los ojos de las hermosas chicas se tornaron cristalinos. Estuvieron unos treinta segundos abrazados y Pikachu veía la escena conmovido. El corazón del azabache ya no aguantaba más, palpitaba a mil por hora, definitivamente las acciones de las chicas fueron muy confortantes y él no quería que se acabara, hasta que.

—Pero, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —Preguntó Marina confusa de ése secreto separándose del ojimarron. —Eso quiere decir que no confías en mí. —Dijo la chica a punto de llorar.

—Y en mí tampoco. —Dijo Elesa tapándose la boca con las manos.

—No, no es que no confíe. Solo es algo que no quisiera recordar. —Hablaba el Ash entre verdades y mentiras, esto era debido a que no quieran que ellas se enteraran debido al accidente.

—Tienes un buen punto, también sería algo que yo no quisiera recordar. —Dijo Marina entendiendo.

—Sí, es verdad. Yo tampoco lo querría recordar. —Apoyaba la rubia pensativa. —Eso quiere decir que no te acuerdas lo que paso en la fiesta en tu honor en Unova; el beso, la promesa de que me escribirías. Fue culpa del accidente, que no recordaras eso. Entonces, eso quiere decir, que tú ya no recuerdas, y no tenemos un vínculo especial como el que armamos esa noche. —Dijo la modelo, para luego derramar unas lágrimas. Ash y Marina miraban, a éste le dolía verla así, así que se arriesgó y la abrazó. Marina que tenía celos, comprendía la situación y ella tampoco quisiera estar en lugar de la rubia, así que no dijo nada.

Elesa aprovecho la situación y preguntó.

—Ash, ¿Cuáles son tus sentimientos hacía mí? —Preguntó, entre sollozos, mientras abrazaba fuertemente al azabache. Marina se exalto con tal pregunta, ella sabía que todo dependía de lo que Ash contestara, ellos podrían estar juntos o no.

—Bueno… —Dijo Ash mientras se separaba y miraba hacia abajo. —Estoy en una confusión, mi corazón está en una encrucijada total. —Dijo.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Preguntó Elesa, aún más confundida, pero no los ojos llorosos. Ella cría que sabía la respuesta.

—Yo, no sé qué decir. Si se los digo, ambas dirán que es algo ilícito. —Dijo Ash aun mirando el suelo.

—Dinos. —Pidió Elesa.

Mi corazón se acelera a mil por hora, cuando estoy contigo. —Marina al escuchar esas palabras se le vino el mundo abajo.

—Pero por alguna razón siento lo mismo por Marina, cabe destacar que esto me pasa desde que la conocí. Y si eso es amor, las amo a las dos. Ahora sí pueden hacerme lo que quieran, golpéenme, insúltenme. Es algo inmoral, pero es la verdad. —Terminó derramando unas lágrimas. Las palabras honestas y sinceras del azabache tocaron el corazón de ambas, haciendo que derramaran unas lágrimas de felicidad. No obstante el ojimarron fue abrasado por ambas chicas. Ash abrió los ojos por la actitud de las chicas.

—Te amo Ash. —Dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo con los ojos llorosos.

—Yo quiero que tú seas feliz, si tú dices que amas a otra chica pero si tú eres feliz así, con dos chicas. Yo lo acepto. —Dijo Marina, entre sollozos.

—Sí, yo también lo acepto. Por más que sea una relación inmoral. No me importa mientras tú seas feliz. —Dijo Elesa al igual que Marina. —Sabes, ahora me estoy dando cuenta de que eres más alto y tienes músculos. ¿Por qué? —Preguntó confundida la chica.

—Bueno, me puse a entrenar con Lucario. Es por eso. —Hablaba feliz el azabache, mientras abrazaba a ambas.

—Bueno, te ves mucho mejor con músculos. —Dijo Elesa para luego darle un beso en los labios a Ash, un beso corto, pero se demostraban el afecto que se tenían el uno al otro.

— _¡Maldición! Se me adelantó._ —Pensó Marina un poco exaltada y celosa por tal escena. El beso no duro mucho, fue como un "pico" debido a que Marina se encontraba tan cerca.

—Ash yo, también, quiero uno, de esos. —Dijo Marina un poco apenada y sonrojada. Posteriormente Ash dejo a Elesa y le dio un tierno beso. Elesa se dio vuelta para no ver eso, bueno todavía no se acostumbraba. Pero fue corto al igual que el de Elesa.

—Ash, tenemos, que, tener una, cita. — Dijo Elesa nerviosa. —Ya que bueno, yo y Marina no nos conocimos, bien. —Terminó algo nerviosa y sonrojada. Marina al escuchar una cita también se sonrojo.

—Bueno esta por proponer lo mismo. —Dijo Ash con una sonrisa. —Y dime, ¿Quién se hace cargo del gimnasio? —Preguntó.

—Lo deje para poder venir a verte y estar contigo. —Dijo aún más sonrojada

—Y ahora no quiero que nos separemos más. —Dijo el azabache para abrazar a ambas chicas.

—Nosotras también. —Dijeron ambas aceptando el gesto muy felices. No obstante se escuchó que alguien golpeaba la puerta del camerino y Ash fue a abrir.

—Ha, hola Cintia, Lance, Charles. Pasen. —Dijo el azabache y los presentes entraron.

Una vez adentro, una conversación se inició.

—Felicidades Ash. —Alagaba Cintia con una sonrisa.

—Sí, Ash. Felicidades. —Apoyaba el presidente de la liga.

—Fue una gran batalla, pero demostraste ser mejor que yo. No será así para la próxima. — Elogio Lance.

— ¿Y, Plubio? — Preguntó Ash.

— Bue-no. — Dijo Cintia y Charles le hacía señas de que no diga nada. — Lo siento, pero tiene que saberlo. —Posteriormente se escuchó otra vez que llamaban a la puerta y el azabache fue a abrir.

—Amigos, pasen. —Dijo al azabache contento.

—Tienes que dar explicaciones Ketchum. —Dijo Misty entrando al camerino, al igual que los demás entraban.

A unos cuantos metros dentro del cuarto, Charles y Cintia hablaban en susurro.

— No le digas eso, se va a armar. Conozco a Ash. —Decía lo más bajo posible.

—No, él tiene que saberlo. — Misuto la campeona de Sinnoh. — Lo siento pero ya está decidido. Sí él lo dijo que se haga cargo de sus palabras. —Sentenció.

—Pero si están todos los campeones aquí. — Dijo Oak.

— Yo quiero sus autógrafos y una foto con ellos. — Hablaba Misty, Brock y Gary apoyaron a la peli-anaranjada.

—Pero falta Plubio. —Dijo Gary pensativo y eso hizo recordar a Ash.

—¡Ha, es cierto! ¿Qué dijo Plubio? —Preguntó Ash a Cintia.

—Bueno, dijo que, el no vendría por tres razones: Una; porque su madre se enfermó y tiene que cuidarla. Dos; dijo que ya sabía los resultados. Y Tres; dijo que no tendría sentido ver a un niño batallar, que se convirtió en campeón a duras penas. — Los presentes estaban estupefacto por lo que había dicho un campeón acerca de otro campeón. Todos miraron a Ash. Éste estaba con la cabeza agacha y los puños cerrados.

—Con que eso dijo. —Habló el azabache con enojo. —Él dijo que sabía los resultados porque pensaba que Lance iba a ganarme. —Dijo. Los presentes escuchaban detenidamente. —Si tanto piensa que no estoy a nivel de un campeón. ¡Señor Charles, arregle una batalla en Hoenn por el título de campeón de esa región y que sea rápido. Le voy a dar una lección a ese tipo! —Terminó dirigiéndose al presidente, para luego levantar la mirada, los presentes estaban atónitos por la petición de Ash, y ver que su expresión había cambiado totalmente; de una mirada alegre y sonriente, cambió a una seria, enojada y determinada.

—Ash, no tienes que hacer esto. —Habló Gary. —Has la vista gorda a lo que pasó recién. —Terminó.

—Sí Ash. —Apoyó Misty y tanto triste por la situación.

—Las personas ganadoras no critican: Solo observan, callan y demuestran con actos. —Dijo muy serio el ojimarron muy sabio.

—Bueno, eso es verdad. —Dijo Oak pensativo.

—Es verdad, se pasó con lo que dijo. —Añadió Brock.

— Yo le voy a quitar lo bocón. — Hablaba Ash. — Presidente Charles, quiero esa batalla lo más rápido posible. — Exigió Ash.

—Ash, cálmate. — Hablaba la chica de cabellos cerúleos.

— Sí Ash, no ganaras nada. — Apoyaba Elesa.

— Sí, voy a ganar algo. Le serraré la boca a esa cotorra, y por cotorra le arrebataré el título de campeón de Hoenn.

—Bueno Ash, si pido una batalla de esas, tendrías que esperar al menos un mes, haciendo lo más rápido, no es fácil, hay que llenar mucho papeleo, además de que tu representante todavía no está informada de esto. — Explicaba el jefe del comité de la llama.

—Solo arregla esa batalla. Es lo que más quiero en estos momentos. —Dijo Ash.

—Bien, lo aré. —Aceptó Charles.

—Espero que se prepare. Porque yo he fallado una y otra vez en mi vida, por eso he conseguido el éxito, y no voy a dejar que nadie hable así de mí. —Terminó con una expresión muy seria.

 **Narrador:** El campeón de Hoenn: Plubio, ha herido los sentimientos del azabache, y éste está dispuesto a darle una lección. Solo les puedo decir que sigan esta emocionante historia hasta el final, recién comienza y no los decepcionara.

Hasta aquí lo dejamos hoy, espero que les haya gustado, ya que bueno, es uno de los capítulos que más disfrute escribiendo. Si les gustó, like y comenten.  
Bueno, quería mostrarles unos dibujos que he hecho. Pero antes que nada quería que supieran que, no soy bueno para dibujar otros dibujos. Y también dibuje a Misuki, la representante de Ash. Claro que éste último me salió mejor, debido a que yo lo inventé.


	17. El nuevo trabajo de Ash

**Capítulo 17:** (Con la voz de Gary)-Hoy presentamos: **"El nuevo trabajo de Ash".**

 **Narrador:** En el capítulo anterior, Ash, se había enterado de las cosas que hablaba Plubio a sus espaldas. Nuestro héroe al saber esto pidió al presidente de la liga y jefe del comité de la llama una batalla, donde algunos de los campeones derrocara al otro, y éste accedió. Ash quiere darle una lección, debido a que tanto le costó llegar a donde está ahora, y nada más para que venga alguien a decir esas cosas.

—Bueno, entonces esperare a que pasé el mes, para poder batallar contra Plubio. Yo le avisaré a Misuki de lo sucedido, para ponerla al tanto—. Hablaba el azabache y los presentes le ponían mucha atención—. Pero por el momento, pasare un tiempo en Paleta—. Terminó.

— ¿Enserio, no viajaras? —. Preguntó Delia una lágrima en su ojo izquierdo de felicidad, posteriormente se la limpió.

—No, ya no viajaré. Por el momento me quedaré en paleta—. Afirmaba Ash.

—Bien Ash, quiero tener una batalla con tigo—. Pidió Gary alegre.

—No, no ganaría nada—. Gary, el Prof. Oak, Misty y Delia se sorprendieron por lo dicho—. Sería lo mismo que entrenar solo, o aún peor. No ganaría nada, tus pokémon no están al nivel. —Hablaba Ash con cierto ego. Los ya nombrados estaban incrédulo de lo que había dicho Ash—. Era broma, jaja, ¿Se la creyeron? —. Terminó con una pregunta mientras reía.

— ¡¿Y tú que crees? Si apareces siendo maestro pokémon, campeón, con otro estilo de ropas y muy maduro mental y físicamente! —. Regañó Misty muy enojada. Todos los presentes se rieron por la verdad que había dicho la líder de Celeste.

— Lo siento, lo siento—. Se disculpaba el ojimarron con la mano derecha en la nuca.

Y así pasó el tiempo hasta que llegó la hora de despedirse. Con el incidente que hubo Misty olvido preguntar acerca que de la relación que Ash tenía con Marina, y mucho menos se imaginaban, que Elesa, la ex líder de gimnasio de la región Unova, tendría una relación con el campeón actual de dicha región. Y éste, les pidió que no dijeran nada acerca de su relación ilícita de tres personas. Cuando el ojimarron estaba de rumbo a pueblo Paleta, en una de las limusinas que les prestó en jefe del comité de la llama, llamó a su representante y le contó lo sucedido, ésta comprendió y le dijo que esperaría a que llegué el momento, Misuki le dijo a Ash que ella se encargaría del resto y que no se preocupase, que lo tendría al tanto.

….

Seis horas después ya habían llegado a pueblo Paleta, más bien se encontraban en la puerta del laboratorio del Prof. Oak llamando a la puerta. Posteriormente Tracey abrió.

—Ha, hola, pasen—. Hablaba el artista pokémon feliz de verlos.

—Hola Tracey, ¿Cómo va todo?—. Preguntó el dueño del lugar entrando, y los demás lo siguieron.

—Bien, muy bien. Hola amigos—. Saludaba el de la banda en la cabeza.

Los chicos saludaron y entraron. Una vez adentro, en el living de la residencia Oak. Éste era grande: había una mesa ratona de vidrio y sillones a su alrededor, una alfombra azul debajo. Las paredes eran color celeste al igual que el techo.

Habían sillones de uno, tres. En que estaba solo se encontraba sentado Oak, y al costado derecho, en el sillón de tres, se encontraba: Marina, Ash y Elesa. De enfrente estaban: Delia, Brock y Misty. Y enfrente de estos en diagonal: Gary y Tracey.

—Gran batalla Ash, en verdad le encontraste un punto débil muy complejo y además tenía mucha lógica—. Alagaba el artista sentado en el sillón.

—Va, enserio, no fue nada. Creo que gané por suerte—. El entrenador hablaba mientras reía y se sobaba la nuca.

—No seas modesto Ash. Eres un gran entrenador—. Elogiaba Elesa la ex líder de gimnasio.

—Sí, ella tiene razón—. Apoyaba la chica de cabellos cerúleos.

—Pero, me llamo mucho la atención la entrada al campo de batalla. ¿Qué fue eso? —. Preguntó el de remerita verde muy confuso.

—¿Y por qué cambiaste de estilos de ropa? —.interrogó la madre del campeón.

—Sí, es como si fuera que tienes algún interés por la moda—. Hablaba la pelinaranja.

—Bueno, qué les puedo decir, las personas cambian con el tiempo. — Respondió el azabache, con los ojos cerrados y ambas manos a los costados de los hombros, como diciendo "ni idea". Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar eso. Tracey después de esto, decidió irse a dormir, debido a que la noche anterior se había quedado hasta tarde haciendo algunos trabajos.

—Ash, ¿Podemos hablar? —. Preguntó el moreno con una expresión seria.

—Claro, ¿Qué pasa? —. Interrogó.

—A solas, por favor. —Insistió, para luego marchase a la cocina, cosa que llamó la atención de los presentes. Posteriormente Ash se levantó y lo siguió. Cuando ambos desaparecieron de la vista de los demás, Misty preguntó.

—¿Y ustedes, que son de Ash? —. Cuestionó.

—Yo soy Elesa, ex líder de gimnasio y actual compañera de Ash. Era líder en ciudad Mayólica en la región de Unova—.Respondió con algo de elegancia.

—Yo soy Marina, soy acompañante de Ash en esta aventura, soy de Johto—. Informaba la chica.

En la cocina de la residencia Oak.

—Ash, ¿Por qué no dices acerca del accidente? —. Preguntó el ex líder de Plateada un poco confuso.

—No quiero que se enteren Brock, si se enteran se preocuparan, y no quiero eso ya que me encuentro muy bien—. Decía el ojimarron—. Además, tampoco quiero que se enteren que cambié gracias al accidente. Por eso dije lo que dije recién—. Terminó.

—T u secreto está a salvo con migo—. Dijo el moreno con confianza mientras sonreía.

—Gracias Brock, eres un gran amigo—. Contestó Ash.

Entiendo, bueno era eso, vamos—. Dijo mientras regresaba al living, y el campeón lo seguía.

El maestro y el doctor pokémon entraron al living donde se encaraban todos sus amigos.

—¿De qué hablaban? —. Preguntó curiosa Misty.

—Nada importante—. Contestó el azabache, mientras tomaba lugar entre sus novias.

—Cosas de chicos—. Dijo Brock tomando asiento.

—Bueno Chicos, creo que se está haciendo muy tarde y quisiera ir a descansar—. Hablaba Ash estirándose y bostezando.

—Sí, es verdad. Mañana haremos una comida familiar a eso de las 4P.M. para celebrar el regreso de Ash. Están todos invitados—. Invitó Delia Ketchum muy alegre.

—Gracias señora Ketchum, estaré ahí. ¿Hay que llevar algo?—. Preguntó.

—No se preocupen por eso, con su asistencia es más que suficiente, yo invitaré todo—. Dijo Ash. Posteriormente todos agradecieron y aceptaron la invitación.

—Delia, ¿Qué te parece si hacemos esa comida al aire libre? En la reserva—.Propuso Oak.

—Es una gran idea. ¿Qué te parece Ash? —Preguntó a su hijo con su típica sonrisa.

—Claro, por mí no hay problema—. Contestó el azabache—.Gary, ¿Puedes avisarles a los demás? —. Preguntó Ash mirando al aspirante a profesor pokémon.

—Claro…—. Gary no pudo terminar de hablar, en ese entonces suena el C-Gear de Ash, llamando la atención de los presentes.

—Hola Ash, solo llamaba para avisarte que mañana a eso de las 9 A.M. tienes que estar en tal lugar, te mandaré la dirección por Gmail—. Explicaba Misuki, la chica representante del ojimarron.

—¿Se puede saber para qué? —. Preguntó confuso.

—Claro. Apenas terminó la batalla con Lance, contando la manera en la que entraste al campo de batalla más en nuevo estilo de vestimenta y la canción que yo hice componer para ti, y además tu nuevo físico, incrementó tu fama al máximo. No te lo dije antes porque quería que tomaras un respiro. Bueno la cuestión es; me llamaron de una empresa de modelaje, ellos me dijeron que admiraron tú nuevo físico y querían tenerte en la portada principal de las revistas: "Quiero ser un maestro pokémon", "El entrenador del mes" entre otras. El contrato ya está firmado—. Ilustró la peliazul con una sonrisa detrás del aparato comunicativo. Los presentes no podían creer lo que escuchaban, tenían los ojos como platos, pero se limitaron a escuchar.

—¡Qué! ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Acaso me preguntaste si quería ser "modelo"? ¿Además con qué autoridad firmaste ese contrato?—. Dijo Ash sobre exaltado e incrédulo de lo que escuchó.

—Ash, desde que aceptaste que yo sea tu representante, aceptaste los términos y condiciones que yo tenía y tú los aceptaste. No te quejes—. Los espectadores de esta discusión, solo se limitaban a escuchar.

—¡¿De qué estás hablando?! ¡Nunca firmé tal contrato! —Exponía el azabache.

—Solo mira el lado positivo, es una buena oportunidad para ganar dinero, pagan muy bien—. Razonó Misuki del otro lado.

—Solo te importa el dinero ¿Verdad? —. Preguntó el campeón con la típica gotita de sudor.

—Si me importara el dinero, no te hubiese propuesto un 70/30, ¿No crees? —Dijo la emisora de la llamada.

—Tienes razón. Bueno, mándame las direcciones al Gmail. Mañana a las 9A.M. estoy en donde me dijiste—. Ash se resignó al darse cuenta que no podría ganarle a Misuki, definitivamente ella tenía la última palabra.

—Bueno Ash, como ya dije, esta todo firmado, solo tienes que ir de 9 a 11A.M. y te vas a tú casa, el resto déjamelo a mí y como siempre te depositaré el 70% de las ganancias en tu cuenta bancaria de campeón. Bye bye—. Dijo Misuki para luego cortar la llamada.

Ash iba a decir algo, pero no pudo debido a que Misuki cortó la llamada.

—Creo que no tendría que tomar esas decisiones sin consultarte antes—. Misty le hablaba al campeón.

—Lo sé, pero qué se le hacer. Bueno, entonces cuando me desocupe, mañana. Prepararemos todo, Gary avísales a los demás.

—¡Claro, no hay problema! —. Gary estaba alegre.

—Bueno creo que es mejor que nos vallamos, ya es muy tarde—. Dijo el azabache mientras se levantaba de su lugar y agarraba sus cosas.

—Ash, ¿Y nosotras que hacemos? —Preguntó Marina algo confusa y Elesa asentía.

—Ustedes vienen con migo—. Explicó Ash, la madre de este no tuvo objeción alguna, después de todo eran sus compañeras.

—Prof. Oak, me rejaría quedarme está noche aquí, es solo por hoy. —Preguntaba el moreno.

—Sí, yo también, ¿Puedo? —Misty se al igual que Brock preguntó.

—Claro, no hay problema, ustedes siempre serán bienvenidos aquí—. Aceptó el profesor pokémon.

Posteriormente a esto Ash, sus "compañeras" y su madre se dispusieron de sus amigos, el prof. Oak los acompaño hasta la puerta y se fueron a su casa. Por lo tanto Gary les enseñaba sus habitaciones a Misty y Brock y en el camino se pusieron hablar.

El grupito de chicos, se encaminaba por un corredor del recinto de Oak.

—Ash cambió bastante, ¿No creen? —. Hablaba Misty un poco preocupada cosa que ambos chicos notaron.

—Sí, es verdad, pero, ¿Qué te preocupa? —Preguntó Gary curioso.

—Si Misty, ¿Qué pasa? —Insistió Brock al ver la preocupación de la chica.

—Es qué, si Ash cambió tanto, eso significa que ya no es el Ash que conocimos. El Ash despistado, el que siempre está feliz. He notado que está mucho más serio—. Explicaba la líder de gimnasio pensativa.

—Bueno, eso es obvio—. Dijo Gary comprendiendo.

—Pero aun no entiendo cuál es el tu problema Misty—.Brock trataba de descifrar el enigma.

—Nada, solo que, extrañaré al viejo Ash—. Dijo la peli anaranjada nostálgica.

No obstante llegaron a una habitación, era en la cual Misty pasaría la noche y ésta se fue a descansar. Ulteriormente los dos chicos se encaminaron unos metros y se encontraron con la habitación en la cual Brock pasaría la noche, se detuvieron y hablaron por unos segundos.

—¿Qué crees que le pase a Misty? —. Preguntó Gary confuso y pensativo.

—Creo que está sintiendo cosas por Ash—. Brock sacaba conclusiones.

—Pero si Misty está de novia con Tracey, ¿De qué hablas? —Hablaba el aspirante a profesor.

—¡Que! —, Grito en susurro. —No lo sabía. Bueno si tenemos en cuenta eso, no sé—. Dijo. A Gary le salió una gotita estilo anime.

—¿Pero por qué lo ocultan? —. Preguntó el moreno.

—Supongo que no quiere lastimar de algún modo a Ash—. Dijo el nieto del profesor Oak.

—Y por eso estaba triste, porque sabe que Ash ahora cambió, cree que va a captar esos sentimientos más rápidos y los lastimaría aún más—. Dedujo el criador pensativo.

—Pero, no creo que Ash haya cambiado tanto como para saber acerca del amor—. Habló en tono burlón y los parpados cerrados.

—No te creas tanto, recuerda como entro Elesa al camarín de Ash. Yo dudo mucho que una compañera de viajes haga esa escena—. Recordó el doctor.

—Sí, tienes un buen punto—. Dijo Gary absorto de lo que Brock decía.

—Pero lo veremos mañana… ya es muy tarde Gary—. Habló el ex líder bostezando.

—Es cierto, ya es muy tarde, no vemos mañana—. Saludó Gary para posteriormente irse del lugar, más bien a su habitación.

En la casa de los Ketchum, Ash, Pikachu, Delia, Marina y Elesa habían llegado, para ser precisos, Delia estaba abriendo la puerta para entrar, cuando la abrió, las personas ya nombradas entraron.

—Pika, pi—. Dijo el pokémon amarillo feliz cuando entró y observó.

—Bueno chicas esta es mi humilde morada, siéntanse como en su casa—. Dijo Ash entrando a su casa.

—Gracias Ash. —Agradeció la ex líder de Unova con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

—Sí, gracias—. Y Marina la apoyaba con el mismo gesto.

—Bueno chicas, vengan les mostrare su habitación—. Dijo la madre del campeón apuntando hacia las escaleras.

—Yo dormiré en el sofá, una puede dormir en mi habitación—. Manifestó el azabache.

—¡Yo dormiré en la habitación de Ash! —. Dijeron ambas chicas levantando el tono de voz, cosa que sorprendió bastante Delia.

—Vamos, no peleen, pueden solucionarlo con un "piedra, papel y tejeras" —.Declaró el azabache—, Pero solo el mejor de uno.

—¡Bien! ¡Piedra, papel, tijera! —. Dijeron ambas haciendo los gestos con las manos un tanto enojadas. Finalmente, Marina hizo tijeras y Elesa piedra, definitivamente, ganó Elesa.

—¡Gané, gané! —. Exclamó la rubia con felicidad, al ver que había ganado el juego.

—Pika, Pika, pi—. El inicial que estaba en el piso asentía a la exclamación de la Elesa.

Marina dio un suspiro de resignación, y al igual que ese suspiro ella también se resignó. Antes de que delia diga algo Ash se adelantó.

¿Bueno, quieren comer algo antes de irse a dormir? —Preguntó el azabache con su típica sonrisa.

—No Ash, comimos en la limusina de regreso al pueblo. Eres un glotón—. Dijo la ídolo pokémon.

—Yo no iba a comer, solo les pregunte a ustedes para atenderlas bien, ya que son mis invitadas—. Con los ojos entre cerrados y una gota estilo anime.

Esto causó la risa de las tres mujeres, excepto la de Ash.

Bueno Marina, Elesa vengan por aquí, les enseñare sus habitaciones—. Pidió la señora Ketchum. No obstante ambas la siguieron. Por parte de Ash se fue al living y se recostó en el sofá y se puso a pensar, desafortunadamente para él, ése no era el que se hacía cama.

—Vaya, una relación 3, es algo ilógico, al menos para mí. Ya que o nunca he tenido una novia. Pero por el otro lado, es reconfortante. Sí—. Pensaba el azabache mirando el techo, Pikachu quien se encontraba recostado en la caja torácica de su dueño. Le pregunto en su respectivo idioma.

—¿Pika, pi?

—Nada, solo pensando en las cosas locas que han estado pasando al igual que las decisiones que he tomado en estos últimos meses—.Respondió sin dejar de mirar el techo.

—Pika—. Dijo el pokémon diciendo "es verdad".

—Pero no me arrepiento de nada—. Terminó. Posteriormente Ash y Pikachu cerraron los ojos para quedarse dormidos. En la habitación de Marina, ésta al igual que Ash se encontraba pensando. La habitación en la que estaba, no era muy grande, las paredes eran de color turquesa, y solamente había una ventana, una cama, una mesa de luz y un televisor. Marina se encontraba tapada, mirando a su castado que se encontraba una vidriera. Mirando el inmenso cielo, totalmente cubierto de cuerpos celestes y el satélite natural del planeta en el que habitaban, en su fase llena.

—A mí me gusta Ash y estoy segura de eso, solo que, bueno, una relación así, es algo como, mmm, no sé, raro diría yo. Pero no me arrepiento. Elesa es más hermosa que yo, claramente Ash me pudo haber dejado por ella, pero él dijo que nos ama a ambas y lo dijo con una honestidad y sinceridad en la cual no se veía una sola pisca de mentira. Yo lo amo y si esto lo hace feliz, así será—. Dijo Marina para cerrar los ojos y dormirse. En la habitación de Elesa, ella estaba, totalmente dormida, con su típica sonrisa deslumbrante, llena de confianza, era obvio que ella tampoco se arrepentía de la esa "relación".

…

Y así paso el tiempo, las centésimas, los segundos, los minutos y las horas pasaron. Eran las 6 a.m. y Ash ya estaba levantado. Precisamente se estaba preparando el desayuno para él y sus pokémon sigilosamente para no despertar a nadie. Cuando terminó de prepararlos los guardo en una bolsa, se cambió, se puso unas ropas de gimnasia, agarro a Pikachu en sus brazos y salió del hogar. Comenzando a trotar por el pueblo paleta.

— ¿Pika? —. Preguntó el pokémon adormilado, refregándose el ojo derecho con la pata izquierda.

—Lo siento por despertarte, nos ejercitaremos un poco—. Habló Ash mientras paraba, sacaba una pokéball del bolsillo y sacaba a Lucario. Después de que saliera Ash lo saludo al igual que Pikachu y el pokémon mega devolvió el saludo.

—Entrenaremos un poco antes de ir a ese "trabajo" que Misuki aceptó sin mi consentimiento. Supongo que habrás escuchado, ¿Estoy en lo correcto? —. Preguntó.

—Sí, sí escuché—. Contestó el pokémon bostezando.

—Pero primero desayunaremos—. Dijo para mirar a los alrededores, luego de unos segundos, encontró lo que buscaba—. Vamos a ése árbol—. Dijo mientras caminaban, Ash le dijo a Lucario que después de esas secciones de fotos. Cuando llegaron al sitio que el azabache, éste de la bolsa donde había guardado las cosas, sacó; una mantel, comida para sus pokémon y para él. Posteriormente sacó a sus pokémon restantes; Charizard, Sceptile, Buizel e Infernape. Para disfrutar de una comida rápida de mañana. Lo que Ash se había preparado era: waffles con crema, miel u jugo de naranja.

 **Narrador:** El capítulo 17 de esta historia ha terminado. Ash se está preparando para las fotos que tiene que sacarse para portadas de revistas. Además de que se está por celebrar en regreso de Ash a su pueblo natal: Kanto.

Bueno aquí lo dejamos, espero que les guste y sí es así, like y comenten. Bye bye.


	18. El favor de Charles

**Apuesto que esperabas continuación pero ja soy yo Dio.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Es bueno verlos jóvenes y es que hoy en día el autor y yo hemos estado ocupados pero hemos retomado habitualmente los trabajso y espero que les esten gustando ya que usamos nuestro empeño y corazón para traerles una historia diferente a lo usaual (menos yo que les traigo Rayshipping y Pokecrystal como Pokesilver) pero espero que puedan comprender que a veces deseariamos tener tiempo y no se hable más mis lectores que aquí está el Ash y Marina que desean.**

 **PD: Alguien me envió mensaje a ForosDZ diciendo que plagie el Fic de Ash y Marina que es este y que lo robo y público ya que es Aniber Adrián el autor y Vega0313 me lo roba, soy yo el mismo autor además de que este fic tengo permiso de FanDeFic y participo con ideas a veces.**

 **PD: GaryxRoxanne**

 **Capítulo 18:** (Con la voz de Marina): -Hoy presentamos: **"El favor de Charles y el candidato perfecto de Ash".**

 **Narrador:** En el capítulo anterior, Ash había despertado temprano como acostumbraba a hacerlo últimamente, para así poder entrenar, para luego irse a las secciones de fotos que tenía pendiente. A pesar de que él no quería hacerlo, lo tenía que hacer porque ya Misuki había firmado el contrato.

Una hermosa mañana despertaba en Kanto, en pueblo paleta. El sol empezaba a mostrase, haciendo así un el cielo anaranjado. Los Pidgey cantaban desde las copas de los árboles, otros surcando los cielos.

Después de un agradable desayuno, Ash guardo a sus pokémon con excepción de Pikachu. Posteriormente a esto ambos se pusieron a correr.

…

Y así el tiempo pasó y el momento de las secciones de fotos llegó, Ash se fue a su casa a darse una ducha, para luego cambiarse y ponerse las ropas que habitualmente lleva. Cuando salió de su casa, llamó a Charizard, se montó en él y con Pikachu atravezaron los cielos para luego revisar las direcciones que le había mandado Misuki.

— Bien, queda cerca, está en ciudad Celeste —dijo el azabache, el pokémon fuego/ volador lo escuchó y se dirigió al lugar ya nombrado. Solamente les tomo unos quince minutos llegar a la cuidad natal de la peli anaranjada. Cuando llegaron Ash buscó exactamente el lugar que decía la dicción y cuando lo encontró le ordenó a Charizard que descendiera, al descender le agradeció y lo guardó.

Era un edificio, de 6 pisos de color gris, había dos guardias de seguridad en la puerta y esta era giratoria. Ash entró, pero no sin antes ser detenidos por los guardias. Éstos vestían de negro con detalles rojos y eran altos.

— Alto señor. Su identificación —dijo uno de los guardias parándole el paso al campeón.

— No tengo identificación, pero espero que mi nombre sirva, soy Ash Ketchum —habló el azabache, posteriormente su pokémon saludo en su idioma.

— Ah, lo siento señor, lo están esperando, adelante —dialogó el guardia avergonzado y nervioso de no reconocer al campeón de Unova. No obstante el otro guarda asintió de igual manera.

— Gra-cias, pero no hace falta, tanta, como se dice, mmm, formalidad —habló el ojimarron, para luego entrar.

El lugar era amplio y elegante. Ash caminaba hacia delante por una alfombra roja con flecos dorados, que conducía a la recepción. Las paredes estaban pintadas de color dorado con detalles blancos, las baldosas de verde marino, el techo de blando y de él colgaban un candelabro, también de color dorado.

Cuando llegó a la recepción un hombre de al menos unos 30 años de edad, castaño, con un esmoquin lo entendía detrás de una mesa de 1 metros de alto por 2 de ancho.

— Campeón, lo esperábamos. El administrador lo espera en el último piso, habitación 45— dijo el hombre —el ascensor está a 8 metros a su derecha.

— Gracias —contestó un el azabache mientras caminaba al lugar para subir al ascensor, para así poder subir arriba.

Unos cuantos minutos después, estaba frente a la puerta 45, del último piso.

— Creo que debe de ser acá— dijo y su pokémon asintió, posteriormente tocó la puerta. Alrededor de unos segundos, una chica de pelo color rosa, ojos color azules y muy linda de su anatomía humana. (El cuerpo de ella se lo dejo a su imaginación) y además de voz muy linda y suave.

— ¡Haa! ¡Pero si es el mismísimo Ash Ketchum! Y ¡El legendario Pikachu! —dijo incrédula la chica, haciendo una reverencia. Al campeón no le sorprendía hasta que—. Cuando me dijeron que vendría, pensé que era una broma. Disculpe mis modales. Adelante su eminencia —terminó para darle paso al maestro pokémon.

— Hola, ¿Su eminencia? ¿Por qué? —preguntó perplejo el azabache mientras arqueaba la ceja—. ¿Pika? —inerrogó el poké al escuchar que lo llamaron legendario.

— Miku es su mayor fan. Además de que está loca por ti, en todos los sentidos—. Un hombre aparecía detrás de la chica que aún estaba con la cabeza agachas. Éste hombre era un poco más alto que Ash, para ser exactos una cabeza. Usaba gafas, tenía el pelo color verde y ojos del mismo color, aparentemente tenía unos 26 años—. Soy Martin, el encargado de todo éste lugar.

—Ya no tienes que hacer esa reverencia— dijo el azabache con la gotita estilo anime mientras se rascaba la mejilla izquierda con su dedo índice. Posteriormente la chica se levantó y preguntó.

— ¿Me da-daría un autógrafo y se sacaría una foto conmigo? —preguntó la chica con vergüenza y sonrojada agachando un poco la cabeza.

— Claro, pero después de lo que vine hacer —dijo Ash.

— Que vestimenta más chic, Ash —alagaba el Martin.

— Gracias.

— Ven, sígueme —pidió el administrador del lugar mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba a la hacia el interior de la habitación. No obstante Ash con Pikachu lo siguieron, y Miku los siguió.

— ¿Alguien puede ser _tan_ fan mío, cómo para llamarme "eminencia"? —preguntó el ojimarron inconscientemente pensativo, haciendo énfasis en la palabra cursiva. Miku al darse cuenta de lo dicho por el azabache se sonrojo un poco.

— Sí, en el caso de ella puede ser posible, ella decía: "Yo quisiera conocer personalmente a Ash Ketchum, es mi sueño más grande, él es muy lindo, le gusta la moda y es muy intrépido". Eso decía, y lo decía de una manera muy, mmm no sé cómo decirlo, pero trabaja pensando en ti, cuando duerme sueña contigo, se la pasa hablando de ti. Es súper fanática tuya Ash. ¿Puedo tutearte, verdad? —informó y terminó con una pregunta Martin. Esto causo que Miku se sonroje y se avergonzara, tapándose su cara con ambas manos mientras movía la cabeza a ambos lados y caminaba.

—No es cierto, sólo qué, bueno sí, pero no es tan así. —dijo Miku—. Soy solo un fan, no es que esté enamorada de usted —dijo avergonzada.

—Pero… Yo nunca dije que estés enamorada de mí. Y pueden tutearme ambos. —dijo Ash con una sonrisa mientras caminaba entre medio de ambos. Pikachu solo se limitaba a escuchar, pero le causaba gracia, pero reía para sus adentros.

—Dejamos la conversación para después, ¿Qué tal si empezamos? —preguntó el administrador Martin. Por parte de Miku se sintió más calmada y le agradeció a Arceus, por no dejar que esa conversación siga.

En la habitación que se encontraba era más amplia que las demás, muy elegante, había cámaras por doquier. Contra una de las paredes, había como una lámina de color blanco y en el suelo una alfombra del mismo color y sobre esta, un banco del mismo aspecto.

—Hacia tu derecha tienes el vestidor, Miku es una de las encargadas de los vestuarios. Ella te dará ropa que te pondrás para las fotos. —avisó el gerente mirando a Ash.

—Pikachu, ¿Quieres comer algo? —preguntó el mismo director.

—¡Pika! —dijo el poké saltando a los brazos del emisor de la pregunta.

—Comimos antes de venir. —dialogó el campeón.

—No hay problema, Ash. —habló el dueño de lugar.

—Sígueme por favor. —dijo la encargada de vestuarios para caminar a la puerta donde se encontraba toda clase de ropas, posteriormente el maestro de maestros, lo siguió y pensó.

— _Pikachu es un glotón._ —posteriormente le salió una gotita estilo anime.

Pikachu fue invitado a comer por el dueño del lugar, Ash fue a conducido a los vestidores y Miku lo acompaño. No piensen mal, Miku solo pasó un rato a buscarles las prendas que se tenía que poner, para sacarse las fotos.

15 minutos después, Ash salió con un Jean chupines negros, unas deportivas verdes, una camisa mangas largas desabrochadas donde se dejaba ver el torso del ojimarron, el cabello seguía normal, pero había algo que resaltaba en Ash, él usaba unas gafas de sol.

—Bien, bien, me agrada tu nuevo look. Definitivamente eres la estrella que esperábamos. —habló Martín admirando la vestimenta de Ash.

— Gracias, la verdad que me gustó mucho éste nuevo look. —

—¡Bueno, empecemos con la sesión de fotos de Ash! —el gerente alzó su voz para llamar la atención de todo los presentes y comenzar con lo dicho.

Mientras el azabache comenzaba con su nuevo trabajo por así decirlo. En otro lugar, para ser más exactos a unos kilómetros de pueblo Paleta, una chica se encontraba yendo a dicho pueblo. Ésta vestía con una camisa mangas largas que terminaba como falda de color lila y sandalias del mismo color, también llevaba una calza de color rosa. Su cabello era castaño y sus ojo color rojo, aparentaba tener unos 17 años de edad.

— Bien, Gary, espérame. Pronto estaré ahí. —Hablaba esperanzada la chica, mientras caminaba por aquellos lugares.

En pueblo paleta el profesor Oak ya estaba levantado junto a Tracey, ambos estaban preparando de comer para los pokémon de la reserva, mientras que Gary, Brock y Misty estaban por desayunar.

En la residencia Ketchum, Delia, la madre de nuestro campeón, estaba preparando el desayuno. Mientras que Elesa y Marina seguían dormidas. Era algo extraño, ya que últimamente la chica de Johto acostumbraba a levantar a estas horas más o menos, bueno eso fue durante el entrenamiento de Ash con Lucario.

El tiempo pasaba. Para ser más exactos, faltaba media hora para que termine la sesión de fotos de Ash, en estos momentos éste se encontraba tomando un descanso. Bueno, estaba comiendo una hamburguesa, junto a su inicial, Miku y Martin.

— Dime Miku, ¿Desde cuándo eres mi fan? —preguntó el portador del Lucario más poderoso del mundo un poco intrigado. Pikachu no decía nada, solo se limitó a oír y comer su comida al igual que Martin.

— Bueno, para ser precisos, desde que ganaste la liga Unova. —contestó la chica un poco nerviosa.

— Sí, es tu mayor fan, Ash. Básicamente, tiene posters y fotos de ti en todo su cuarto. —en eso suena el C-Gear de Ash y éste contesta.

— Hola señor Charles. —saludaba el ojimarron.

— Hola Ash, ¿Cómo vas con tu nuevo trabajo? —preguntó el de barba para luego reír.

— No me hagas acordar. —Dijo desviando la mirada. Los presentes solo se limitaron a escuchar—. Misuki me contó todo, jajaja. —Se reía el jefe del comité de la llama.

— Sí, sí. En éste momento estoy un poco ocupado. ¿Llamas para algo importante? —interrogó.

—Sí, básicamente. Mira como sabrás Kanto tiene aeropuerto, pero en ciudad Verde, por eso estoy buscando a un buen arquitecto, para que lleve a cabo los planos del aeródromo que se llevará a cabo en Azafrán. Él antiguo aeropuerto de cuidad Verde lo queremos convertir en una fábrica de pokébolas. Solo te llamó para preguntar. ¿Tiene a alguien en mente? Obviamente a esa persona se le pagará lo acordado entre S.A.L y X persona. Pero como ando muy ocupado, necesito que me hagas el favor de encontrar a alguien que sepa de "dibujos" por así decirlo y si lo consigues me llamas y así acordamos un lugar para hablar del tema. Claro es solo un favor, ahora la pregunta es: ¿Puedo contar contigo? —el presidente de las ligas interrogó.

—Claro, no hay problema. —Aceptó el azabache para luego pensar—. _Tracey dibuja muy bien, pero le preguntaré antes._ —Eso pensaba el azabache.

—Otra cosa. La batalla con Plubio, no te la puedo conseguir debido a que en dos meses es la liga de campeones. En ella participarán los campeones de elite 4 y los campeones de las últimas ligas, Misuki te dará más información. —informó.

— Está bien, en dos meses batallaré con él. Con respecto a lo otro. Cuenta conmigo.

—Bien Ash, eso era todo, te dejo para que te sigas sacando fotos. —terminó para luego colgar la llamada y dejar a un Ash pensativo.

— _Pero en el caso de que Tracey acepte, el profesor Oak no tendrá ningún ayudante y tiene muchos pokémon._ —Esos eran los pensamientos del joven entrenador.

— ¡Ash! —el gerente del lugar levantó un poco la voz para llamar la atención del ojimarron, ya que estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos, que no escuchó cuando le hablaron.

— ¿Está todo bien? —preguntó.

— Sí Martin, todo está perfecto. —respondió Ash para luego sacar otra vez el tema que estaban hablando entes de que llame Charles— . ¿Pero cómo sabes que su cuarto está con cosas mías? —preguntó.

— Bueno, él es mi hermano. —interrumpió Miku un poco avergonzada.

— ¿Enserio? No sabía eso. —dijo Ash sorprendido y su inicial lo apoyó— ¿Pika?

— Sí, somos hermanos y ella me ayuda aquí. —respondió riendo.

— Y que pasatiempos tienes además de esto, Miku. —interrogó.

— Bueno, me gustan muchos los pokémon, yo quiero ser criadora pokémon. Ése era mi otro sueño, después de conocerte claro está. —contestó la chica con brillos en los ojos. Ash al notar que ella estaba esperanzada en ser una criadora pensó que estaba de suerte y dijo:

— ¡¿Enserio?! Genial, yo estaba necesitando a alguien que se encargue de todos mis pokémon, además de ayudar al profesor Oak. Claro que si aceptas trabajar con migo te pagaré un buen sueldo. Pero eso si estás de acuerdo, al igual que tu hermano. ¿Lo siento si lo dije tan a la ligera, pero en verdad necesitaba a alguien que me ayude con mis pokés, y al profesor Oak. —se disculpó el azabache por su repentina propuesta.

— Por mí no hay problema Ash, además ella es una gran fan tuya y ayudarte a cuidad de tus pokémon sería como un sueño hecho realidad para ella. —Martin aceptó la propuesta.

— ¡Sí, sí, acepto trabajar para ti! —ella al escuchar la propuesta de Ash y la aceptación de su hermano se puso muy feliz.

—Bueno entonces te esperaré en pueblo paleta, ahí conocerás a todos mis pokémon, acordaremos tu paga y empiezas a trabajar en el laboratorio del profesor Oak.

— Genial, también seré ayudante del profesor más grande, el que inventó la pokédex. —ella se seguía emocionando.

— Bueno Ash, esta sesión ha terminado. Como estamos apresurados, las revistas saldrán mañana. Cualquier cosa le avisaré a Misuki, para que te mantenga al tanto. —el jefe daba por terminada la sesión de fotos del azabache. Pikahcu se subió al hombro de Ash, éste se despidió de los demás al igual que su inicial, le dijo a Miku que hoy vaya para pueblo paleta, para ser más exactos al laboratorio del profesor Oak. No obstante salió fuera del edificio acompañado del dueño del lugar y su hermana. Ash saco a su Charizard y se montó en él, con una velocidad impresionante éste dio una vuelta en el suelo y despegó en línea recta al cielo, cuando llegó a una altura determinada, emprendió viaje al pueblo natal del azabache con la misma velocidad.

—¿No es genial esa manera tan osada de irse? —preguntó a su hermano con un brillo en sus ojos y una admiración tremenda al azabache.

— Sí, esa velocidad tan impresionante. No cabe duda de que se tiene bien merecido el título de campeón y maestro pokémon. —alagó el gerente del lugar—. Vamos, tú tienes que juntar tus cosas e irte a pueblo Paleta. —Terminó para luego entrar al edificio y ser seguido por su hermana.

En algún lugar muy alejado de Kanto, para ser más exactos en un lugar de tiempo y espacio, un hombre con un traje y un pokémon muy singulares. Le hablaba a su compañero.

—Está pasando, tenemos que avisarle antes de que esto le cause malos entendidos. —avisó el hombre.

—Pero, ¿Cómo lo aremos? Y sabes, su aura se incrementó considerablemente. —preguntó el poké mediante telepatía.

—Sí, lo noté, sin duda que es un aura guardián muy poderoso. Bueno te contaré como haremos… —comenzó a contarle la forma, mientras que nosotros nos enfocamos en la residencia Ketchum, situada en pueblo Paleta.

— Buenos días señora Ketchum. Lo siento si demoré mucho en despertar. —se disculpaba la chica proveniente de Johto un poco apenada.

—No es problema querida, es desayuno está listo. ¿Podrías llamar a tu compañera y decirle que baje a desayunar? —terminó con una pregunta. Posteriormente Marina aceptó y fue al cuarto de Ash, el cual Elesa había ganado dormir justamente. Cuando llegó, toco la puerta y al rato se abrió.

—Marina… —musitó la rubia un tanto incomoda. Bueno era lógico, una relación de tres es algo que ambas habían tomado a la ligera al momento de aceptar, no digo que haya sido un error, pero tenían que dedicarle un poco más de tiempo, para conocerse y después aceptar. Pero en el momento que aceptaron fue cómo qué, el corazón y el subconsciente estaban en una tregua. Definitivamente el amor que ambas sentían por el azabache y sus subconsciente las habían traicionado. Pero como dije, no se arrepentían.

—La madre de Ash quiere que bajemos a desayunar. —avisó la chica proveniente de Johto con la misma incomodidad, posteriormente bajo a la cocina, para ser seguida por Elesa, que ya estaba arreglada.

Volviendo con el azabache, él junto a Pikachu surcaban los cielos en Charizar, uno de los pokémon más fuertes del ojimarron. A decir verdad ya faltaba poco y nada para llegar a Paleta.

—Desciende en el laboratorio del profesor Oak. —Ash pidió a su pokémon. No obstante, con la misma velocidad que había despegado el pokémon de color naranja, aterrizó en la a unos metros de la puerta principal del laboratorio y al hacer contacto con el suelo a esa velocidad, causo un estruendo, acompañado de una onda expansiva y al mismo tiempo levantando un poco de polvo. Éste suceso llamó la atención de los que estaban adentro; el profesor Oak, Gary, Brock, Misty y Tracey, salieron apresurados de la residencia.

—Ah, sólo es Ash. —dijo Misty suspirando.

—Ash, nos asustaste. —regañó el dueño de la reserva.

—Eres un tonto. —acotó Gary, dando la espalda. Por parte de Brock y Tracey, sólo suspiraron aliviados.

—Lo siento. —se disculpó el azabache sobándose la nuca un poco apenado. Posteriormente Ash le agradeció a su pokémon y lo guardó. Pikachu al igual que Ash se disculpó en su idioma e imitando al azabache.

—¿Terminaste con esa sesión de fotos? —preguntó intrigado el moreno.

—Sí, por suerte solo fueron unas cuantas fotos, me cambiaron el vestuario dos veces nomás.

—y, ¿Qué pasó que viniste aquí? —preguntó el de la banda en la cabeza.

—Es que tenemos que hablar Tracey. —contestó el campeón, cosa que llamó la atención de todos.

—¿Conmigo? —preguntó confuso en dibujante.

—Bueno, hablen adentro, pasen. —invitó Oak. Posteriormente los demás asintieron y entraron, para dirigirse al living. Una vez ahí, todos ya sentados, Tracey preguntó.

—Y, ¿De qué quieres hablar? —los demás se limitaron a escuchar.

—Bueno, básicamente, en plena sesión de fotos, me llamó Charles Goodshow. Él me comentó, que quería hacer un aeropuerto en Azafrán. Me dijo que si sabía de algún arquitecto, para llevar acabo los planos del aeródromo y yo pensé: " Quien mejor que Tracey para esto? —Todos estaban sorprendidos por eso, todos sabían que Tracey era un dibujante experimentado, pero, no era arquitecto y mucho menos tenía título.

—Ash, no sé qué decir. Pero creo que no, no quiero dejar al profesor con todas las responsabilidades. —hablaba el "arquitecto".

—Vamos Tracey, además se te pagará bien y si te preocupa de que el profesor Oak se quede solo con todo, no será así, porque ya me encargué de conseguir a alguien de confianza para que lo ayude aquí.

—Tracey, no te preocupes. Es una buena oportunidad, no desperdicies tus talentos. —el dueño del laboratorio.

—Tracey yo también te apoyo y es verdad lo que dice el profesor, tienes un gran talento, no lo desperdicies. —apoyaba Misty su novia.

—Bueno, si tanto insisten. Está bien aceptaré. —el dibujante acepto el trabajo que le propuso el azabache, mus gustoso al saber que sus amigos lo apoyaban.

Posteriormente, Ash sacó su C-Gear y llamó a Charles, al cabo de unos segundos, éste lo atendió.

—Solo llamaba para decirte que encontré al candidato perfecto para el trabajo. —avisó el ojimarron.

—Bien, entonces dile que venga a… —el jefe del comité de la llama le pasó una dirección en la cual debían encontrarse.

—Bueno, solo llamé para eso. Ojo que es un amigo. Le pasaré la dirección de la reunión nos vemos luego. —Dijo el azabache, posteriormente cortó la llamada emitida por él.

Posteriormente Ash le pasó la dirección al joven ayudante de Oak, para luego despedirse e irse a su casa.

 **Narrador:** Y así es como termina éste capítulo, Ash terminó con su sesión de fotos. Tracey tiene un nuevo trabajo. ¿Qué es lo que pasará de ahora en adelante? averigüémoslo en el próximo capítulo. Hasta la otra.

Bueno eso ha sido todo por esté capítulo. Espero que haya sido de su agrado y si fue así like y comenten. Bye bye.


	19. La cena, sorpresas y más

**Ahora les vengo a decir dos cosas... sí nuevo capitulo y reescribire reparando un corazón esperando que lo disfruten en su versión más madura.**

 ** _Narrador:_** En el último capítulo, Ash había terminado con su sesión de fotos, Charles lo había llamado para pedir un favor; el de encontrar a un arquitecto, posteriormente el azabache le ofreció trabajo a Miku, ésta es hermana de Martin y éste es dueño del lugar donde Ash se sacó las fotos.

 **Capítulo 19:** (Con la voz de Elesa) -Hoy presentamos: **"La cena, sorpresas y más".**

Ash ya había regresado a su casa, cuando entró caminó hasta el living y con una chica de cabellos cerúleos y ojos esmeralda se encontró.

—Hola Marina. —saludó el azabache dedicándole una sonrisa.

— ¡Hola Ash! —saludó alegremente la chica proveniente de Johto, yendo a abrazar a su novio—. Te extrañé. —le dijo al oído un poco ruborizada.

—Yo también te eché de menos. —contestó el azabache recibiendo el abrazo—. Y… ¿Elesa y mi mamá? —preguntó.

—Se fueron a hacer unas compras a ciudad Verde. —respondió la chica sin dejar de abrazar al azabache.

—Eso quiere decir que estamos solos, ¿no? —volvió a preguntar.

—Sí.

—Sabes que significa, ¿no? —interrogó nuevamente, separándose un poco, para poder unir su frente con la de la chica.

— ¿Más tiempo para nosotros? —contestó con una pregunta desviando los ojos, con sus mejillas rojizas.

—Sí. —respondió para después darle un suave beso en los labios, a lo que Marina aceptó gustosa, y así un pequeño juego de besos, pero no duro mucho ya que:

—Piii kaaa. —intervino el pokémon diciendo "estoy aquí, muestren respeto" en su respectivo idioma, con los ojos entre cerrados y una sonrisa pícara.

—No, Pikachu, no es lo que piensas. —la chica trataba de defenderse, muy avergonzada de lo que había pasado, estaba roja a mas no poder.

—Me olvidé completamente que Pikachu estaba aquí. —dijo Ash, un poco avergonzado, pero la que más estaba era marina.

En otro lugar, más bien de camino a cuidad verde, se encontraban caminando Delia y Elesa.

—Elesa… —llamó la atención la madre de Ash.

—Sí, ¿qué sucede señora? —habló la exlíder de gimnasio, un poco tímida.

—Dime la verdad, a mí no me engañan ¿qué está pasando entre Marina, tú y Ash? —preguntó muy seria. A Elesa agarró una desesperación, su corazón latía constantemente a una velocidad, que era indició de que no podría salir de esas situación así de fácil. Ash le había pedido que guardara el secreto hasta el momento adecuado. Pero… ¿qué podía hacer ella en ése momento? Así que pensó rápido y dijo: —Lo siento señora, pero creo que es algo que le tendría que preguntar a Ash. —fue lo que articulo la rubia.

—Ustedes tres tienen un comportamiento muy extraño. Primero, entras al camerino de Ash abrasándolo y todo eso, y después se pelean con Marina por quien duerme en la cama de Ash. Dime, Elesa, ¿qué es lo que pasa? —la chica al ver que no podía ganarle a la madre de su novio, se resignó y le contó todo lo sucedido. Luego de unos minutos de narración, la señora Ketchum responde:

—Vaya, la verdad era muy predecible algo como esto. ¿Entonces son una pareja de tres? —preguntó Delia.

—Bueno, básicamente. Aunque fue una decisión tomada a la liguera, y yo no me arrepiento. —contestó un poco ruborizada, desviando la mirada,— ¿Está enojada, señora? —preguntó.

—No, ya que soy la madre de Ash, y como su madre lo apoyaré en cada decisión que él tome. Siempre y cuando no sea la equivocada. —contestó la pregunta que la novia de su hijo le hizo.

—Entonces, ¿me acepta como la novia de su hijo? —volvió a interrogar, esa respuesta a ella le interesaba mucho, pero la respuesta era obvia, sólo quería sacarse la duda.

— ¡Claro, a ti y a Marina! —bueno, definitivamente esa respuesta quería escuchar la chica y escuchó. Mientras ellas dos iban al centro comercial para hacer las compras, en otro lugar, más bien a bordo de un ferry. Un grupo de personas se encontraban hablando alrededor de una mesa redonda dentro de un restaurant del barco.

—Bueno, ya falta poco para estar en Kanto. —hablaba un chico de lentes de aparentemente 13 años.

—Sí, es verdad. —hablaba una castaña de ojos color zafiro, muy emocionada. Al terminar de decir eso un hombre con un carrito con bandejas llega a la mesa, para dejar su comida, bueno la de los presentes.

El destino había hecho que Max, May, Drew, Dawn, Kenny se encontraran en ése ferry. Bueno ése es uno de los ferry que sale de Unova y llega a Kanto pasando por todas las regiones, excepto por una. Así que las sorpresas aún no paraban.

Todos estaban por comer pero dos personas pasaron, hablando de un tema peculiar.

—Sí, de verdad Ash cambió bastante desde que viajaba con nosotros en Unova. —dialogaba una morena con abundante cabello de color negro.

—Sí, es verdad. —dijo un peliverde, mientras caminaba con los parpados cerrados y ponía su dedo índice a la altura de su rostro.

—Disculpen, ¿están hablando de Ash Ketchum, el campeón de Unova? —esa conversación la interrumpió Dawn, la chica peliazuli, bueno, ella no la hubiese interrumpido si no hubiese escuchado el nombre de su amigo.

—Sí, el mismo. —aclaró el peliverde, mientras ambos paraban su caminata.

—Nosotros también somos amigos de Ash, y en este momento nos dirigimos a su casa en pueblo Paleta. —Kenny había informado a los recién llegados, con su típica sonrisa.

—Nosotros también nos dirigíamos a casa de Ash, nos invitó a una comida al aire libre. Pero veo que no somos los únicos. —añadió Iris, sonrientes.

—Y… ¿Por qué no vamos todos juntos? —la coordinadora castaña había preguntado algo interesante.

—Pero no queremos ser una molestia. —dijo Cilan.

—Tranquilos, no lo son, acompáñennos. —insistió el chico de anteojos.

—Bueno, si insisten. —aclaró el líder de Unova, mientras tomaba asiento y la morena lo imitaba.

—Y dígannos, ¿eran compañeros de Ash? —preguntó intrigado el chico de lentes.

—Sí, en su travesía por Unova. —contestó sonrientes Iris.

—Disculpen nuestros modales, yo soy Cilan, líder de gimnasio de dicha región.

—Yo soy Iris, aspiro a maestra dragón y el mi compañero Axew. —se presentó, a lo que el pokémon saludó.

—Yo soy Max, ella es mi hermana mayor May. Yo soy entrenador y mi hermana coordinadora, conocida como "la princesita de Hoenn". —el menor de los Balance se presentó y a su hermana. —Esa soy yo, May Balance. —dijo la castaña sonriente.

—Yo soy Dawn y él es Kenny. Ambos somos coordinadores de la región de Sinnoh.

Y así se conocieron y para luego conocer a sus pokémon. El ferry tardaría una hora más en llegar a Kanto. Mientras que en otro lugar, un pokémon se encontraba corriendo a una gran velocidad, y en verdad tiene prisa.

Pero por el momento dejemos eso de lado y nos enfocaremos en el laboratorio.

—Chicos, empecemos a preparar las cosas para la fiesta. —informó Oak, a los que los chicos asintieron.

—Pero abuelo, ¿dónde haremos la fiesta?, dentro o afuera, en el patio trasero. —preguntaba el aspirante a profesor pokémon.

—En la parte de atrás chicos. Prepararemos la mesa y la dejaremos preparada para la tarde, Delia dijo que fue a comprar a ciudad Verde, y cuando traiga las cosas, los hombres armos la parrillada y las mujeres se encargaran de las ensaladas y demás. —volvió a informar a los presentes a los que los demás se pusieron en marcha.

En la residencia Ketchum, Ash junto a Pikachu y Marina estaban por salir, el momento vergonzoso ya lo habían superado, y estaban a punto de ir a la reserva para que Ash visitara a sus pokémon, ya que no los había visto desde que llegó.

—Oye, Marina… —el azabache había llamado la atención de la chica, mientras se dirigían a la residencia Oak—. Lo siento. —la chica no entendía por qué se disculpaba, así que sólo se limitó a escuchar. —En verdad, las quiero a ambas, son lo mejor que me han pasado. Pero me siento extraño, no es que esté inseguro de esta relación.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó atontada por la actitud del chico.

—No… tranquila, ni yo sé lo que digo. —habló para luego pensar—. _Pero tengo ese presentimiento… algo está por suceder._ —Terminó, un poco confuso, Marina al ver que no estaba bien. Le dio un abrazo de comprensión y dijo. —Tranquilo Ash, yo no me arrepiento de nada. Lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado fue conocerte. Gracias por todo, te quiero.

Estuvieron un rato así, no mucho tiempo, ya que la gente del pueblo pasaba, y al ser campeón, llamaba mucho la atención. Posteriormente se dirigieron a la residencia Oak, para que Ash pudiera ver a sus pokémon y presentar a Lucario con el resto de los suyos.

…

Pasó el tiempo y el azabache y la de cabellos cerúleos habían llegado al laboratorio de Oak. Llegaron a la puerta, golpearon y fueron atendidos por Tracey. Se saludaron y entraron. Ash dijo que iría a la reserva a ver a sus pokémon y Marina lo acompañaría.

Cuando llegaron a la reserva, Ash pegó un silbido, y al cabo de unos segundos docenas y docenas de pokémon llegaban corriendo a toda velocidad, levantando una polvareda. Marina se sorprendió al ver esa cantidad de pokémon juntos. Pikachu se apartó del hombro de su compañero.

—¡Marina, aléjate! —dijo Ash, posteriormente la chica obedeció y se apartó un poco más lejos con Pikachu para ser más conciso.

Ash, ya sabía lo que pasaría, y pasó, todos esos pokémon le dieron una arremetida con cariño.

—¡Ash! —la chica se exaltó al ver esa acción, pero era predecible. Los pokémon estaban lamiendo a Ash cariñosamente.

—Tranquila, estoy bien. —el chico calmó a la chica, Pikachu se acercó para hablar con son compañeros pokémon.

—Amigos, estoy muy feliz de verlos a todos. —dijo Ash, mientras trataba de abrazar a todos sus pokémon. Un minuto más de cariño, y después Ash se levantó y dijo—. Salgan todos. —posteriormente todos los pokémon que acompañaban a Ash actualmente salieron de sus ball. Llamó la atención de Lucario para luego decir.

—Él es Lucario, un nuevo integrante de la familia, espero que se lleven bien. —los pokémon de Ash que estaban en la reserva que aún no conocían a Lucario asintieron y se pusieron a hablar con él, a los pokémon le impresionó la menera de hablar el idioma humano, pero no se sorprendieron mucho, ya que si un gato lo hizo, por qué no un Lucario.

—Amigos voy a estar con los chicos adentro. —los compañeros de Ash asintieron. Pikachu se quedó allí a jugar con los demás pokémon—. Vamos Marina. —dijo, la chica fue con él y empezaron a caminar.

—Ash tienes un montón de pokémon, y son muy lindos y cariñosos. —hablaba la chica.

—Gracias…

Mientras Ash se dirigía hacia dentro, fuera del laboratorio, una chica tocó timbre. Luego de unos segundos de espera, el dibujante volvió abrir la puerta.

—Hola… ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? —preguntó.

— ¿Se encuentra Gary? —respondió con una pregunta.

—Sí, ya lo llamo. —dijo, posteriormente dejó la puerta abierta y se fue a buscar al profesor. Unos segundos después Gary salió a ver quién lo llamaba.

Cuando la chica lo vio—. ¡Gary! —dijo para posteriormente abrazarlo.

—Roxanne, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó incrédulo y ruborizado el chico, para luego de unos segundos aceptar el gesto.

—Tenía tantas ganas de verte… desde aquel día. Desde que nos separamos supe lo valioso que eras. —hablaba ella, recordando el día en el que Gary la había salvado del enjambre de Beedrill, sí, si era atacada por esa cantidad de aguijones su vida correría peligro. Si ya era peligroso que uno solo de esos pokémon te atacara, que podrían hacer un enjambre completo.

—Yo también quería verte… —habló Gary nostálgico, mientras recordaba esos momentos y todos los que habían vivido, después de eso.

Luego de unos segundos más se separaron y Gary la invitó a pasar… una vez adentro, éste la presentó con los demás, era obvio que sus amigos la conocían ya que era líder de gimnasio.

En ese todos se encontraban saludándose cuando entró Ash.

—Ah, pero si es Roxanne. —hablaba Ash mientras entró a con Marina al living.

—Ha, veo que me recuerdas. Cómo eres una persona famosa, pensé que me habías olvidado. —habló la chica con ironía.

—Jaja, eso no pasará. Pero, ¿acaso viniste por tu relación con Gary? —todos se sorprendieron al escuchar eso.

— ¡¿Cómo sabes eso?! —preguntó su rival, sonrojado y exaltado.

—Sí, ¿cómo lo sabes? No se lo dijimos a nadie. —preguntó la líder confusa.

Todos estaban sorprendido, Gary era una especie de mujeriego, pero nunca había llegado más lejos de abrazos. Pero jamás pensaron que tendría una novia en particular.

—Bueno esa respuesta es muy fácil… —dijo Ash mientras sobaba bajo su nariz con su dedo índice y una sonrisa confiada… cosa que llamó la atención de todos. Posteriormente se puso serio y dijo; —Yo siempre estoy un paso adelante —eso dejo más impresionados a todos, su ego en ese momento fue tremendo, pero luego dijo; —es broma, pero la verdad ni me acuerdo quien me lo había dicho, pero sí que no fue Gary. —terminó.

—Eso me recuerda… felicidades Ash, has cumplido tu sueño —felicitó Roxanne, con una sonrisa.

—Gracias… hasta yo estoy sorprendido. Jeje. —agradeció sobándose la nuca con un notable sentido de modestia.

— ¿Pero qué te pasa Ash?… hace un rato tenía un tremendo ego, y ahora eres modesto —hablaba Misty con cierta confusión con las actitudes de su amigo.

Y así pasó el tiempo… Gary invitó a quedarse a Roxanne, hablaron rieron, hasta que llegaron Elesa y Delia. La líder saludó a Ash normalmente para no llamar la atención de los presentes. Posteriormente se pusieron a preparar las cosas, para la comida "familiar", por así decirlo.

Y así pasó el tiempo…

Cerca de pueblo Paleta, un grupo de jóvenes… se acercaban al laboratorio del profesor Oak.

—Que bien, llegamos. Hace mucho no veía éste lugar —hablaba un chico de gafas un poco aliviado.

—Sí, vamos, seguro nos deben estar esperado —habló una chica de cabellos azules muy contenta.

Posteriormente todos asintieron y tomaron camino a la residencia del creador de la pokédex.

Unos minutos después… todos estaban frente a la residencia, tocaron timbre y Ash abrió.

—Hola amigos, llegaron, por un momento pensé que no vendrían —hablaba Ash mientras reía.

— ¡Claro que vendríamos, tienes que explicar muchas cosas jovencito! —exclamaron las chicas presentes que acababan de llegar.

—Sí, sí, tranquilas. Pacen amigos… la comida estará lista dentro de poco —dijo, invitando a pasar a los recién llegados.

Las chicas lo miraron con los ojos entre cerrados y entraron, no obstante los chicos pasaron y saludaron a Ash en el camino.

Cuando entraron, Ash cerró la puerta, los demás fueron a saludar a los demás, para luego sacar a todos sus pokémon y presentarlos con los demás y los de Ash, para dejarlos jugar en la reserva. Brock y Cilan ayudaron a Tracey a preparar la comida para todos los pokémon. Y el tiempo pasó hasta que la comida estuvo lista.

Todos se encontraban sentados en la mesa que habían preparado en la reserva. Era una mesa rectangular, donde en la cabecera principal estaba Ash y a sus costados Elesa y Marina, en la otra cabecera estaba el Profesor Oak, al costado de éste se encontraban Delia y Gary, y luego imagínense a los demás.

— _Qué será ésta aura impresionante que siento en estos momentos._ —se preguntaba el maestro pokémon en su mente.

—Bueno Ash, es hora de que empieces a responder unas preguntas. —

Dijo May haciéndose la enojada. Posteriormente todas las recién llegadas dijeron—Sí. —

al unísono.

— ¿Qué fue todo eso de la batalla con Lance? —la castaña de Hoenn empezó las preguntas.

—Exactamente ¿qué? —preguntó mientras se servía un pedazo de vacío.

— ¿Qué fue esa canción, esa manera de entrar al campo de batalla? —preguntó Iris siendo más específica.

—Primero respóndanme ustedes. ¿Cómo se conocieron? —preguntó Ash mientras comía con una sonrisa alegre.

—De pura casualidad nos encontramos todos en el ferry, a Cilan e Iris los cruzamos cuando estábamos todos juntos y escuchamos que hablaban de ti, y le preguntamos si era tú y dijeron que sí. —explicó Max, para luego tomar un poco de ensalada.

—Listo respondimos las preguntas, ahora es tu turno. —apuró Dawn, la chica de Sihnno.

—La canción la armó Misuki y no me acuerdo para que era, jajaja. Y la manera de entrar al campo, bueno Misuki dijo que tenía que cambiar de de estilo, por eso la ropa y que tenía que entrar de una manera que causara un gran impacto. —contestó a sus preguntas.

— ¿Y qué hay con tu cuerpo, por qué los músculos? —preguntó la coordinadora de pelo azul.

—Bueno eso es debido al entrenamiento que hice con Lucario. —explicó sin inmutarse.

— ¿Por qué cambiaste tanto? —preguntó Misty, a ella le interesaba esa respuesta. Ash tanto como Brock sabían el por qué.

—Todos o casi todos pasamos por algo en la vida que nos cambia hasta tal punto que ya nunca volvemos a ser los mismos de antes. —respondió tranquilamente.

En otro lugar, muy cerca de donde estaba Ash y sus amigos.

—Llegué, voy a recuperarte Marina… —dijo un chico de gorrita y pelo azul. Ese chico era Jimmy. Posteriormente tocó el timbre de la casa de Oak. En el fondo se escuchó el timbre, y el dibujante fue abrir.

—Hola, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo? —preguntó el artista.

—Sí, estoy buscando a Marina, me dijeron que estaba aquí.

—Sí, está aquí, ya la llamó, aguarde un segundo. —dijo Tracey dejando a Jimmy esperar afuera del portón. Para luego ir a buscar a la chica.

…

—Marina…

—¿Quién era Tracey? —preguntó la líder de Celeste curiosa.

—Un chico de gorrita busca a Marina. —explicó. Posteriormente Marina le agradeció y fue a la puerta. Ash cuando escuchó que era un chico de gorrita cambió su mirada, de una alegre a una seria. No obstante se limpió la boca con una servilleta, se levantó y dijo—. Ahí vengo. —May, Drew y Dawn cuando vieron la reacción de Ash se levantaron para ver qué pasaría, por precaución. No sin antes decirle a Max que espere en la mesa.

El resto; Gary, Misty, Brock, Tracey y Roxanne, que no entendía que pasaba, se levantaron y siguieron a los últimos tres que siguieron a Ash. Los únicos que quedaron en la mesa fueron Max, Elesa, Delia y Oak. 


	20. Confrontaciones

_**Hola, aquí un nuevo capítulo que va a ser más corto (lo lamento) Es que tengo poco tiempo y no quiero dejarlos sin historia por largo tiempo (cosa que ya lo hice) y mucho menos abandonarla. Espero que hasta el momento la historia haya sido de su agrado.**_

 **Capítulo 20:** Confrontaciones.

Marina se había imaginado quien podía ser ese chico de gorrita, el tema era que no quería que se encuentre con Ash, ya que la última vez tuvieron un encuentro de golpes y no quería que eso pasara de nuevo, y mucho menos con el nuevo y mejorado Ash.

La chica de Jhoto caminaba hacia el portón de entrada y salida de la residencia Oak sin saber que Ash la seguía de cerca, y éste caminaba sin saber que sus amigos los seguían de cerca.

Cuando salió vio a Jimmy parado del otro lado del portón y salió afuera para hablar. Cuando el de gorrita estaba a punto de hablar con la chica ambos vieron a Ash salir de la casa.

—Ash… —musitó la chica, algo le decía que no iba a terminar bien.

— ¿Tiene que estar éste tipo aquí? —preguntó de mal humor, se percató de la nueva apariencia de Ash, pero poco le importó.

— ¿Alguna queja? —preguntó indiferente, para ese entonces los amigos del azabache estaban a pocos metros, y escucharon la poca conversación. Pero no se acercaron mucho. Marina, Ash y Jimmy estaban tan en su mambo que no se dieron cuenta de los demás.

— ¡Esto se ve mal! —dijo Dawn preocupada.

—Sí… no pensé que Jimmy vendría aquí… —habló Drew impasible.

— ¿Qué sucede aquí? Explíquense. —exigió la de cabellos anaranjada, Gary, Tracey y Brock asintieron.

—Bueno… Jimmy es el ex-novio de Marina, ésta lo dejó porque la engañó con otras. Ash en aquél entonces medio como que la defendió o algo así. Por eso Jimmy le tiene bronca a Ash y viceversa. —explicó la castaña coordinadora.

—No intervengamos… si pasa a mayores sí, pero quiero ver qué pasa. —propuso Gary concentrado en su amigo azabache. Los demás no dijeron nada, ya qué más o menos le picaba la intriga.

Ash adoptó una posición cruzado de bazos. Posteriormente Jimmy respondió.

—Sí… —pero no pudo terminar ya que Ash lo interrumpió.

—Bueno, hace fila y espera a que me importe. —sus compañeros se quedaron boquiabierta por lo dicho por Ash.

El chico de gorrita iba a decir algo, pero Marina lo interrumpió.

— ¿A qué viniste Jimmy? —cuando el chico que hace tiempo fue su novio escuchó la pregunta no le dio importancia al comentario de Ash.

—Marina, perdóname, estoy muy arrepentido de todo el mal que te hice. Dame una oportunidad, te juro que no va a volver a pasar. Por favor. —el chico pedía una oportunidad.

—Lo siento, no puedo aceptar volver a estar en una relación contigo, Jimmy. —la chica de cabellos cerúleos sentenció con los parpados cerrados.

—Por favor, yo no puedo vivir sin ti… eres todo para mí… perdóname. —suplicó, faltaba poco para que se arrodillase.

— ¿Por qué la engañaste, tenías necesidad de hacerlo? —intervino el maestro pokémon un poco enojado.

— ¡Cierra la boca que nadie pidió tu opinión! —se enojó Jimmy. Sus amigos querían intervenir, pero Gary le dijo que no era el momento, así que se quedaron allí a observar un poco más.

— ¡No, no quiero! —a la chica le molestó que le grite a Ash.

—Marina… sólo escúchame… —dijo mientras quería agarrar del brazo a la chica, pero en ese momento Ash interfirió sujetando la extremidad del de gorrita. Sus amigos nunca pensaron que Ash haría tal cosa, o al menos el que conocían. Jimmy se molestó, antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa, el dueño del Pikachu habló, cosa que no impidió que el otro no le pusiera atención. Ash, aún agarraba al chico del brazo.

—Sereno moreno... entiendo que ante ella no hay quien se resista… pero hoy en día soy yo quien su corazoncito conquista. —esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Jimmy, al igual que de los demás que estaban atrás escuchando. Nadie podía creer lo que dijo Ash.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó haciéndose el desentendido mientras se soltaba a la fuerza del agarre del ojimarron.

—Que Marina ya tiene dueño, y soy yo. —dijo Ash en tono de burla, mientras agarraba a la chica de la cintura y la pegaba a su cuerpo… Aunque él no era así, sabía que haría que Marina se vengue por lo que le hizo. También sabía que él estaba haciendo algo parecido al salir con dos chicas, pero… ellas habían aceptado, o sea, no había problema.

— ¡No juegues conmigo maldito! —dijo enojado mientras que con su puño izquierdo lanzó un golpe a Ash… Los amigos de éste se percataron de la acción y se acercaron al lugar. Pero no pudieron hacer nada ya que Ash detuvo el golpe con su mano derecha y habló.

—Tranquilito que está Marina al lado mío, la llegas a lastimar y te juro que te dejo en una camilla de hospital de por vida. —éste comentario sorprendió, anonadó, y todo lo que quieras a todos los presentes. Ash exageró un poco, pero lo quiso asustar ya que su novia estaba a su lado y no permitiría que nadie la lastime.

Marina abrazó fuerte Ash para que no peleara… el oponente de Ash se quedó tranquilo al escuchar esa amenaza y se le partió el corazón al ver como la chica abrazaba a Ash.

Jimmy estaba perdido, ya no sabía qué hacer para recuperar a Marina…

Gary se puso en medio de los dos para que no la siguieran. A Drew le daba igual si se peleaban o no. A las chicas, Brock, Cilan y Tracey también hacían de partidario.

— ¡Escúchame una cosa, si la quieres aunque sea un poco déjala ser feliz! —dijo Ash levantando un poco el tono de voz.

Jimmy pensó por unos breves momentos y sin decir nada se retiró, no sin antes decirle a su ex-novia que sea feliz, pero que no se rendiría; que seguiría intentando.

Cuando se retiró, todos regresaron adentro, solamente para que sus amigos le pidieran explicaciones a Ash y Marina.

—No quiero que mi mamá y el profesor Oak se enteren de esto, así que hablaremos en otra ocasión. —habló serio mientras caminaba con Marina a su lado y sus amigos detrás con un sentimiento de curiosidad total. Ha sus amigos no les quedó nada más que asentir y esperar una oportunidad que se presente para preguntarle.

— ¿Y, Ash, qué pasó que se fueron todos? —preguntó Oak intrigado.

—Nada interesante… un vendedor ambulante. —dijo mientras retomaba su haciendo y sus amigos lo imitaban.

—Y bueno… dime Ash… ¿tienes novia? —preguntó su madre con cara picarona, a todos le interesaba esa respuesta.

—Elesa… acaso…

—No Ash, ella lo descubrió. Yo no dije nada. —dijo nerviosa mientras se sonrojaba.

— ¡¿Qué está pasando Ash, Marina no era tu novia?! —dijo Misty enojada al ver la reacción de la rubia.

—Bueno, es una larga historia… pero para ser más certeros… las dos son mis novias… —dijo el azabache un poco sonrojado mientras se sobaba la nuca.

— ¡¿Qué?! —sus amigos estaban anonadados, era una sorpresa que Ash tuviera dos novias; claro, lo que no estaban sorprendidos eran el protagonista sus novias (que estaban apenadas) y su madre, que por alguna razón tenía una cara sonriente.

—Sí, es una relación ilícita, y les pedimos disculpa si les causamos molestia… pero esto es lo que sentimos y lo que siente Ash…

En otro lugar, más bien cerca de la casa del profesor Oak; el pokémon que corría anteriormente se estaba aproximando a la residencia. Sólo faltaba poco para que el pokémon llegará pero volviendo a donde todos estaban.

—Sí… cada vez que estoy con ella mi corazón se acelera, se desespera, y cuando no estoy mi corazón me pide que esté con ellas… los mismo sentimientos los tengo hacia ambas… si bien es algo inaudito, ya que el amor es entre dos personas, no les pido que acepten está relación, sólo que lo entiendan; pero para ser honestos no me interesa mucho que digamos si aceptan o entienden ésta relación ya que yo soy grande y se lo que quiero. —habló mirando hacia el piso. Posteriormente levantó la mirada, y le dedicó una sonrisa.

Todos estaban atónitos por la confesión que acababan de escuchar… Nadie podía articular una palabra. Marina y Elesa estaban con la cabeza agacha, y muy sonrojadas, avergonzadas. Nunca imaginaron que Ash sería tan directo con un tema como ése.

No… puedo… creerlo —Gary estaba en shock, apenas y podía articular palabra alguna. Yo

—Estamos, igual —apoyó Brock muy sorprendido.

— Yo… nunca pensé que el niño chiquito tendría una pareja primero que yo —Iris también estaba desconcertada.

—Qué falta… que Arceus le haya regalado un súper pokémon —dijo Gary en tono de ironía.

—Bueno… / _Ya está aquí…_

—No… —Gary no pudo terminar de hablar, porque Ash vio para arriba con prisa. Cosa uqe todos imitaron. Y ahí estaba… un Lucario en el aire con una Aura Esfera. Todos quedaron mucho más sorprendidos, no entendían que pasaba. Cuando la arrojó Ash iba actuar… pero un Lucario un poco más grande, y al parecer en su mega evolución, apareció… la esfera aural que estaba a punto de golpear a Ash, pero su Lucario mega evolucionado la interceptó con un golpe derecho… sólo fue un golpe que la arrojó a unos diez metros de donde estaban Ash y compañía.

— ¡¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?! —dijeron todos al unísono muy sorprendidos.

El Lucario visitante bajó al lado de Ash y observó al otro Lucario.

— _¿Qué quieres?_ —preguntó el de Ash telepáticamente.

— _Sólo quería ver si estaban alerta… Sentí una presencia muy fuerte cerca de Ash y supuse que deberían de ser su pokémon…_ — la conversación telepática solamente la escucharon ellos dos.

— ¿Acaso es un Lucario en su mega evolución? —preguntó Gary intrigado.

—Bueno… así parece —Oak aclaró su duda.

— ¿Pero qué rayos está pasando aquí? —volvieron a preguntar todos mirando a Ash.

—No me miren a mí, yo tampoco sé.

— _Ash, soy el Lucario de Sir Aaron…_ —hasta ahí impresionó a todos, bueno a los que los conocían; Ash, May y Brock y Max.

— ¡¿Qué enserio?! —preguntó un poco exaltado, bueno el pokémon había quedado atrapado con Aaron.

—Sí, pero no vine aquí para hablar de eso —todos ponían atención—, la verdad es que vine advertirte —habló, cosa que llamó la atención de todos aún más.

— ¿Advertirme de qué? —preguntó intrigado y arqueando una ceja.

Todos esperaban una respuesta, para después preguntarle a Ash acerca del otro Lucario.

—Según antiguos pergaminos… aparecía un aura guardia humano muy especial, ése eres tú —apunto al azabache—, y la verdad es que, ese aura guardián tendrá una debilidad y muy grande —estaban atónitos, los tres que los conocían sabían que Ash tenía el aura idéntica a la de Aaron, pero jamás pensaron que sería un aura guardián—. Cuando nos conocimos, después de que te entendí y observar todos tus movimientos, aún tenías la mentalidad de un niño, pero ahora que sentí como tu poder creció bastante y pasó el tiempo, Aaron y supusimos que era hora de decírtelo —todos estaban a punto de estallar de la intriga—: ¿te ha pasado que te sintieras algo similar por dos personas al mismo tiempo? —preguntó muy serio.

—Bueno, sí, la verdad es que me enamoré de ellas al mismo tiempo —dijo extrañado apuntando sus chicas… no entendía por qué le preguntaba eso.

—Ya veo, ¿solucionaste eso? —volvió a preguntar el pokémon.

—Bueno… ellas son mis novias… supongo que sí. —respondió.

—Bien… ya que ellas no serán las únicas… Ojala que que no vuelva a pasar, pero te enamoraras de diversas chicas, ya sean que conozcas o conocidas —terminó.

— ¡¿Qué, no seremos las únicas?! —dijeron exaltadas Marina y la rubia. De ésta manera estaban todos sus amigos.

—O sea, ¿qué me enamoraré de más chicas? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Bueno espero que no, y que con ellas dos baste, pero si no es así, ellas no serán las únicas… Y no puedes decir que no estás enamorado de X chica cuando el momento llegue. Ya que, la verdad es que esa desesperación por estar con ellas aumentará y te carcomerá por dentro hasta que ya no quede nada de ti… por eso te lo digo. Para tratar de no armarte problemas con tus amigos o parientes

— ¿No hay alguna manera de frenar eso?

—Desgraciadamente no… la única manera es que complazcas a tu corazón, hasta que llegará el momento que no te pase más nada con nadie. Igual esto pasará con personas de tu edad, más o menos.

—Bueno… la verdad no sé si denominar esto como un don, o una maldición. —habló mientras reía como un loco. Esto provocó la caída estilo anime de todos.

—Has lo que tú quieras… sólo vine avisarte —habló el Lucario de Aaron. Al rato todos se repusieron de la caída— Yo ya te advertí, despende de ti como lo uses.

—Sí, gracias, supongo que me ahorraste más problemas —habló el azabache tranquilamente… pero al parecer a Marina y Elesa había algo que no entendían, ya que tenían una mirada hacia Ash con sus ojos entre cerrados.

—Entonces mi misión aquí ha terminado. Dijo el pokémon mientras salía corriendo hacía algún lugar. Todos quedaron atónitos por la repentina aparición del pokémon. Pero cuando se dieron cuenta… todos miraron a Ash. Y Marina habló.

— ¿Tienes algo que decir en tu defensa, Ash Ketchum? —preguntó arqueando una ceja mientras se cruzaba de bazos. No obstante todos asentían coordinadamente con una mirada de acusación.

—Sip… —dijo alegremente…todos esperaban una respuesta—. Que se vayan acostumbrando por si me llego a "enamorar" de una chica —dijo para soltar una risita traviesa.

 **Nota de autor:** Hola, yo FanDeFic… Bueno, la verdad es que éste capítulo se acortó mucho, pero pasaron cosas bastante interesantes que revelan parte de lo que pasará de aquí en adelante, pero aún hay más. Pero sí pido disculpas, ya que prometí que los capítulos serían de tres mil palabras, y en éste momento no lo puedo cumplir… por el simple hecho de que tengo otras historias y muchas más cosas en mi mundo personal que me atarean mucho… pero por el simple hecho de que no quiero dejarlos sin historia por mucho tiempo, por ahí reduzca la cantidad de capítulos a mil quinientas o dos mil, como mi otro fic de Ash y Aria. Espero sepan disculpar.


End file.
